Beauty of the Beast
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: Life, especially Hogwarts life, is full of learning magic. But with the heiress of Dumbledore and her best friend, it seems to be adventurous and dangerous. But then again, where’s the fun of that? DracoOC, HarryOC
1. OC Profile

**Beauty of the Beast**

**Summary:** Life, especially Hogwarts life, is full of learning magic. But with the heiress of Dumbledore and her best friend, it seems to be adventurous and dangerous. But then again, where's the fun of that?

**Tenebrae Dumbledore...**

Age: 16

Family: Her grandfather is the headmaster of Hogwarts

Nationality: British

Home country: England

Past: Met Iris at the age of 10 after a small visit to Russia for a meeting and became best friend with her since then. Attempt to play pranks at every possible chance.

School Clothing: White shirt, grey skirt just up to her knees, Slytherin tie, and dark grey jumpers with Hogwarts logo, robe and cloak.

Original Clothing: T-shirt sometimes hooded jumpers, Jeans and trainers

Physically: Long dark brown hair up to her waist normally tied to a high ponytail, sparkly, sapphire blue eyes, 5 feet 4 inches and slim body.

Psychologically: A very mischievous girl of the family, inherited by her grandfather but also smart and wise and always make the right decision.

**Iris Kolchak… **

Age: 16

Family: Normally lives with her parents and older brother. Father away most of the time, mother and brother are very close to her.

Nationality: Russian

Home country: Russia

Past: As long as she can remember, Ten has been her friend. After hearing a few stories about the Malfoy family in her childhood, she immediately hates them all. Her powers appeared when she was 13 instead of 11, a result of being half-Seer. She can easily read minds and is very strong willed.

School Clothing: the normal skirt, shoes and socks. She doesn't use the jumper, only the white vest and her tie is normally loose.

Original Clothing: a low cut sleeveless black top, black gloves that went till half of her forearm. Wears loose black trousers with straps and chains in different places and a long, silver scarf with boots.

Physically: waist-length black hair, red on the tips. Heart shaped face, canines a bit longer than usual. Have full red lips, and silver/light-blue eyes. Her right ear had three piercing, the other only two.

Psychologically: extremely sarcastic, but knows when to be serious. Her mouth can put her in trouble in serious occasions though. She hates Draco Malfoy in the beginning. As a Slytherin, she normally only looks after herself, but also looks out for Ten.


	2. Chapter 1

**Part I**

It has been a week into the term and the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years have potions together in the cold, haunted dungeons, much to Gryffindor's displeasure, on Friday morning. It was half way through the two-hour lesson when the wooden door banged open and two feminine teens entered, one of them holding the scroll. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to them.

"Was it necessary to do that, Iris?" asked the brunette.

"Does it really matter? We get to miss half of potions!" the black-haired girl answered.

"That's not the point," her friend scoffed. "Spending over an hour just to redecorate your room is like arguing grandfather about Merlin knows what!"

The brunette passed the scroll to Professor Snape who was looking furious at the two.

"Anyway, what time are you finishing tonight?" asked the black-haired girl.

"6.00pm," her best friend answered.

"WHAT!" she practically screamed.

"DO YOU MIND?" interrupted the teacher. The two teens gave him a fed up look and continued back to their conversation.

"Professor McGraw didn't turn up on Wednesday for the lesson so to rearrange that lesson we added time to today's lesson. So instead of one hour and thirty minutes for tonight's lesson, it's three hours!" explained the brunette who is known as Ten.

"Am I going to have to believe that?" questioned Iris, the black-haired girl.

"You're going to have to believe that," nodded Ten.

Iris groaned.

"If you are quite finished with your chattering and disrupting the class," professor Snape interrupted once again, "I'll be taking ten points from Slytherin and you will join your partners and continue with the lesson."

"We are getting different partners?" repeated Iris.

"Yes, Miss Kolchak, you are getting different partners," his smirk didn't make things better either.

"Who are we working with?" asked the heiress of Dumbledore, sighing softly.

"Miss Dumbledore, you will be working with Potter and Miss Kolchak, you will be working with Malfoy," smirked Snape.

The two teens exchanged worried looks and stole a glance at Malfoy.

"Great!" Iris muttered under her breath. "Just great!"

"Don't worry," whispered Ten as she walked to her seat. "I've got your back," and she sat down beside the jet-black haired boy. "Hey," she greeted, watching Iris take her seat in front of her.

"Hey," he greeted back. "We're working on Veritiserum potion," he explained.

"Thank you," she whispered and checked what she had missed so far. "So where are we?"

Harry chuckled lightly. "I've added the beetroot, so we are going to have to wait for five minutes for the liquid to turn orange."

Ten nodded in understanding.

"Do we need to write a report or something?"

"After the potion is ready, we have one week to test them and write a report,"

"That's fine."

The duo spent the rest of the waiting time discussing about the potion, the pair of blue orbs glancing at the partner in front.

Iris Kolchak, a Slytherin, sixth year, bent down to retrieve her quill, a black feather with silver lining, similar to Ten's quill except she has a blue lining, and started writing the introduction of her report. She noticed that a pair of grey eyes was looking at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"You would be useful, if you could read the first paragraph," Ten heard her say. Malfoy took the book Iris hand had been holding and whispered out the sentence for Iris to copy in his most husky, whispering voice. Iris couldn't hear what he was saying so she had to lean in closer just to hear. She didn't like this and she was hoping something like a miracle would happen.

"This is not good," Ten said all of a sudden.

"Something wrong?" asked Harry quickly, emerald eyes glancing at his partner's fair face.

"Them," nodded Ten, to Malfoy and Iris.

"I don't understand,"

"Lets just say that Iris isn't that comfortable around boys that much," stated Ten, looking over her best friend. She could feel anger boiling up inside of her, knowing Iris was about to explode for the two of them share a special bond; like twins.

"I've got to do something," said Ten. She turned to the boy beside her. "Keep an eye on the cauldron."

She took her wand out from the pocket of her skirt and she carefully leaned over her table, careful not to drop anything. Keeping one eye on the teacher, she pointed her wand to Malfoy's robes and whispered the incarnation, "Flamingham intercartum," and with a dull blast, Malfoy's attire was on fire. Ten grinned and quickly went back to her seat.

Soon the fire grew and the smell started to get to everyone's nostril.

"Do you… smell that?" someone called out. Iris looked down to where the smoke came from and was surprised that her partner's robe was on fire. Her brain stopped functioning, pondering on whether to tell Malfoy or not. Suddenly Malfoy yelled out, gaining everyone's attention, and he got out of his seat, trying to put the fire out.

"Guess not," muttered Iris, eyes gleaming with amusement.

Two voices were heard as water spray sprinkled on the fire and the giant flame decreased.

"Everything ok?" a greasy voiced asked the Blondie. Malfoy nodded, whimpering and gaining permission from Professor Snape, he was sent to the Hospital Wing. Snape looked over at Ten, who was also the caster who put the fire out and the heiress looked back questionably.

The head of Slytherin then turned around, after making no comment, and returned to his desk.

"You have fifteen minutes till the end of your lesson. Use that time to clear up," he spoke from his spot. Scraping was heard as everyone got up to finish the task. Iris felt a poke on her back and turned to lock gaze with a pair of blue orbs gleaming with laughter and winked at her. Iris just stood there, stunned, as her best friend got up to clear up.

-00-

The bell finally rang, ending the first two lessons and everyone quickly filed out of their classroom, stomach grumbling for a little snack.

The heiress of Dumbledore exited the cold and smelly dungeon, after bidding goodbye to the boy-who-lived and leaned against the wall, opposite the wooden door, waiting for her best friend, her eyes closed.

"I can't believe you!" someone shrieked. Ten grinned; knowing whom the voice belonged to and opened her eyes. But the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. One thing came into her mind: she has been glomped.

"Iris? Do you mind?" choked the brunette.

"Sorry," Iris grinned and got up, bringing Ten up with her.

"Thank you SO much for doing that!" the silver-eyed girl rambled. "I thought I would never contain my anger if he had continued any longer."

Rolling her eyes, Ten grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her up the stairs and into the Great Hall a she continued to babble God knows what. Ten sat down in her usual seat and rest her head on her arms.

"Are you ok, Ten?" asked Iris, grabbing an apple.

"Are you done rambling," answered Ten. Iris blushed lightly. She hadn't noticed that she was talking nonsense non-stop as usual.

"You could have told me," she muttered.

"Remember last time I did that?" reminded the brunette. Iris flinched.

"Don't," she said. Ten nodded and grabbed a pear, taking a bite. She stopped chewing suddenly at hearing a very familiar voice. She nudged Iris, gaining her attention.

"What?"

"Listen," hissed Ten. And indeed the voices spoke.

"Does it hurt, Draco?" asked Pansy, a pug, sixth-year, Slytherin girl.

"Not really," was his reply. "Madam Pomfrey fixed it in no time. But my father will hear about this and when he finds out whom it was, that person would be expelled before they can say 'Quidditch',"

"Quidditch!" the two girls chirped bursting into laughter. Malfoy and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, gave them a look.

"I bet he's lying," muttered Ron Weasley, a redhead Gryffindor. "Just listen to him!"

"What I want to know is who did it," spoke a muggle-born. Before Harry could speak, the two girls entered the Gryffindor Territory and sat next to Ron.

"THAT would be moi," chirped Ten. Ron and Hermione looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"Ron!" warned Harry.

"Tenebrae Dumbledore; Ten for short," introduced Ten, winking at the owner of the gorgeous emerald eyes.

"So YOU were the one who set the fire," beamed Hermione.

"Bloody brilliant," praised the redhead.

"Thanks," breathed Ten. Ron's light blue eyes travelled down to her tie, noting it was striped with green and silver. He let out a small yell.

"You're in Slytherin!" cried Ron.

"So much for making friends," muttered Iris, rolling her silver orbs. Something inside Ten's pocket vibrated and she dug her hands to grab it. She retrieved what seems to be a device. She flicked opened the lid. She read the message.

"Is that… a mobile?" asked the bushy-browned haired girl.

"Nokia 6600," answered Ten. She checked the time on her watch and nodded to her best friend; they both got up.

"I'll see you in class."

They bid the golden trip goodbye and left the Great Hall, chattering.

"What does she mean by that?" questioned Ron.

"Of course," cried Hermione. "We have lessons with Slytherin ALL day!"

"Double potions. Double DADA. Double transfiguration," sighed Harry, finishing his snack. The trio got up and headed towards their DADA lessons.

-00-

Everyone was chatting about the events happening in potions when the Golden Trio joined the end of the line. Harry noticed that the two Slytherin girls at the front were also chatting and sometimes stopped to listen to other students. Harry also noticed that every time someone mentions, especially the Gryffindors, "I wonder who did that?" both girls broke into identical grins.

But the chattering stopped when the victim came into view. Malfoy, Parkinson and the two gorillas, Crabbe and Goyle, came into view looking unhappy at the gossip and glared at every Gryffindor as if suspecting one of them to be responsible. He stopped in front of the Trio, a gleamed in his grey eyes as he stared at the boy-who-lived.

"Well?" he started.

"Well, what?" asked Harry,

"My apology,"

"For what?"

"The fire!" growled Malfoy.

"No way!" cried Weasley. "Beside, you deserve it,"

There were 'ooohs' ringing around the area.

"What did you say?" Grey eyes narrowed at the redhead. Ron started to feel his bravery slip away as he quivered under Malfoy's stare.

"You heard him," a feminine voice said. "You deserve it."

"Who's talking to you? You filthy little mudblood," snarled Malfoy.

Harry and Ron reacted instantly by drawing their wands and Malfoy took his own and pointed towards the two

"Expelliarmus!" two voices called out and the three wands from the boys' hand entered the two hands of the casters. The casters happened to be Tenebrae and Iris Kolchak.

"You," snarled Malfoy. Ten instinctively stepped in front of Iris, protecting her. Malfoy raised his hand, neck level and advance towards the heiress. Just as he was about to strangle her, a voice called out

"What is going on here?"

Everyone turned to see the door behind Ten opened and an adult was stood behind the two teens, looking down at the blonde.

"Nothing," muttered Malfoy. Ten handed him his wand back and was snatched out of her hand as Malfoy joined at the end of the queue.

"You all right, girls?" the teacher asked. The teens smirked and looked behind them to see a man of twenty, with black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes, grinning back at the two.

"David!" squealed the two girls, jumping into his arms. David chuckled, hugging the two tightly while the students slowly filed into the classroom. As soon as the last person entered, David lifted the two teens up as easily as picking up a feather and took them inside. He put them down in front of the door and closed it behind him. The girls giggled.

"Long time no see," he greeted.

"We saw each other two weeks ago, Dave," Ten rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it was too quiet," he winked. Ten lightly blushed. "Go to your seat," he ordered gently.

The two girls nodded and sat at a desk on the Slytherin side.

"OK, guys. Welcome to your first DADA lesson as you have started school yesterday," greeted the teacher to the whole class. "My name is Professor Kolchak and I'll be your DADA teacher for the year."

"Only a year?" whined the brunette.

"That's what I've assigned to do," nodded David.

"No fair," joined Iris.

"Sorry," he mouthed. "Anyways," he spoke to the class. "Today's lesson will be a project. Some may take a day; some may take a little bit longer in controlling this power. So we will have a month to practice and improve this project."

The class stayed quiet, listening intensely.

"The spell we are going to learn is way above Ordinary Wizarding Level and not many wizards achieved this," explained the black-headed man. "We are going to learn the Patronum Charm."

The class erupted into cheers except a few Slytherins. David just stood in front of his desk, chuckling.

"Alright, alright," he called out. "Settle down!"

The class quieten again.

"Now for starters, what is a patronum charm?"

Only two Slytherins and a few Gryffindors hands were up. David nodded to the heiress.

"A patronum charm is a spell that wards of Dementors and other dark aura/spirits," she answered.

"Five points to Slytherin," he nodded. "What form can the charm take?"

The same hands were raised. Professor Kolchak nodded to the boy-who-lived.

"It can be nothing, a wisp of smoke or can take any form depending on the wizard or witch's soul."

"Five points to Gryffindor," he praised. "And you need a strong happy memory to conjure a powerful charm." He looked down at each of the silent students.

"Harry, Ten and Iris. Come to the front, please," he suddenly spoke.

The three nodded and made their way there. They stood in a line in front of him and he bent down, almost level with them.

"I want you to perform the charm for us, can you do that?" he whispered.

The trio nodded. David addressed to the class once again.

"My three volunteers will show you what their patronum charm looks like and then you can have a go."

Harry stepped forward and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and let his memory fill him up before snapping his orbs open and raised his wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" she shouted. A large wisp of smoke exited the tip of his wand and took form the next second.

"What animal is that?" one of the Gryffindor awed.

"A stag," the boy-who-lived answered. And the silver creature vanished, leaving a few vapour hanging in the air. He stepped back and let the girls show theirs.

The two girls nodded and raised their wands. "Expecto Patronum!" they cried and two silver creatures appeared: a unicorn and a phoenix. Everyone stare in awe.

"Thank you very much," David stepped in. "Ten points to each of you. There you have it," he called out to the class. "Three patronum charms; three creatures. Now it is your turn."

The three teens retreated back to heir seat.

"I want a mixed group of Slytherin and Gryffindor and of boys and girls: a group that has one Slytherin male and female and one Gryffindor male and female."

The class groaned as some of the chairs scraped against the wooden floor. Ten and Iris stood in the middle of the room, scanning to find other members for their group.

"Hey, Ten! Iris!" someone called them from behind. The two girls turned to see the Golden Trio. Ten and Iris nodded back in greetings.

"Got your two Slytherins?" the heiress asked. Harry shook his head.

"Dumbledore!" an icy voice called out. "I need you to do me a small favour."

The group turned to Malfoy.

"Like?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Have Crabbe and Goyle in your group."

"No way!" cried Iris.

"Ditto. Find another guinea pig," snorted the brunette.

Not bothered to try and convinced them, the Blondie and his current girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, went off to find two Gryffindors to work with, much to their displeasure.

"Why can't we just work with whoever we want?" asked Parkinson. "When was the last time we ever listen to a teacher like him?"

"In that you are right, my dear," Malfoy smirked. "Let's go back."

Pansy rolled her hazel eyes and followed the Dragon back to the Golden Trio.

"Would you fucking leave us alone?" Ten hissed, anger blaring in her sapphire eyes.

"Why should I when there's fresh meat to attend to?" coughed the Blondie. You could almost hear a growl escaping Ten's parted lips if the classroom wasn't so loud doing the practical.

"Whoa! Who let the tiger out?" laughed the Slytherin Prince. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

Rolling their eyes, the two Slytherin girls turned to the Gryffindor Trio.

"Let's work in a five. This is not going to work out," sighed Ten.

"Fine by me," nodded Harry, leading the group to an empty space. They all walked in and out of the crowd to a far corner, near the exit door.

"To be honest, Ten, we all know how to do the Patronum Charm," shrugged Harry.

"Even them?" nodded Iris to Ron and Hermione.

"Even them," nodded Harry.

"Well we can just perform it once, and if it is rusty then we'll practice until it is powerful enough," suggested the heiress.

Following her instructions, the five of them draw their wands and at the same time, shouted out the incarnation: A phoenix, a unicorn and a stag were joined by a lion and an otter; the lion belonged to Ron and Hermione owned the otter.

"Cool creatures," beamed Ten.

Ron and Hermione blushed lightly.

Suddenly the bell rang, ending the lesson.

"OK, your homework is to do a small research on the spell. I want one roll of parchment done by next week," called the Professor over the noise of the students packing away. The Golden Trio and the duo were the first ones to exit the classroom and they headed for the great Hall straightaway for lunch.

"That was an ok lesson, apart from the fact that Malfoy doesn't leave us alone," commented the Muggle-born.

"Yeah. But don't forget, this is only the first lesson. Who knows what he could do for the rest of the year," huffed the silver-pools female. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

They arrived at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Well, this is where we will part until the next lesson," grinned Ten. Her best friend and herself bid the Golden Trio goodbye and joined the rest of the Slytherin at the Slytherin table and served themselves.

-00-

"Welcome, Gryffindors and Slytherin, to your first Transfiguration lesson," greeted the head of Gryffindor, Professor McGonagoll. "Now as you may have noticed, there may be a few people that are not here in this class is because they are in the lower group of Transfiguration. In other words, you will be doing advanced Transfiguration while the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin, sixth years do the original Transfiguration."

"Today's lesson will simply be turning a jewelry box into a mouse, using a three stage process." The Professor went to the board and with a wave of her wand the diagrams with explanation were written on the board. "Off you go." And with another wave of her wand, each of the students has their own black jewelry box.

The two Slytherin teens, who sat at the back of the classroom, dug out their wand from their pocket and read the instructions on the board.

"Lets do this," sighed the brunette. Ten tapped her box softly three times and said the incarnation, her wand pointed to the edge of the lid. "Unus Tempus Temporis."

An invisible liquid was poured against the jewelry box and the black became brown fur, the tinsel at the front of the box became a tail, the lid became the head and the rest was a body and two pairs of legs.

"Nice," complimented Iris. She turned and did hers. Her mouse and Ten's mouse were the same except Iris made her mouse black, as to not mixed up with the other mouse.

"Duo Tempus Temporis," this time, the girls added their own mouse a voice. Once the mice felt something strange in their throat, they opened their mouth, their front teeth sticking out, and started to squeak.

At the sound of squeaking, Professor McGonagoll went over to their table.

"Excellent girls," she grinned. "Now for stage three, add your own bits. Think hard on what you want it to do and say the incarnation,"

Ten nodded and thought hard at what she wants to see first. With a grin on her face she called out, "Unus Addo Duo Tempus Temporis," her wand pointed to her mouse. Immediately, the mouse stood on its back legs and started shaking his butt about, the tail swinging around.

Ten and Iris giggled at the dancing mouse. The Professor rolled her blue eyes and walked back to her desk muttering under her breath.

"Dancing," she breathed. "I should have known."

"Try yours," giggled the brunette. Her best friend nodded and did the same thing. Instead of becoming a dancing mouse, Iris made her mouse have special powers. The mouth opened and out came a puff of smoke.

"Ice power!" beamed Ten. "So cool!"

Her mouse had a grumpy features all over its face and started dancing again, moving closer and closer to the black rat until it bumped him out of the way. The brown mouse grinned innocently, while Iris scowled down at the creature.

Ten couldn't help it and burst into laughter.

"If you are done with experimenting, try and reverse the process," said Professor McGonagoll, rubbing her temple.

"Yes Ma'am," saluted the girls.

The girls pointed their wands to the active mice and muttered, "Duo Tempus Temporis."

The liquid appeared and stopped the active mice, making them normal with squeaky voices.

They then muttered, "Unus Tempus Temporis," and the brown and black fur balls returned back to the original Jewelry boxes.

A moment later the bell rang ending the class. Gryffindors and Slytherin stopped what they were doing and packed away their stuff, heading towards the exit.

"That was a fun lesson," chirped the owner of a pair of silver pools.

"Yeah," nodded her best friend. "And our mice were cute."

Iris giggled and the two teens entered the Great Hall for teatime.

"So, what shall we do?" asked one of the girls.

"I've got language class," grimaced Ten. "The fun part of that lesson is that I get to learn Russian."

"RUSSIAN!" Iris almost screamed. Ten flinched at the loud noise. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask?" cried the heiress.

"That is no excuse."

"That is no excuse either," Ten folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine!" sighed Iris. "Leave me," she made an attempt to fake weep when something or better, **someone** caught her hand. The two girls turned to the owner.

Grey eyes looked down at the black-headed girl, an unusual glint in his eyes.

"Hands off," the heiress's best friend snarled.

"Unlikely," he said casually. Then he felt something against his chest. A 6.2 inches, weeping willow with a hair of a unicorn, wand was drawn and pointed against the heir's chest by the heiress opposite him.

"Leave her," she growled.

Malfoy let go of Iris's hand and continued his way down the table to his seat where Parkinson was and sat down as if everything was normal. Ten and Iris traveled down the other end of the table, far away from the arrogant prince and sat down, eating their meals and chatting from time to time. With a lot of happiness in the air as well as the clatter of knives and forks and chatter, time went by fast.


	3. Chapter 2

**Part II**

"Once upon a time," someone spoke, "there was a little girl who was an only child and lived with her grandfather. She was an innocent witch, who loves Quidditch and learning new languages that every cell in her body was filled with joy. But one day she fell in love and found that her crush was walking in a dark night and decided to follow."

"Bad choice," a boy rolled his eyes. The storyteller nodded.

"She found out who was her crush was meeting with, and then there was a loud bomb and everything went black. When she woke up, she noticed she had black wings and knew instantly that she was cursed and one by one did the back feathers fall until she was rotted to death."

Loud cheers erupted; whistling was heard as the whole room applauded. The girl, long, dark green hair with soft, pale green eyes bowed, doing a small curtsey with her matching pale green dress. Her full red lips curled into a smirk, as she was satisfied with her so-called 'bedtime story'.

Pale green orbs, looked at each student one-by-one and up to the side of the room where the teachers were stood, also applauding, until her eyes locked gaze with a pair of amber, looking down at her in amusement. It has only been a moment and already she could feel heat burning up inside her abdomen. She noticed, what seems to be an eternity that the owner of the amber eyes was getting closer and closer until he was about an inch from her. He clicked his index finger and thumb together, snapping her out of her trance.

The girl blinked and looked around, noticing it was empty except for the two of them and grinned looking back at the young man.

"Day dreaming again, love?" his husky voice asked.

"Is it a crime to do so?" she answered with her own question. A finger ran down her cheek. Pale green orbs were closed. The same finger ran down her jaw, to her neck and down her chest. The girl held her breath as the heat temperature increased inside of her. The owner of the moving finger grinned at the sight and suddenly became daring. He ran his finger up and down her exposed cleavage, making her moan so quietly it was almost inaudible.

He leaned it, licking her dry lips and she parted them, waiting. But it never came. Instead she felt the strings of the neckline pulled away, its material grazing her skin and she waited for the next move.

The boy picked her up, his arms wrapped around her bare legs and walked towards a bed behind her, placing her gently on the soft mattress. The same pale green orbs opened, locking gaze with a dark amber orbs and she smirked.

"Finally want to do it, huh?" she whispered. "After how many years?"

His answer was a grunt and he bent low, kissing her harshly, plunging his tongue through her slightly parted lips. Immediately, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. They both moaned as their tongues made contact. Licking around her mouth, the owner of the amber orbs placed his weight on his elbows and knees and then broke the heated kiss. He looked over her flushed face and smirked, his eyes completely pitch black with a ting of amber through them. Desire and lust was pumping in his veins.

"Alex," she whispered, her pale green eyes now darken to forest green: an indication that lust was inside of her. Wanting more, she placed a hand on his nape and kissed him roughly, lifting her hips up against his. They both groaned at the contact, their pelvis grinding.

Alex let out a small growl deep within his throat. '_She's trying to take over'_ he thought, grinning to himself. _'I'll make her drive insane.'_ He placed most of his weight on his legs and while kissing her tender lips he ran a hand down her lower leg. Immediately, he heard a moan against his lips.

The kiss was broken from lack of air as they both gasped for breath. They stared at each other, the girl's arms by her side, Alex's hand running up and down her leg. She tilted her head back in sensation, feeling the heat reaching her climax, wanting a sweet release. She growled his name and felt both of her shoes taken off and immediately she knew…

Getting off her, Alex placed himself on the bed beside her feet. He ran a hand down the bottom of her feet, earning a small giggle.

"Ticklish are we?" he drawled. He leant down and kissed each of her toes and started his journey. Dragging his lips down the side of her foot, he kissed her ankle as he reached there. He nibbled at a spot above that, and began showering her lower leg with kisses, going up her knee.

From there, he kissed the spot going up to her thighs. He could hear her rapid breathing, sometimes coming in short gasps and knew he was driving her insane. His goal was completed but that doesn't mean he has to stop his fun. He kisses around the thighs and moved himself between her legs. He rubbed small circles in her inner thigh and could feel heat coming from that spot, knowing she want a sweet release desperately, and fast. The pale green eyes shut tight and the owner let out a growl, tilting her head back.

Smirking, Alex now started to massage her inner thigh, watching her, teasing her and then knelt down kissing a spot right beside her nether regions. The girl felt butterflies in her stomach and gasp at his ministrations. It's the only way she could react. And it was just a beginning. Alex did the same thing to her other leg earning a growl and some moans. But he was starting to feel it too: the heat burning in his lower abdomen. And he knows what she wants, for he wants it too.

He went back on top of her, his weight on his leg as he straddled her, sitting on her legs.

"Eliza," his lips whispered. The owner pale green pools, Eliza, moan in respond still breathing in short gasps. With one hand beside her petite frame, Alex used the other hand to rub her sides, earning a giggle. Wasting no time, he moved his hands to his lover's back, pulling the strings at her nape and at the bottom of her dress, taking her green robes off her, revealing her bare frame. Alex licked his lips in anticipation.

It was just how he had imagined, except far more beautiful to look at… to stare at… her skin as white as snow; her lips as red as blood; her face filled with pale green eyes, rosy cheeks; her neck long and slender; her shoulders small and strong; but the one thing he loves to stare and tease was her round breast. It was not big, nor was it small… just perfect to his sight and only to his sight.

Alex felt the heat growing more intense than he have ever felt before and continued his journey and started from the top. He pecked her forehead, the tip of her nose, earning a small giggle, and then captured her lips with his swiftly. Eliza responded immediately, her hands in his hair, playing with his brown strands, and sometimes fisting them. But it was short and quick.

Breaking the kiss, he continued: down her jaw and her neck nipping at her collarbone. No respond. Or maybe it was inaudible. He didn't know. He licked on a spot between the nerves, making the skin soggy before biting it down, the red liquid pouring out slowly. He sucked it all, stopping the flow, earning a groan. Leaving one body part out of the ministrations, he went straight to her chest.

Eliza's breathing was to the limit. Every time she feels his lips against her skin go lower and lower, her breathing gets faster and faster, the heat not doing any help as the temperature increased.

Alex stopped just above her breast, and smirked to himself. He showered her breast with small kisses, avoiding her nipple until it was time. He did the same to the other breast and once he finished he took one of the sensitive bud between his lips and sucked.

His sucking had no rhythm. It was fast; slow; soft; hard; no rhythms at all, never letting his lover follow the rhythm. And that wasn't all. If the sucking wasn't enough, Alex placed the other sensitive bud between his thumb and index finger, playing with it. It was more than enough to drive Eliza insane. She was growling; moaning; groaning; fisting her hair, trying to stop; NO! Wanting a sweat release. She lifted her hip, grinding against his, hinting him; telling him.

Alex ignored the sign, grinning to himself, making Eliza frown. He stopped sucking one bud and went onto its twin, doing the same thing. But he brought up his free hand and massaged the former. Time went by and it came. The only one thing they both wanted desperately, since the day they set eyes on each other for the very first time.

He straddled her once again and locked gaze. Amber with pale green and no sound was heard for the question and the answer was already given. Alex pulled down her panties, and then took off his attire, which he hadn't done at the beginning and sat between her legs. He continued to stare at her, hands on her hips to balance him and enter her in one, fast thrust. At the same time, the girl lifted her hips

Despite the fact that it was their first time having sex, the pain was bearable, as if they have done it a million times. It may not be normal for us, but to them it is.

Alex began to pick up speed, slowly reaching his climax, feeling as if he was in heaven. Sweat was pouring down his skin but he also feels his partners climax and he knew…

In and out he went with every thrust he gain speed and with every thrust they were both closer to the climax until that one last hit…

Eliza arched her back and let out a scream, calling his name. Alex was doing the same, grunting her name in her ears before crashing on top of her, his energy failing him. In that position did they stay until the next morning, unnoticed by anyone, to their satisfaction.

-00-

The brunette was halfway up the grand staircase when she felt heat inside her abdomen, and she jerked her head to the window, looking up at the now dark sky, the sun already set. She wondered why she was feeling this all of a sudden. She doesn't have any mental connection with anyone; she doesn't have any empathy ability.

She let out a breath as she felt the heat gave way, feeling normal once again and continued her way up three flights of stairs. Her hair sway from left to right lightly with every step, her sapphire eyes blinking from time to time and with a bag over her right shoulder. Ignoring everyone around her, she let her mind drift off to a world full of imagination. But often it was interrupted with a certain someone who has black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes.

Ten frowned. But it was forgotten as she felt a pain on her forehead. She got out of her daydream and could hear howls of laughter behind her. She turned around and glared at the group of Slytherins, Malfoy included.

"That's the umpteenth time you bumped into me," someone said in amusement.

Ten turned to the golden gargoyle she bumped into. She had indeed been daydreaming and lost track of time, that she just noticed she was on the third floor.

"Sorry. My mind keeps on drifting," she spoke rubbing her sore spot.

"I'm not surprised," he chuckled. Ten rolled her orbs.

"Sugar quill," she muttered. Immediately there was noise as the gargoyle began to spin, an elevator of stairs following. Stepping on one of the steps, Ten waited until she arrived at the mahogany door and entered without knocking.

Immediately she entered into a room filled with rich red and brown materials, sparkles here and there. Right in front of her, almost at the top was a golden balcony, leading to a personal library and bedroom. The stairs connected to it ended up beside a small perch, where a rich red phoenix slept, its head underneath its wings. All around the rooms there were many cupboards and portraits of past head teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And also finally there was a large desk in which her grandfather sat behind it.

"Evening, grandfather," Ten chirped.

"Good evening, Tenebrae" greeted Dumbledore, looking up from the _Daily Mail_, a muggle newspaper he was reading just to smile at his granddaughter. "How is my princess doing today?"

"Fine," she smiled back. She entered the room fully and gave a peck on his cheek. She then strode over to the bird of grace, Fawkes, and stroked his head.

Fawkes opened his golden beak and let out a few melody notes. Ten grinned.

"It is always angelic to see a smile on a beautiful face," someone said. The two Dumbledores turned to the entrance of the office. There stood, closing the door, was the brunette's best friend's cousin, the new DADA professor.

"David," beamed the heiress. She then realized what his status was and cleared her throat. "I mean, Professor Koltchak,"

David chuckled. "Hi," he winked, causing Ten's cheek to go pink.

"Welcome," greeted Dumbledore getting up. "Everything is prepared for the study."

Ten looked at her grandfather. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, Professor McGraw has got some business to attend so Professor Koltchak gladly volunteered. You will continue your lessons and you won't have to stay for three hours tonight," explained the headmaster.

"Make sense since he is Russian," nodded the brunette. Shifting her bag onto her other shoulder, the heiress walked up the stairs and entered the study room.

What was dark was now lit. The torches were filled with flames, giving out light. The fireplace was lit, giving off enough heat. On either side of the doorway was a large cupboard filled with books. Beside one cupboard were hangers where Ten placed her cloak and walked across the dark green carpet. She reached her mahogany desk, where her inkpot, quills and parchments lay on one corner, her Russian textbook piled neatly in the other corner.

The heiress took out her wand and conjured a spare chair.

"We've got enough resources for my lesson. If you want other books that are not here, there's a mini library opposite," she explained. She picked up her Russian course book. "But this is what I usually use anyways."

David, who stood at the doorway all this time, walked across the room. With every step he took, the brunette realized her heart was pumping faster. The young adult was now an inch away from her and he raised his hand to stroke one of her fair cheeks.

The girl drew in a breath at the gesture unnoticed by the figure opposite her. Then he spoke in a quiet, husky voice, "we should get started. Time is ticking away."

Ten absently nodded and felt his presence moved. She got out of her trance and sat down beside the owner of the chocolate-brown eyes, reaching for her textbook.

"I don't know how good you are at this so we're going to have a small conversation and see where you are up to," explained the professor.

Ten took a deep breath.

"Hello," she spoke in soft Russian. "My name is Tenebrae Dumbledore. I am sixteen years old and my birthday is on 27th February. I have two parents, both dead so I love with my grandfather. I am an only child.

"My favorite foods are all made by Hogwarts and I love playing Quidditch. Quidditch, in fact, is my passion and my liking towards that sport is strong. There were several times when I had injuries but I was up and running the next day."

She stopped there. It may be short but it was effective.

"Well done. Within three years, you have learnt the introduction, food sports, and body parts in proper detail," David nodded.

Ten blushed lightly.

"Any idea what to do next?" she asked bravely.

"Well we can continue where you left of would be a start," answered the professor. Ten nodded in agreement and opened the page of her course book to the last page about body parts.

-00-

An hour and a half later did Ten receive her Russian language and she was proud of herself. Learning Russian for the past three years made the missed lesson easy and was done within half an hour. In other words Ten was able to cramped two lessons in an hour and a half's lesson with ease.

She let out a tired sigh as a snake portrait appeared in front of her down in the cold dungeons.

"Parselmouth," she suddenly yawned. The red eyes of the silver snake glowed and the door of the common room creaked open.

A room of green and silver mixed with black furniture greeted her eyes. There was a large fireplace, green flames dancing, on one side of the room; couches of leather black were seated in front. A large space was in the middle of the room for the students to move about and on the other side of the room were tables and chairs for students to do their homework.

All around the room, nailed on the walls were many portraits. The brunette walked across the room towards a picture of a forest, home of the fairytale pixies, their wings shooting out colorful orbs like a rainbow.

"Beauty of the Beast," she said. The black fairy, whom seems to be the leader, appeared in the middle of the portrait and winked at her mistress, opening the door.

The heiress stepped on the black marble ground of her bedroom. On her right was a fireplace; above that a portrait of her family and ancestors, including her parents and grandfather; beside that a bookshelf with stories and spell books. In front of her were two desks; one for her homework, the other her dressing table. On her left was a queen-size, four-poster bed covered in black curtains embroidered in silver thread. Beside that was a double door leading to the balcony. There was another door beside it leading to the bathroom en suite.

The brunette unclasped her cloak, letting it fall to the ground with a soft swoosh. She then unbuckled her boots and placed it in a space beside the bookshelf. Ten dragged her legs across the room and plopped onto her bed, unaware if the figure hidden in the shadows… until it spoke.

"Ten?" a croaky voice spoke out. Ten snapped her eyes opened as it was closed when she was lying on the bed and sat up. She stared into space at the location she though the voice came from. Indeed someone spoke in that direction, for the source of the voice came out of the shadows.

It was Iris, her eyes dull and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Iris!" Ten practically screamed, running towards her. She hugged her best friend tight to stop her from shaking and lead her to her bed. "Are you OK? What happened?"

"Oh, Ten," the black-headed girl sobbed. "Malfoy. He… he raped me."

The bright blue eyes widen at the answer she received and anger was burning in her. And then her friend began to speak again.

"I was in my room, slightly tired from the day…"

**FLASHBACK**

Ten and Iris bid each other goodbye as soon as they exited the Great Hall after dinner that day. While Ten went up the grand staircase to her grandfather's office for an extra three hours of modern language, Iris trudged down to the dungeons to the Slytherin common room. After walking down the stairs and down the cold, damp corridor, a portrait of a snake was in front of her and she gave the password (Parselmouth).

The red eyes of the silver snake glowed and the portrait creaked opened noiselessly and the black-headed girl entered, stretching her arms during the process as tiredness claimed her body. Ignoring the atmosphere around her, she went straight to one of the portraits hanging on the wall: a shallow field with nothing but a black horse bang on in the middle, eating grass, a stubborn aura around him. He looked up, his black beady eyes staring emotionless at the girl, waiting.

"Watch as I rise to a whole new height," she spoke. The horse bowed its head in pride and the door swung open effortlessly. Iris stepped into her bedroom: a black floorboard, with green walls and curtains. Black furniture around the room providing all of her prize possession and a four-poster bed in the middle of the room, against the wall, covered with green curtains embroidered with silver thread.

She did what she normally does when she enters her bedroom: she took of her cloak and placed it on a chair with a soft swoosh as it made contact with the ground. Her shoes and socks were taken off next; then her jumper and her green and silver tie were next.

Not bothered to start on her homework (transfiguration: an evaluation of the spell), Iris immediately laid down on her bed, unaware of a dark presence, waiting to enter. She had just closed her eyes when she began to feel drowsy, not with tiredness, but with something else she couldn't place.

Heat was beginning to fill her from within her abdomen and the tension between her inner thighs began to thicken. She moaned so quietly she can barely hear it herself. She placed her hand underneath the skirt to rub the tension and heat away but the more she rubs, the worse it got. She didn't notice her balcony door opened nor the boy who entered her territory.

Draco Malfoy looked around the room as if he owned it before his eyes resting on the female figure, smirking lightly to himself. He is fully aware of her reaction for he was the caster of the spell. He took off his top and shoes now only in his black slacks and advanced on the black-headed witch. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her, sitting on her legs. Immediately Iris stopped rubbing her nether region, letting her arms rest on either side of her, subconsciously fist the mattress.

The blonde heir went straight ahead and caught her lips with his harshly. Him being the dominant as he is, he easily plunged his tongue between her parted lips straight away and moaned at the contact of the two tongues. Nothing happened for a while; Iris wasn't responding. _'No matter,_' he thought.

Wasting no time, he began to fumble with her shirt, undoing the buttons, while he started teasing her. Sucking on a spot on her neck, he left a reddish mark, while hearing the girl moaned. He dragged his lips down, concentrating on her collarbone while his nimble fingers unbuttoned the last one, opening her shirt. He didn't take it off, since he won't go that far…

Malfoy nipped here and there, a smirk on his lips against her skin every time the witch moaned and groaned. She was starting to thrash her head from side to side. He then went down to her shoulder and sucked it enough for the blood to flow. Iris gasped and tears began to sting her eyes as her mind began to register on what's going on.

Draco got up, resting some of his weight on the girl's legs and looked at his handiwork. Iris was breathing in short, soft gasps, and sweat all over her forehead, her hair plastered onto it. There was a reddish mark on her neck and on her shoulder. Her shirt was undone, exposing her chest.

Draco Malfoy was surprised to see she wasn't wearing a bra but he smirked nonetheless. He leant forward once again going to her breast and Iris whimpered, waiting for the torture. She wants to stop this, but her body wouldn't let her; not when she's still under the spell. She hissed at the feeling as the boy's tongue made contact with her left nipple.

The blond heir rest both his hand either side of her body and after licking her left nipple he placed it between his mouth and sucked. His sucking had no rhythm, not letting Iris get used to the feeling: it was fast; slow; harsh; soft at different rate. The witch lifted her hip, grinding her against his, making him stop and groaned. But the wizard did not stop. He did the same treatment to her right nipple, until he was satisfied did he stopped and returned his attention to her lips.

He kissed her once more, a bit gentler, secretively resting his hand over her region. And that was that. Iris arched her back and let out a small scream, while her mind drifted into heaven and back again in a few seconds journey. Draco continued to kiss her but something was wrong. _'She's not responding.'_ He thought. He broke the kiss, his lips hovered above hers by a centimeter and from then on, did she finally break free.

"Get off," she hissed.

Draco Malfoy did as he was told and was standing on one side of the bed, his back to the balcony door.

"How dare you," Iris continued. She got up and did her first top three buttons, covering her breast. Her eyes were now dark filled with anger and her mouth curved, showing off her fangs both she and Ten inherited. "Get out," she finally said, her inner power revealed slightly opening the balcony doors.

Draco Malfoy didn't need telling twice as he immediately left, after collecting his clothing. Not once did he look back. Iris let out a shaky sighed and immediately got changed properly. She quickly and quietly headed out of her bedroom and straight into Ten's room, where she can easily feel secure and find comfort even if the brunette is not around yet.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"And that's how it happened."

Iris was sitting on the bed, back leaning against the wall, her tears forgotten as she spoke her last word.

"That bastard," Ten roared. "He had no right. And here I thought his family and he have honors." Ten's angered eyes were quickly substituted into worry as she looked over at her friends. "And you? How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know," the black-headed witch sighed. "I'm still confused as to how I began to feel that heat before he came."

This question also pondered the heiress. _'He couldn't use any potions, since we haven't learnt anything like that at the moment. But what if…' _

A soft giggle entered her ears and she looked up to see her silver-eyed girl holding up a wand.

"Is that…" asked Ten. Without getting an answer, she grabbed for the wand, withdrawing her own and placed the tips together: immediately green sparks flew different directions.

"Amazing," the brunette breathed. "He made his own spell on you to make you feel lust." She quickly glanced at her friend's horror face and quickly put her to sleep using the sleeping spell, letting her rest on her bed, before setting out on a mission to find young Mister Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 3

**Part III**

It has been an hour since Iris have told her best friend of Malfoy accusing of raping her and the brunette still couldn't find where Malfoy ran off to. There was only ten minutes left till the end of curfew. Malfoy could be anywhere; out patrolling corridors; outside in the school grounds. Ten was at the corridor of the entrance hall, looking around feverishly to find Malfoy when she saw someone outside by the lake. The full moon was out and reflected on the lake's surface and was glad for the light for she had found a blonde boy sitting at the edge of it.

Furious at his action earlier, Ten went outside, opening the doors with a bang and went over to Malfoy within thirty seconds. Scaring the poor Slytherin Prince, she pushed him into the lake, his startled scream scaring her, as she was too used to the silence. Moments later, Malfoy broke the surface gasping for air.

"What was that for?" he growled.

"For dishonoring your family: YOU RAPED MY BEST FRIEND!" screamed Ten, answering his question.

Malfoy swam to the edge of the lake and got out of the water, his soaked clothes heavy on him.

"For your information…"

"Save it for someone who cares," Ten interrupted. She quickly drew out her wand but something cold entered her body and every time she breathed, a cloud of breath exited her parted mouth. Her eyes widen in fear as the shadow loomed over the two teens and she turned to meet a faceless creature: the Dementors.

Thinking on her feet, Ten waved her wand and blasted at the dementor while speaking, "Expecto Patronum." A silver creature formed as a bright unicorn appeared at the end of the wand and knocked the dementor away, watching it flee before disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Breathing hard, Ten turned to the Blonde who also had fear in his grey eyes. Ten narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You OK?" she whispered. Malfoy could only nod vigorously. Ten sighed and spoke an incarnation softly, drying Malfoy up before grabbing a hold of one of his arms and dragging him up to the Slytherin Common Room.

-00-

Iris woke up the next morning, and took in her surroundings. She knew instantly that she was in a different room since her prize possession where not visible to her silver eyes. She looked around feverishly; panic began to rise in the pit of her stomach until her eyes set onto a lock of brown hair on the black leather couch.

The black-headed witch tiptoed to the couch; she sighed when she saw her best friend sleeping deeply. Checking the time on the sill of the fireplace, Iris thought it was appropriate to wake up Ten. She did so.

"Hey. How are you feeling now?" asked Ten, as she got herself into a sitting position.

"Better. The sleep helped," sighed Iris.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright. Mentally, I mean," Ten asked.

A nod was all she got. Not wanting to press the situation, Ten got up and headed towards the bathroom and got dressed. She exited the room to find Iris, sitting on the edge of her bed. She was wearing the usual skirt and shirt, the three top buttons undone, a tie loosely around her neck and her jumper in her arms. Contrary to her, Ten was wearing skirt, her jumper tied around her waist, shirt with only two buttons undone, her tie loosely around her neck, knotted and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Lets go," chirped Ten and the two girls left Ten's room, left the Slytherin Common, left the dungeons and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Tenebrae," someone called. The two girls turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking down the grand staircase. "May I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. Bidding Iris goodbye, Ten joined her grandfather at the stairs. They both watched Iris disappear through the large, golden, double doors before locking each other's gaze.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ten.

"Rumor has it, word from the black unicorn, that something went wrong between Miss Koltchak and Mr. Malfoy,"

At the sound of Malfoy, youthful blue orbs harden and Dumbledore had a vague idea of what happened between the two Slytherin teens.

Looking around, making sure no one was eavesdropping, Ten answered in a whisper, "Malfoy tried to rape Iris."

Dumbledore wasn't surprised at all. Nor did Ten expect him to be so.

"I see," he said, a strange glint in his eyes, Ten knew so well and her own pools widen in surprise.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking," she cried quietly.

"That depends on what you are thinking," her grandfather mused.

Ten gaped at her grandfather. Suddenly a commotion was heard in the Great Hall. Giving one more glance at her elder, Ten ran down the stairs and at the entrance of the Great Hall.

The teachers were all stood up from their seat; a large crowd surrounded two teens and by seeing the face of Malfoy, Ten's heart sank. Taking a deep breath, she called out, "What's going on here?"

Everyone's attention went to her and a small gateway was made through the crowd, leading to the centre. Ten made her way towards Malfoy in fast stride and her heart sank when she Iris was in the middle as well, glaring up at the Blonde Slytherin. She turned to one of the students: it was Harry and he only shrugged at her.

Ten walked slowly towards the two and stood between them, facing Iris.

"Well, well, well," Malfoy taunted. "Looks who's here. The bitch's friend,"

Iris growled and launched at him, but she blocked by Ten who stopped her. Everyone reacted. The Slytherin moved forward a bit, as did the Golden Trio, but it seems the heiress has it under control.

"Iris! Stop this!" she cried. She looked behind her, and saw Malfoy's eyes wide.

"Slytherins! Take Malfoy away from this crowd," ordered Ten. "The rest of you, go back to your meals. There's no show here."

Obeying the hard tone of the girl, the crowd gradually thinned except the Trio stood where they were. Instead they advanced towards the duo.

"Is everything OK?" asked the bushy-haired girl. Ten gave them no respond or any sign that she had heard them as she concentrated on her best friend.

"Iris?" she asked. Iris paid no attention to the heiress, as she stared angrily at Malfoy. Sighing, Ten dragged her outside to the lake and splashed some water onto Iris's face. Silver orbs blinked before turning to the owner of the pair of blue orbs.

"Ten?" she called. Ten let out a sigh of relief, unaware that the Golden Trio was watching from the entrance of the Entrance Hall.

"You scared me girl," she replied.

Iris gazed went to the green grass. Then she felt a pair of arms around her tightly and she placed her own around the girl, hugging her tight, and tears were rolling down.

"Forget about it please. It won't do you any good," Ten's voice was soft and sincere, as if guiding Iris back into the light.

"Thank you," the young witch whispered. Ten smiled pulling back enough to see Iris smiling brightly back at her.

"Now that's the Iris I know: looking bright, beautiful and smiley!" Ten grinned. Iris could only blush.

"I'm hardly near beautiful, Ten. You should know that," she whispered.

"Oh. So now we're talking about beauties? That's unexpected," Ten rolled her eyes, sarcastic dripping in her tone. Iris had to chuckle lightly.

"You wanna eat," her friend spoke quietly. Iris lifted her silver pools and nodded, but hesitated in walking back to the castle.

"I know," Ten whispered. "We'll go into the kitchen." And the two teens did so.

-00-

When the end-of-school bell rang throughout the castle, scraping noises were heard as the students got up, packed away their stuff and made their way back to their dormitories, common room or to the Great Hall.

The Golden Trio trudged out of their History Of Magic lesson and the two boys went straight to their dormitories and changed into their gold and red Quidditch robe, their brooms on their shoulder as they walked out onto the castle ground towards the pitch.

"New captain, eh?" Ron Weasley gloated. Harry could only nod, a tinkle of pink on his cheek. Just early in September, when Professor Dumbledore said his speech, he included the new Quidditch Captain. Harry was the new Gryffindor captain as well as Malfoy the same to Slytherin.

The two players reached the changing rooms where the rest of the Gryffindor team were. Colin and Dennis Creevey sat way at the front, looking energetic and excited, Merlin knows why; Ginny was sitting two rows behind them, chatting to her fellow chasers and Ron and Harry entered the field.

"OK. I wanted a quick word with you all before we actually get onto the pitch, because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program, which I think will make all the difference…"

Harry was holding up a large diagram of a Quidditch pitch, on which were drawn many lines, arrows and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board and the arrows began to wriggle over the diagram like caterpillars. Harry gave a quick talk: sharp and quick and easily understandable.

"So," Harry breathed. "Is that clear? Any questions?" there was silent and Harry sent them to the pitch. The owner of the green orbs mounted his broomstick and kicked at the ground, soaring up into the air. The cool evening air whipped his face. It felt wonderful to be back on the Quidditch pitch. He soared right around the stadium at full speed, racing Ginny and Ron. Suddenly someone called out his name.

"Over there!" Christina pointed towards a direction. Harry followed and saw several people in green robes walking onto the pitch, broomsticks in hand.

"I don't believe it!" Harry hissed in outrage. "I booked the pitch for today! We'll see about this!"

Harry shot towards the ground, landing rather harder than he meant to in his anger, staggering slightly a he dismounted. The rest of the team followed.

"Malfoy!" Harry bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Scarhead," taunted Malfoy. The Slytherin all guffawed stupidly, especially Crabbe and Goyle.

"But I booked the pitch!" said Harry, positively spitting with rage. "I booked it!"

"Ah," said Malfoy, "but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch Pitch, owing to the need to train their new Chaser."_

"You've got a new Chaser?" asked Harry, distracted. "Where?"

And from behind the five large figures and a skinny figure before them came a seventh player: a girl with fair skin, brunette hair and bright blue eyes. It was Tenebrae Dumbledore.

"Hey," she greeted.

Harry could only gape. So did Ron.

"Now you know, let us practice," said Malfoy, walking passed them.

"No!" Harry screamed.

Malfoy tutted. "Haven't you heard of sharing?"

"Oh, leave them be," cried the heiress. "We've got all the other days before the match to use the pitch."

Malfoy turned to glare at the heiress. She heard a faint sound behind her and placed her broom behind her, blocking the attack a Slytherin player was about to do. In turn she glared at that player before turning back to Malfoy. Without a word, Malfoy turned back to the castle with the rest of the team behind him except the girl. Once Malfoy was out of earshot, she turned her attention back to the boy-who-lived.

"Sorry about that," she said.

"It's ok. I know how Malfoy is," spoke Harry. "Thanks."

A smile is all he got and after bidding goodbye did Harry returned back to his training.

-00-

It was very late at night. The sky was pitching black; no moon or stars can be seen; it was cold and windy with leaves rustling against the concrete ground. Soft footsteps were heard as a man of twenty made his way to the Dark Forest, across the soft green grass on the Hogwarts ground. He had his cloak around him and with every few steps he looked around him to make sure no one was watching. But he failed to notice a pair of wide blue eyes watching his every move, as he entered the Forbidden Forest.

-00-

Ten woke up from having a small dream: a memory from the past; a memory of her parents' death. It was becoming regular nowadays and not once had she told Professor Dumbledore nor her best friend. Continuing her life as she normally does, she got out of her bed and went to her bathroom en suite. She opened her cold tap and let the water ran. Cupping the clear liquid, she splashed the cool substance on her sweaty face, relief showing over her face, as her muscle relaxed. Noticing her mouth dry, Ten re-entered her bedroom and put on her jumper. Without putting on her slippers or shows, Ten straightaway exit her bedroom and out of the Slytherin common and into the corridor.

Wrapping her arms around her to keep herself warm, Te subconsciously made her way down the Grand Staircase and through a door that leads to two places: The Hufflepuff Common Room and the kitchens. Having nothing to do with Hufflepuff, she made her way to the kitchen.

After a while of walking down the corridor, a portrait of fruits appeared in front of her. Reaching up, she tickled the pear with her forefinger and it giggled, turning into a large green doorknob. Twisting the cool metal, Ten entered a large and warm kitchen. Noises were still made as half of the house-elves were washing the dishes while the other made breakfast, even if it is around two o'clock in the morning. Her favorite house-elf walked towards her.

"Mistress," it squeaked. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Just a glass of cool water," answered Ten. Dobby disappeared in the crowd and returned with a tray of a jug of water with ice, butterbeer and some sweets, along with a glass. Expecting this, Ten poured herself a glass of water and drank it all before placing it back onto the tray and dismissing Dobby.

Feeling more wide awake, Ten exited the kitchen and took a stroll around the corridors, rethinking about her dream. She does this and managed to get away without any Prefects watching.

Suddenly a chill breeze brushed against her bare legs as she was wearing shorts and she shivered, goose bumps appearing. She turned to see the front gates opened by a crack. Curiosity being her thing, she walked up towards the door and peaked outside and gasped quietly. There, outside walking across the grass was Professor Koltchak, David. He entered the Dark Forest.

Making sure no one else was watching, the heiress closed the door behind her as she stepped outside the building and silently like a prey, she followed David into the forbidden forest, making sure he was in her field of vision.

-00-

David sighed for the umpteenth time that night, feeling someone watching him. But every time he turned back to look behind him, there was nothing but darkness, the only sounds were the creaking of the branches and the sound of his footstep. He turned back and continued to walk, unaware of a student following him at a safe distance.

He arrived at a large space what seems to be the heart of the Forest, lit only by a small fire in the middle. There was a stranger sitting on a log in front of the burning fire, waiting.

"David Koltchak. Finally," he said in a deep voice.

David didn't say anything except lowering his hood revealing his dark hair and chocolate eyes as well as his tanned face. Ten was hiding behind a large, dark oak tree, eyes hardening; a shiver running up her spine.

"What do you want with me?" David asked. The stranger could only smirk. _'She has come,'_ He thought. "I want you to do me a small task," he spoke.

"Such as…" David started.

"Your powers are strong. Lord Voldemort will be happy if you would join us,"

Ten's blue orbs widen. As did David's chocolate eyes.

"No!" he hissed. The stranger jumped to his feet in anger. In the process, his hood was taken off revealing a mop of golden hair and striking green eyes. It was Professor McGraw.

Ten gasped but her sound was muffled by the crackling of fire. She was glad for that.

"What?" growled McGraw.

"I know what you want," said David in defiance. "You want her. You want her for your own, sick pleasure but at the same time, you want her power."

The Blonde's lips curled into a smirk.

"I know his Lordship's downfall: Harry Potter. And since Dumbledore is the one he is afraid off, capturing his only granddaughter for his dirty work will make Professor Dumbledore vulnerable. You are sadly mistaken,"

"Enough!" shouted McGraw. "Give me the girl."

"What?"

"I said, give me the girl!"

"She's not here. Nor will I give her to you without a fight. Tenebrae Dumbledore is an Angel. Angels should be free. You won't get her. Nor would you use me or anyone else to get to her. She's one of the brightest students I ever know and she isn't some possession that should be sold."

There was silence broken by the crackling fire and then suddenly, McGraw cackled. Ten was startled; as was David; and then the cackled stopped. McGraw looked over David, a glint in his eyes.

"You love her," he suddenly said.

Blue orbs widened.

"What?" hissed Professor Koltchak.

"I said, you love her," the death repeated, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

David could do nothing but look away. Away from that glint. But the truth is the truth and he did love her. Since the day they became friends… which were about almost six years ago.

"Six years and you haven't told her" taunted McGraw. "How much longer are you going to wait? Till tomorrow? Till next week… next month… next year? When it is too late? Or haven't you noticed?" the Blonde Death Eater continued.

The last part caught the DADA professor's attention. "What do you mean 'haven't you noticed'?"

McGraw let out another cackle. "You really are slow. And here I thought your family can think on their toes." Suddenly he stopped when he felt something poked on his chest. At the insult of his family, David did think on his feet. He drew his wand and pointed at McGraw's chest. He was breathing hard and deep, the insult offending him.

"Going to kill me are you?" McGraw once again taunted him. "What will Professor Dumbledore say? What will the Minister say? But more importantly, what will Tenebrae say?" a smirk curled up his lips as David backed away. "Love," he chuckled. "Such a weakness."

And he also drew his wand and attacked the DADA professor.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" cried David, managing to dodge the spell. He ran to a tree and hid behind the large oak. Bt-by-bit, he looked over the edge of the tree to find the spot empty. Curious, but cautious, he walked back into the space. Big mistake!

McGraw, who was hiding behind another tree opposite David got out of the shadows and hit him square on the chest with a Cruciatus curse. David was flown off his feet and his back made contact with the tree behind him and he began to twitch a bit before opening his chocolate brown eyes furiously, no longer under the spell.

"Ahh," smirked the death eater. "Of course. You are, after all, a DADA professor. Obviously you will be able to shake that spell off."

David got up.

"I would have killed you with the _Avada Kedavra_ spell, but I want you to suffer." McGraw lifted his wand in the air and the clouds began to become purple, all moving towards the spot where the wand was pointing at. Purple lightning flash and a small, inaudible thunder were heard. Everyone in the castle thought it was an ordinary storm… except one.

McGraw began to cackle madly now, as he felt power growing inside of his, the dark arts doing his bidding. The tip of his wand glowed bright gold and he pointed at David, the target on his chest. David could do nothing but let his eyes widen in fear.

Ten, who had been hiding since the meeting began, got her wits together and began an action. But, she too, was thinking on her toes. There was only one thing in her mind: save David. She didn't care about the consequences as she got out of her hiding place and ran in a space between David and the attack.

"NO! TEN!" screamed David.

But it was too late. Ten stayed rooted to her spot, arms wide open, and protecting her crush and the attack from McGraw's wand was lit, heading towards her.

David only managed to get to his feet when everything happened too fast. The attack was released. Ten stayed rooted to her spot. It hit her. She flew backwards. She banged into the tree, slowly drifting into unconscious.

Green lightning was flashed and McGraw made his getaway.

"Ten!" cried David, running towards her, trees streaking down his cheek. He kneeled down beside her, trying to wake up but she didn't move. She was breathing, but she wasn't moving.

"Oh Ten," sobbed David, placing her head on his lap, hugging her tight. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

-00-

"Ten? Ten!" someone called. It was a soft voice. A soothing voice; a voice that could be trusted very easily: A voice of an angel.

A pair of blue orbs fluttered open slowly, as if each millimeter was painful to open. The owner groaned. Her vision was a blur but she could make out that someone was looking at her. Ten blinked several times and her vision became clear.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Can't tell you that," the woman said. Ten changed her position into a sitting position, letting her back rest against a wall.

"Why does my body hurt?" she asked.

"Well do you remember anything?" the angel answered. Ten looked up at her. She has strong, sapphire eyes and her hair was a soft red.

"Erm… I was being attacked by a death eater," muttered the heiress. "Who are you?"

"Can't you remember? Don't you recognize me?" the angel chuckled. She stood up, her white, flow-y dress flying softly behind her. Her face was soft and white; her eyes bright blue, the familiar mischievous glint in them; her hair brownish-red.

Ten's own orbs widen as she took in the person in front of her. Her bottom red lip quivered.

"Mother," she whispered. The woman nodded and held out her hand.

Immediately Ten took it. The moment she got back onto her two feet, she lunged herself at the Angel, wrapping her arms around her waist, her head buries on the woman's shoulder, crying softly.

"It's really you! Oh Merlin! I missed you so much!" cried Ten.

Mrs. Dumbledore smiled and stroked her daughter's hair, soothing her. At the same time, she took her to a place in the shades of a beautiful green garden and sat down, letting her daughter rest her head on her shoulder sideways as she sat down comfortably beside her.

"How are you, my darling," spoke Mrs. Dumbledore softly.

"How can I answer that question? There are too many things happening way too fast for my liking. I'm getting spoiled by grandfather… not that I minded; I met a friend who I consider my sister…"

"Iris Koltchak," smiled the Angel.

"A new student at Hogwarts… Voldemort rising and waiting… and just now… my Russian teacher, a death eater, almost killing David."

"But you intervene. You saved him but at a price so high." The face of the angel saddened.

"What do you mean, mother," asked Tenebrae, getting onto her knees.

"You'll see," the angel shook her head. "In reality, to others, you are unconscious, yet you are here."

"Where is here?"

"The gateway… the gateway towards Heaven… or hell." She turned to her daughter. "Tenebrae, dear. It is not your time to die yet. You shouldn't even be here. You should be down there, on Earth."

"But mother!"

"No buts!" Mrs. Dumbledore interrupted. "Here me out. You have so much ability, that shouldn't be wasted. You need to discover your new powers, and train to control it to perfection.

"You can't leave your grandfather, all alone with any family. You are his last family member and you must be there until his time is up.

"You've still got a lot of learning to do dear… so much magic to learn and control. But there's one more thing that you should truly understand: Love."

"Love?" repeated Ten. "What do you mean?"

"There are several types of love: A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person…"

"As that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness," completed Ten.

"A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair…"

"The emotion of sex and romance,"

"You see you have love towards…"

"Grandfather; you and dad; Iris."

"And there's one love you need to discover… to experience."

Ten's feature's contorted into confusion.

"But mother, I thought I love…"

"David? You are sadly mistaken. You see the affection you have towards that young man, is called Crush. You think it is love, when it is not. You just like the young man, but not love. Not the emotion of romance."

Ten blushed and groaned, closing her eyes.

"Then to who do I love?" she asked.

There was a strange glint in the orbs of Mrs. Dumbledore.

"That, my dear, is what you must discover once you are back on Earth. Don't go looking for it. Love will look for you," and with that the Angel got up, bringing the heiress with her and walked out of the beautiful garden paradise. She led the young witch to a portal.

"This will lead you back to your body. When you wake up, you will feel as if you were hit by a cruciatus curse but a few days rest in the hospital wing and you will be fine."

Ten nodded. "Is there anything else that I should expect?"

"There is," nodded the woman. "But I cannot tell you." And with that, the Angel gently pushed Ten through the portal.

Ten's heart skipped several beat at the intense height and began to fall back into darkness as her soul rejoined her body in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	5. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

"Hey, Iris!" a voice called out in the second floor corridor. The black-headed witched turned to see the Golden Trio walking swiftly towards her.

"Hey Potter, Granger, Weasley. What brings you here?" she greeted back.

"Well. We heard about Ten. And thought we check up on her," said Hermione, a sixth-year prefect with bushy brown hair. Iris nodded. "I'm on my way there."

"Can we come?" asked the male Gryffindor prefect.

Iris nodded again and made her way to the Hospital wing, with the Golden Trio behind her.

"So. How long has she been out?" asked the green-eyed boy.

"About a week now," sighed the young witch. "There was no sign of her awake while I've stayed by her side. Everyday I'm praying that she wakes up."

"The injury isn't serious, and everyone said she wasn't hit by one of the unforgivable curse. I'm sure she's alright," said Hermione matter-of-factly. There was no reply.

The door to the Hospital wing was opened when the four of them arrived there and without hesitating, they all entered. At the sight of the DADA professor, Iris stopped in her tracks.

Since Ten David entered the Hogwarts building with the unconscious Ten in his arms, Iris overheard the conversation between her cousin and Professor Dumbledore about Ten's condition and felt a surge of anger burning in her. Once the two of them were alone in a classroom, she began screaming at him of how irresponsible he was and for having to put her best friend in the state she was. She even cried after her voice became hoarse. And she hasn't forgiven her cousin for it.

David looked up at the sounds of footsteps, his hands holding one of Ten's. His chocolate brown eyes were red with tears, some of them falling down and they were no longer mischievous. Not anymore.

"She hasn't been awaken yet," he spoke, his voice cracking. And with that, he kissed the palm of the heiress's hand, got up and exited the hospital wing swiftly.

Harry felt anger rising up from the pit of his stomach for some strange reason. Iris had to hid a smile when she felt it, for she secretively knew the boy-who-lived had a crush on her best friend. She walked to the bed where he friend lay and took David's spot, a hand over Ten's. Harry sat on another chair on the other side of Ten's bed, with his best friends standing behind him. Suddenly he felt helpless.

'_Please wake up soon,' _he found himself thinking. _'What can I do without you?'_

As if his thoughts were a miracle, the eyes of the heiress fluttered open slowly, a small groan escaping her parted lips.

"Ten?" her best friend called. The blue orbs of the heiress opened completely, confusion shown through them.

"Iris?" she whispered.

Said girl smiled brightly, her eyes sparkled with joy for the first time since Ten became unconscious.

"Hey, girl. How are you feeling?"

"As if I was hit by the cruciatus curse a thousand times," she mumbled. Iris was able to catch what she was saying and flinched visibly at the name.

"You OK?" asked Harry, noticing the flinch.

"I'm fine," nodded Iris, putting her attention back to Ten who was now changing her position, from lying on the bed to sitting on the pillows.

"You shouldn't move about too much," said Harry, concern noticed in his voice.

Ten chuckled. "And you sound like Madam Pomfrey."

"And what is wrong with that?" someone said in a huff. The Golden Trio and the two witches turned to see Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room from her office, her wand in her hand. Ten could only groan. Iris had to chuckle lightly.

With a wave of her wand, Madam Pomfrey did some check up.

"You're fine, but need to rest for the next few days," reported Madam Pomfrey. And with that, she returned back to her office.

"What happened?" Harry suddenly asked. Ten and Iris glanced at each other.

"That, I cannot answer yet," was Ten's reply. "I'm not ready to explain."

Harry nodded in understanding. Silence ensued after the heiress words. Feeling her energy slowly drained away, Ten closed her eyes, opting to have some sleep when a voice spoke out. The heiress snapped her eyes open to see her captain stood at the foot of the bed.

"Hey, Malfoy," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. This made everyone in the room to quirk an eyebrow.

"Some sleep and some spicy food will do me good," she grinned. Malfoy dug his hand into his bag and took out a wrapped box and passed it to Ten. Curious, Ten took it. She looked at the present then back at Malfoy.

"A get well gift. From me," he said and swiftly left.

"That… was… odd," commented Iris.

Ten didn't hear. She examined her present, making sure there was no spells or hexes coming after her and then began to unwrap the present.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans," drooled Ron as he noticed the candy. Ten giggled at his expression and opened the pack. She took one herself and offered to her visitors. Harry and Hermione declined, not too eager at the 'every flavor' part but Ron happily took a handful. The rest of the box was then shared between the two witches.

"This one taste nice," commented Iris, chewing on a white bean. "Popcorn flavor."

Ten took out what seems to be a pink one, popping into her mouth.

"Strawberry," she winked. "Grandfather had a vomit one once, since then he had lost his appetite."

"When he came to visit me at the end of my first year," spoke Harry, reliving his memory, "Professor Dumbledore sneaked a bean and said 'Alas. Earwax'"

"Grandfather love earwax flavor. Don't know why though," the heiress grimaced.

"Because the old fool, loves adventure," someone said. They all turned to see Professor Dumbledore, walking down the aisle towards Ten's bed, eyes twinkling in its usual mischievous manner. "How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Better. A good night rest and hot food will do me some good," the girl answered. "And you are not an old fool," she said sternly. Dumbledore sweatdropped. He sat at the foot of the bed and sneaked a hand into the box of candy taking out a black bean. The two girls Ten and Iris, watched with an amused expression.

"Alas," Dumbledore spoke. "Black Pepper."

Ten let out a small giggle. Harry smiled at her happy expression. Madam Pomfrey made her appearance again.

"Professor Dumbledore," she spoke.

"Poppy. I hope my dear granddaughter is well enough to be out of bed tonight?"

"Well she may but right now she need sleep."

A grumpy expression took over Ten's face and she folded her arms across her chest. The group chuckled. Dumbledore got up and pecking Ten's forehead, he made his leave. Iris almost bid her goodbye, following Dumbledore. Ten received a 'get well' greeting from Ron and Hermione, watching them leave and Madam Pomfrey went back to her office. It was now only the heiress and the boy-who-lived.

"You should sleep now. You really need it. I can see it in your eyes," Harry spoke quietly. Ten smiled and went back to her lying position, her head on the pillow looking up at the pair of green eyes she loved.

"Yes, Sir!" she saluted, giggling. Harry rolled his green orbs and watched her fall asleep. After some moments, did he got up and left, but he left a small mark at the corner of the girl's mouth: a hidden kiss.

-00-

Friday came once again on the second month of the academic year and the Slytherin and the Gryffindor once again trudged into the dungeons for their potion lesson. Sitting in their usual seat at the beginning of the year, they chatted quietly amongst themselves, waiting for the potion master, and the dreadful lesson that awaits them.

The wooden door of the dungeon banged open as the Potion Master entered in his normal, obnoxious manner, his black robes flying behind him.

"I must say that the majority of you have unimpressed me with your Veritserum Potion so far. But I'm sure you can whip it up in today's final lesson. Tonight after dinner, you will collect your vial of potion and begin the report," commented the greasy-haired man.

"One of your partners will drink the substance while the other ask questions and note down the effects. You each will have one go throughout the week, so I am expecting five results each. After that, over the next weekend you will write down the essay. And I want two feet long!" explained Professor Snape.

There was a round of moaning and groaning from the students.

"SILENCE!" yelled the potion master. Indeed did silence ensue. "You will now continue your project, without a word."

Scraping noises were made and the students all got up to get their potion and other materials, lighting up the cauldron. As usual, as if it was part of his routine, professor Snape went around the class, checking the potions and either criticizing or praising each one … but praising is hardly heard. He also took the chance to blame the Gryffindors and as usual, they all glared at his back.

He went over to Ten and Harry's potion, looking over their notes and potions and for once, found no criticism on their work, to their relief and surprise. He did the same thing towards Iris and Malfoy's work, but then again, he does favor Malfoy above all else. He then went back to his desk and opted to mark the third-year essays.

Time passed and almost every potions were now silvery-clear, an indication that the potion is perfect and almost ready.

"Time's up. Pour the substance into a vial that has your name on it and bring it up to the front desk. Then clear up," Snape announced ten minutes before lesson ended. The class did so and all twenty vials, with twenty different names were on his desk. The bell rang and the students all gladly exit the classroom, taking deep fresh air before going to the Great Hall for a small snack.

"Stupid git," complained Ron.

"Oh stop complaining," Hermione rolled her orbs. "It's not going to make anything better."

"So! At least it helps to get a bit of frustration away," grumbled Ron. Giggling was heard and the Golden Trio turned to see Iris and Ten behind them, chattering.

"Hey, Ten! Glad you're feeling better," greeted Hermione.

"Thanks."

"Ten!" someone called. Said girl turned to see Malfoy walking in fast strides towards her.

"Quidditch practice before dinner," he said.

"But I've got Russian language!" complained the heiress.

"How long?" he asked.

"An hour and a half."

"Can't you cancel it?"

"Err… I'm going to have to check with the professor. But I'll try to come, if that satisfies you."

"Yeah sure." And with that Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

"Extremely odd," commented Iris.

"Ditto," agreed Ten. The bell rang for the third lesson to start. Ten groaned, having nothing to eat she trudged to her next lesson.

Half way up the third corridor, someone tapped the heiress's shoulder and the young witch turned to locked eyes with a pair of green pools.

"Hey Harry," she chirped.

"Hey," he chuckled. He took something out of his pocket, putting it straight into Ten's hand. The girl looked at it, and noticed it was a bar of chocolate.

"I saw you earlier, groaning with hunger so I thought I get you something quick to eat," he explained.

"Thanks, Harry," the girl blushed. Said boy chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek, making her blush even more before walking passed her and into the classroom.

"Ten?" someone called. The heiress turned to see David at the doorway, waiting for her.

"Ah. Err… Dave... give me five minutes to stuff my face and I'll be right there," she spoke quickly. The young professor sighed and nodded, granting her permission and went back into the classroom to start the lesson. Ten quickly ate her chocolate and entered the classroom, placing herself into her seat between Iris and now Malfoy. She gave him a 'what are you doing here?' look. The reply was nothing but 'just looking out for you'.

"I'm returning your essay on the Patronum Charm back with the grade you will get if you do this on your NEWTs exam. And then I'll explain what our next project is," said David. As he went round, each student received their project back, some a bit disappointed, others so and so or proud of themselves. Harry was surprised that he got almost full marks for the Patronum charm. But then again, he learnt the spell back in his third-year so there was no surprise.

When Ten received her work, there was a small envelope with the crest of the Koltchak family on it. Looking quizzically at the back of the professor's head, Ten slipped the note under the desk and read the small message.

_Ten,_

_I'm sorry for what happened to you that night. It was my entire fault. But I need to explain the side effects of that attack. I need to talk to you after the lesson or at the end of the day,_

_David._

Terrified at what this side effect may be, Ten continued the lesson without any worry.

-00-

After setting another project and the students got into the new spell, the bell rang eventually. The sound of packing up was heard and the students slowly left the room. Soon there was only the teacher left, and the heiress.

"You said you wanted to talk to me," she spoke up quietly, not looking at her 'crush'.

"Yes. The side effects of the attack," he too spoke quietly. "Firstly, I don't know how you knew I was in the forbidden nor why you put your life in danger for me. I'm not worth it,"

Ten sighed. The next words were spoken crackling. "I was in love with you. At least I thought I was. Since the day we became friends, my affections for you were stronger than friendship. But it was weaker than love."

David gasped inaudibly.

"On that night, I had a nightmare and made my way down to the kitchens for something to drink and I saw you walking across the Hogwarts ground towards the forbidden forest. Curiosity got the better of me and I followed. I realized that Professor McGraw was a death eater all this time, and you were innocent so I had to save you," her eyes were stinging with tears by now.

"But still," he shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Just tell me what this side effect is."

David took a deep breath. "Stand in the middle of the room," he commanded. Confused, Ten did so.

"Now, imagine in your head that you are sprouting wings. Keep replaying that image in your mind, best if you have your eyes closed. When you feel the heavy weight on your back, open your eyes."

Following his instructions, Ten did so, unaware of her best friend watching from the crack of the doorway, watching with wide eyes. The weight on her back was light and normal and it gradually got heavier and heavier until the weight was the same for a while. Slowly opening her blue orbs, Ten saw a few black feathers flying around her. Eyes now wide, she looked behind her to see a pair of black wings.

"What does this mean?" she turned back to Professor David. She started to notice the tears in his eyes.

"It means, you are cursed. When the black feather falls, you are one step closer to death," he explained. "A curse at a high price. That's why I sort of snapped at you earlier. You are too young to just die because of a curse. I should be the one holding those wings."

Ten wanted to hug him, to comfort him but she doesn't know how to control the wings. So, instead, she collapsed onto her knees.

"Who knows… about this?"

"I told Iris how you became unconscious." David looked away. "No doubt McGraw knows the side effects. And I'm guessing by the looks of things, Iris also knows this too."

At the mention of her best friend, the heiress turned to see her best friend in tears, stood at the doorway.

"Iris?" she muttered. Iris ran to the brunette and hugged her tight, crying on her shoulders. Ten concentrated on her wings and made them return to her back letting out a small cry of pain before hugging her best friend back tightly.

"I'm sorry," she heard her sob. "I'm so sorry."

"Iris," the young witch stroked the black strands. "It's not your fault. Nor is it David's. It's mine. I should have been more careful."

"You should get something to eat," David spoke quietly, still not looking at the heiress. The two girls got to their feet. "You've been here half way through lunch."

Ten walked up to the young man and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. David was surprised by her actions and he hesitated, before wrapping his own arms around her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "Please don't avoid me."

"I promise," he whispered and let her go. The three of them headed to the Great Hall.

"Oh, and David… I hope you don't mind if I skip Russian language tonight. Draco wants Quidditch practice," said the brunette.

"After what I did to you, go right ahead," he smiled.

-00-

It was a bright, sunny afternoon, unusual during October, since winter is just round the corner. But there were some indications that winter is here: grasses were no longer green, just yellow; the leaves on the trees were slowly falling and the breeze was getting colder everyday. Apart from that, everything else is normal and it's also normal for the Slytherin Quidditch team to have their practice as they all trudge to the pitch, brooms in their hand.

"What we will do is let Ten show her strategy and practice that," announced the captain as they all settled down in the changing rooms. "If it's effective and you are improving, we will use it against the Gryffindors. If it works and we won, then we will continue using that strategy."

"And what if we lose, using this strategy?" one of the three chasers asked.

"That depends on how badly we are beaten. We have score not enough goals, then we will go back to the old strategy, but however, if it's effective and I wasn't able to catch the snitch quick enough, we will continue using the strategy and hopefully get better and better enough to beat against the Gryffindor. We are the best after all," Draco answered smugly.

Ten only just sat there and rolled her eyes. When the captain gave word, the Quidditch team all got off their asses and went onto the field. They all mounted their brooms and started practicing. The chasers were all against each other, trying to get the Quaffle from each other while the beaters hit the Bludger towards them and the seeker; he finds the snitch at a fast time. They have continued this until the sun had begun to set did Draco called the team in.

"I hope this strategy was helping you in your training and that you are improving your speed and skill. Good luck to all of you in our match against the Gryffindors which will be next Saturday," and with that, the team got changed back to their school robes and headed to the castle for dinner.

"How are you feeling, Ten?" the Blonde asked, slowing down his pace to match hers. The rest of the team was quite ahead of them, giving them enough privacy.

"Dizzy from time to time, but better than before."

"Listen, I know was a stupid git from the beginning and I want to change that," he explained.

"What do you mean?" the heiress asked.

"I don't want to be rude and arrogant and be hated by everyone else. But I don't want anyone too close to me either,"

"Because of your father," interrupted Ten.

"Yes," nodded the Slytherin Prince. "I apologies if I did anything wrong towards you and Koltchak. I hope the two of you can forgive me," he whispered. The familiar mischief, sapphire eyes soften at how vulnerable Malfoy looked and turned to him fully. She held onto his hand to stop him from walking away from her and she did something that Malfoy wasn't expecting. The blond received a hug and a quick peck on the cheek from the heiress.

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging back. And with an after thought, he whispered the last word that changed the relationship between them: "Sister,"

Ten lock eyes with his grey orbs, her own widen in surprise. "Sister?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"That's how I looked up to you. As my little sister I never had."

Ten smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Come on. I'm starving," grinned the Slytherin Prince. With that statement, he earned a slap from his 'sister' resulting in his stomach grumbling furiously, and loudly causing him to sweatdrop a bit. The two of them made their way to the Great Hall, laughing.

-00-

At exactly nine o'clock that evening, the portrait of the fairies and the heiress exited her bedroom, wearing a jumper and jeans with trainers. Her hair was tied to a ponytail in the middle of her head and there was no jewelry on her except her black watch.

She walked across the Slytherin common room, quietly and swiftly and walked through the snake portrait, up the stairs out of the dungeons and up the grand staircase to the third floor.

There were a few students walking around the corridors, no doubt on their way to their common room since it is nearer to the curfew. Bidding some goodnight, Ten arrived to the entrance of the Dumbledore Office, a golden eagle statue. The heiress stepped under the statue and gave the password. There was a 'woosh' and then movement and the Great Eagle began to rotate bringing the stairs underneath it. Ten stepped onto the third top step and waited.

She walked down a small corridor, a mahogany door in front of her and she knocked on it.

"Come in," a voice called.

Ten placed her hand on the golden doorknob and twisted it, pushing the door open and entered the brightly lit room of gold and scarlet. She smiled at the sight of her grandfather, feeding Fawkes, the phoenix, small pieces of stick carrots, while reading the Daily Prophet through his half-moon spectacles.

"Hey stranger," greeted ten, closing the door behind her. Dumbledore turned to her, giving her an amuse look before setting the paper down onto the table. He continued feeding the graceful bird.

"Good evening, my granddaughter. How are you?"

"Better, thanks. " she gave him a peck on the cheeks, stroking Fawkes' head. "How's the world," she asked.

"Nothing but bad news, my dear," the old man sighed. "It seems there are more death and no heroism."

"I blame that old fool, Fudge," spat Ten. "It's because of him more wizards and witches are dying. It's like as if he's a death eater himself!"

"Calm down! You do know that I will never, ever let the students be in harm's way," spoke the headmaster softly.

"Of course I know that. But it's getting too much. Fudg4e knows that Voldemort is back and even when he witnessed this, he still thinks that you are a fraud. And I find that disrespectful," Ten folded her arms across her chest, sitting on the couch facing her elder.

"Determined little princess you are," smiled the headmaster. "A bit like your mother."

At the mention of her, Ten lowered her eyes to the ground, her arms now by her side. Dumbledore's expression changed and he got up, walking to her, kneeling in front of her. Holding her hands in this he asked, "Why the long face?"

"I saw her," the girl whispered. "When I was unconscious that whole week, I saw her… in my dreams; in my mind. I never felt so much happiness." Small tears rolled down her cheeks were wiped away by the old man.

"The ones who left us, truly doesn't leave us. You may or you may not be able to see them… but you can feel them," he spoke softly. Ten went down to her knees and hugged her grandfather, crying softly, like a vulnerable child seeking protection and comfort.

The two Dumbledores stayed like this for a while, the girl's cries became quiet. Even the portraits around them shared their sympathy to the young girl.

"You ok now, young child?" one of the portraits spoke softly. Ten smiled softly. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears and looked up at the Portrait of the last headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Professor Dippet.

"I'm fine now, thank you for your concern," she spoke back just as soft. Fawkes let out a few melody notes and opened his wings. He flapped them once; he flapped them twice and flew off his perch and onto the girl's shoulder. Watching and feeling her depression, he leaned forward and nuzzled her neck, its hair tickling the girl.

"Thank you, Fawkes," the heiress smiled.

Dumbledore got to his feet, bringing the young heroine with him and led her to her seat in front of his desk. He then went round and sat down in his own chair, peering down at her.

"I suggest we get to business as to why you are here," said Dumbledore. Ten nodded.

"As you know, Halloween is just around the corner, and despite the fact that you're going to have training with Professor Koltchak and your Quidditch training, I hope that you will have time to do me a small favor."

Ten didn't say anything. She just sat there, looking at her grandfather, listening.

"I need you, along with the head boy and head girl, to organize a Halloween ball: organize the decorations… music… etc and possible before your match or straight after would you and the rest of the prefects start to decorate the hall."

"Sure. I'd love to do that," Ten's sapphire eyes twinkled. "Where are we going to have the ball?"

"In the Great Hall," was the old man's answer. His hand went down to the top drawer of his desk and he took out a scroll, passing it down to his heiress.

"Inside this scroll are some of my ideas as well as other teachers of the school; including some of our ancestors here on the portrait. It's your responsibility to write down your ideas and the prefects and discuss them. You may cross out ideas that you think are not relevant," explained the headmaster.

Ten nodded. "Of course. Leave it to me. When are you going to make an announcement?" asked the girl.

"Best if I do it somewhat tomorrow night," was the answer she got.

"Then can you announce this: Since it is a Halloween party, all students must dress up as something or someone else," she grinned.

"And I have a fantastic idea of what I'll be," Dumbledore smirked.

"So have I!"

"Please do tell,"

"All I'll be saying is that I'll be wearing some sort of gown," she winked. Then something nagged her mind and she opened her mouth.

"About that training with Professor Koltchak…"

"Professor Koltchak told me the side effects of the attack and I gave him permission to train you to control those black wings. I think it is necessary and it may help," he answered.

Ten nodded, smiling softly. "God night, old man," she giggled.

"And goodnight to you to, my princess."


	6. Chapter 5

**Part V**

The next day went as normal: students wake up and get ready; eat breakfast at the Great Hall; go to their lessons where they learn another spell of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Notices were on every single bulletin board of the Prefect dormitories: a meeting is held on Thursday evening after dinner in the library. Curious as to what this meeting will be, the prefects all waited and continued on with their lives.

Hermione and Ron started to bicker at each other about what the meeting might be, as they and Harry exited the Great Hall, on their way to their potions class. Harry rolled his eyes at the argument and let out a sigh. He tuned his friends out and let his mind drift of to wonderland as he subconsciously walked down the dungeons.

He let his mind wonder to the past events since his sixth year began: several projects; revision for the upcoming NEWTs (even if it's too early. Hermione wouldn't stop badgering him); Ten being unconscious and her several kisses… Ten… how her long brown hair flows to her waist; her bright sapphire eyes sparkling with happiness and humor; her skin white (not too white) and fair; her figure, slim and athletic and her lips… so red… he just want to taste it.

"Harry?" someone called but it sounded so distant. "Harry!" There it was again. Then he felt a small pain on his arm and let out a small yelp, getting out of his trance. He turned around to see the corridor empty except for himself and his dream-girl.

"Are you alright, Harry?" the heiress asked.

"I'm fine. Perfectly fine," he grumbled. Ten giggled.

"Come on. We're going to be late," she said, gently pulling him into the potions class. Just as they sat down in their place did Professor made his appearance. Ten let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"As you should know by now that every potion lesson will be a project that will go towards your NEWTs exams. You will brew these potions, experiment them, report them and I'll be grading them, giving you the mark that the NEWTs examination would give," he said slyly.

"Since you have finished the Veritserum potion and working on the report for homework, you will be working on a dreamless potion for the next month," he explained. "The instructions and the ingredients are up on the board. Copy them down as they are part of your report, and get to work."

With that he went to his desk to mark the first-years essays.

There was scraping noises as some of the students got up and collected the ingredients while their partner wrote down the ingredients and the instructions. After what seems to be half an hour, the Potion Master got up from his 'royal' seat and walked around the room, examining the potions and criticizing each one of them. Not to mention taking the chance to blame the Gryffindors. Surprisingly, that never came.

"Before you leave the room, all the mess must be cleaned up and collect your veritserum potion from the desk beside the cupboard," announced Snape.

"For once, he doesn't sound grungy," grumbled Ten as she got up after packing away her stuff. Harry nodded in agreement. They went to the desk and grabbed their vial of potion that has their name on it and exit the dungeon as quick as possible.

"I'll copy the ingredients and the instructions on another piece of paper for you," suggested the heiress.

"That would be great, thank you," smiled the boy-who-lived and pecked her cheeks (they've been doing that to each other a lot lately…).

"OK. Now about the project," trailed the brunette.

"I'd say tonight after dinner. Around 8.30," spoke Harry.

"That sounds fine. Bye," and with that she joined the Slytherins to Divination.

-00-

Dinner came and went with lots of chattering and laughter. Eight o'clock came and went as the students went to the library for homework and trudged to their common rooms.

But Harry didn't join his friends back to the common room as he bid them goodbye for the time being. He sat on the window sill of the Entrance Hall near the Great Hall, giving him a good sight to see students slowly filing out. He has nothing except his robe and cloak, the potion vial in his pocket, safe and sound. He turned his head to look outside the dark grounds, the moonlight half covered by the dark clouds.

Giggling made its way to his ears and he looked away from the darkness and into the light of the Entrance Hall. There she was. Tenebrae Dumbledore was walking out of the Great Hall in her school uniform, walking alongside Iris Koltchak and Draco Malfoy, laughing and talking.

'_Wait. Malfoy, laughing?!' _The boy-who-lived, thought. He saw the three of them separated, Iris and Malfoy down to the dungeons and Ten towards him and for some strange reason, he felt his heart beating fast.

"Evening, Potter," grinned the heiress.

"Evening, Ten. Shall we get going?" he greeted.

"Of course."

"Where do you want to go?" asked the green-eyed boy

"I'd prefer by the lake."

"Are we allowed outside at this time?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"As long as we are back in our common room before the curfew ends, we're fine," she giggled, already walking through the doors out to the grounds. Shaking his head to get rid of any thoughts that his hormones are playing, Harry Potter followed the girl to the lake.

Once there, they sat down in front of a large tree, their backs against it, having a great view of the moon reflected by the surface of the lake. Harry took out his parchment and ink and his vial of the potion as did Ten, placing them in the middle.

"So… who's first?" said Harry, taking a deep breath.

"I'll go," was the girl's answer.

She picked the vial that has her name on it while Harry picked up his parchment and ink, ready to write down the side effects and the result. Opening the lid, Ten smelled the substance and stated that 'it has no smell'. Harry nodded and wrote it down. She then took a deep breath and drank the whole potion in one gulp, as it was only about a teaspoon. She grimaced at the taste.

"Taste like… I dunno… foul that's for sure," she commented. And then her eyes lost its pupil. Harry's eyes widen until Hermione's voice popped into his mind.

"When a drinker's eyes lost its pupil after taking the potion, it means they are under the spell."

'_That means the potion has taken effect. Guess I should start my first three questions.' _Thought Harry.

"Practice: What is your full name?" he said.

"Tenebrae Angel Dumbledore," she answered emotionlessly.

Harry noted and wrote down that the drinker's voice becomes emotionless under the influence of the Veritserum. '_With this I can find out information about her.'_

"Question one: What do like the best in the world?" he asked.

"My grandfather. He's like any grandfather a girl could ever have and more. He spoils me with candy and toys and entertainment when I was small. He's always there for me when I'm lonely and hurt and always giving me advice. He's like a brother; a father to me… you name it. He's one of a kind," she answered

'_Of course he is. I experienced that in a way. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to me. And no doubt that he's like a part of your soul since you share the same flesh and blood and was raised by him throughout your life.' _Harry mused.

"Question two: What are you good at outside of school?" he asked.

"I love Quidditch since I learned how to fly, and that was at a very young age

since I was homely educated before going to Russia to start school. Apart from that I can dance and sing very well. Iris thinks I could be professional at it, if I keep practicing and make a few debut albums," she chuckled. "I love reading muggle books. They're so fascinating. In fact it was because of those muggle books that inspired me to write my own books. I've completed a few novels, but I haven't had the time to edit it all and rewrite some parts to get them published. Maybe after I graduate would be a good idea."

'_Maybe if I ask her nicely some time later, if I could read some of those books.'_

"Last question:" he spoke. "What do you plan on being after you graduate school?"

"That's a hard question to answer," the girl answered dully. "There are numbers of ideas I could do when I leave school. But the most specific is becoming an auror or be the headmistress of Hogwarts. You know, take over Grandfather's post when it's time. But I'll do a bit of writing during my spare time. That always helps whenever I'm frustrated or tired…"

And then her pupils returned.

-00-

As the events of the first project went well with Dumbledore and Potter, the next day was bright and sunny with a chill in the breeze. Winter was getting closer everyday and the temperature dropped by a degree every day. Students were now walking around in their thick cloak, scarves around their neck and gloves on their hands and continued with their school lives; eating and drinking; learning new levels of magic; homework; chattering and gossiping; and even practicing Quidditch strategy.

Usually everyday after dinner, the students retreat to their common room, sitting in front of the fire, eating snacks, chattering, doing homework, but one girl went to her common room and into her private bedroom, changing from her robes to her usual baggy pants and turtle neck top. She tied her long, brown hair into a high ponytail, letting a few strands frame her face before stepping out onto the corridor and making her way to her DADA class.

She knocked on the door when she arrived there and the door creaked open as it was unlocked. She entered the dimly lit room and saw David lighting up the torches one by one.

"Hey," she spoke softly.

He turned to her. "Evening,"

"How are you?"

"Still feeling regret about what happened to you but better than before," he smiled.

She smiled back softly and gave him a hug in which he happily returned.

"One more thing before we begin. You affection…"

"For you is of a brother," the girl finished.

"Because if you still have a crush on me…"

"I'll be more broken. I know."

David let out a sigh of relief.

"Shall we get started?"

"The sooner the better," nodded the heiress.

They both stood in the middle of the classroom, the tables all against the wall.

"As you know, you are going to have a session with me a few times a week to help you to get used to the power of the wings and to control it, and when I think you have learnt almost everything you need to know then we will stop. The first thing we need to practice is to bear the pain when the wings sprout out of your back and back in again. You were having some trouble with that," the dark brunette said.

Ten nodded and closed her orbs, taking several deep breaths. Before starting her practice she let her mind wonder, go through some of the memories and wiping them put, pushing them to the back of her mind, leaving her mind empty and clean. Using that empty mind, she traveled down her body: her eyes closed; her nose breathing deeply; mouths close; face in a calm expression; shoulders making small circles before relaxing; arms by her side; hands slightly curled into a fist; her legs straight.

She then let her mind traveled her inner body; her brain empty; her heart beating in a normal rate.

She now reached the place where the abdomen was and went deeper into what seems to be a hole. But the hole was black, it was somewhat gold mixed with white: her inner _ka_.

Using the power of her inner ka, she let her mind went straight to the task. She imagined her back, and the lack wings coming out from there. The heiress felt the pain and knew that the wings were sprouting. She used her inner ka to help her bear the pain. She felt the weight on her back and opened her blue orbs.

"How do you feel?" the professor spoke.

"The pain was slightly bearable than last time," she answered. David nodded.

"Bring the black wings back in. then after five minutes of rest do it again. Continue doing the process until it is fast, and bearable. You should be able to do it in about an hour or maybe less according to your abilities."

The heiress smiled. "Thank you for having faith in me," she whispered. The dark brunette shot her a smile.

The girl closed her eyes and let the wings returned to the body. Her mind was flooded with memories of her own past, an indication that the black wings are secured and she opened her eyes once again, slightly brimming with tears. With several blinks, it was gone.

"Take some rest," she heard her mentor say. He was bending over something. He stood and turned. Ten saw that he had a bottle of butterbeer in each of his hand. Thanking him gratefully, she took one and drank at least a quarter of it.

"So, tomorrow will be your third night, for the potions?" asked David, sparking up a conversation.

"Yes. Quite entertaining for the past two nights," she giggled. "This way, we get to know each other without any embarrassment.

"Any ideas of what you are going to ask him?"

"I have a few, but I'm not sure if I should use them. Even though you are under the potion's spell, and you speak emotionless, the answer you give still effects you… you still feel what you feel. You cry when something hurts you, you smile when something nice and happy has happened… etc…" she answered softly.

There was clapping in the doorway and the two young teens turned to the source of the sound. There stood the greasy-haired, potion Master, Professor Snape.

"Congratulations, Miss Dumbledore. You have found the secrets within the potion," he said slyly. "I hope you don't forget to write that up in your report. It would be… a tragic if you get anything less than E."

Ten could only glare at him.

"I think we should return back to your practice," David spoke up, stopping the glaring competition as Ten looked away and nodded at him. She got up and took her spot back in the middle and went back to her process. This time without using her inner ka, she summoned her wings and to her delightfulness, the pain was getting lesser and lesser.

"Well done. Half an hour and you completed your mission for today."

"Thank you," she smiled brightly. "I found a lesson I learnt. Practice makes perfect. The more you practice the better it will be. As so in my case: I practiced more and the pain became bearable."

"An excellent lesson learnt," he chuckled. "Goodnight, Ten."

-00-

In the next night, they met at the same place. And this time, they got there practically at the same time too.

"How was your session yesterday with Professor Kolchak?" asked the green-eyed boy.

Blue orbs widen. "You knew?" she gasped.

"Knew what? All I heard when I was walking pass was that you finished your session, whatever that is." He muttered the last part as it was an afterthought but he said it anyways. Ten visibly relaxed.

"OK. Me first," she chirped as they lay against the trees, taking their stuff out. Harry had to chuckle and opened his vial of potion, drinking it all. Then the process began.

"What was the happiest thing ever in your life?" the heiress asked.

There was silence before the boy-who-lived answered.

"There are several things that are the happiest for me. I have the most wonderful friends a guy could ever have and even though we have a few fall-outs, we still needed each other. Another thing was the strangest thing of all. And it only just occurred to me now that I am in love with the most beautiful girl in all of Hogwarts. And she's sitting there in front of me," he answered quietly.

This caught the heiress by surprised. Her eyes were wide and she stared at the boy in front of her.

'_Is this what mother meant?' _she thought. _'Am I in love… with the boy-who-lived? The same guy who defeated Voldemort when he was a little baby? The same guy, sitting in front of me? Am I really falling in love with him?' _

Her vision was blurry but she didn't know why until she felt it on her cheek. A tear had dropped. Brushing it away furiously, she wrote down what she noted, her hands shaking.

"If you could change one thing, what would it be?" she whispered.

"If I could go back in time, I would defeat Voldemort there and then. Save my parents. Even though their love is burning inside of me, having them around is what I lack. I had Sirius since third year. But even he's not here." Tears were stinging his eyes and some were falling, but he made no move to brush them away. But Ten did and she did it softly.

'_Poor guy… I know how that feels… losing those who loved you.' _The girl looked up at the sky. _I lost my parents when I was just a few months old, being raised by grandfather. And I discovered my godfather a few years after that, but even he died against a death eater. There are too many deaths… too much blood.'_

"Last question: What are you most afraid of?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking at the end.

"At first, I thought of Voldemort, the same thought back in my third year when we were working on the boggarts with Professor Lupin. But then my thoughts turned to the dementors. How they suck out all your happiness and your soul. But as the dark war gets closer and closer, I'm more worried about my friends than my well being. I don't care if I die, as long as they are safe."

He stopped there, as his eyes regained its pupils.

"Why?" a voice asked quietly.

The boy-who-lived looked up at the heiress.

"Why do you want to risk your life just to save your friends?"

"Because," he spoke, looking away. "There is nothing worth living for."

"**Yes there is!**" the brunette almost screamed. "How can you say that? I know you had a hard past but why waste your life when there is so much to do in the future?"

"What is there to do?" he snapped. Ten got scared. Unable to speak, she looked away as the green-eyed boy glared at her. They stayed like that for a while, Ten still not looking at her partner. Harry cooled down slightly and ran the conversation again in his head. He realised what he had done when he saw her tear glimmering in the moonlight.

'_Oh shit!' _he mentally kicked himself.

"Ten?" he whispered. There was no reply. He let a tired sigh, looking away and running his fingers through his jet black hair. After watching the lake beside him, he turned back to her, noticing that she had, all of a sudden, seem unconscious. Worried, he the boy crawled towards her and placed his hand lightly on her shoulder. He shook her gently but there was no reply. And then he noticed it: her eyes were no longer blue but pitched black. He didn't understand.

-00-

"Hello?" a female voice called out. "Hello!" she called again. There was nothing but darkness and silence. She couldn't hear anything… she couldn't see anything… she couldn't feel anything at arms length of radius, apart from touching her body.

The heart of the girl began to beat faster and faster as she began to worry. She has never been in this place, nor in this situation, therefore she doesn't know what to do, but she didn't give in straight away.

She looked around frantically… there was nothing but pitch black. She walked a few steps… no sound… nothing in sight.

"Hello!" she called again. Worry was starting to get to her. She reached her hand into her pocket and drew out her thirteen inches, weeping willow with a hair of a unicorn, wand.

"Lumos," she whispered. A ball of blinding illuminated at the tip of her wand, lighting the surroundings at, at least 10 metres radius. There was nothing at first, but the new surroundings all suddenly and slowly became clear. Ten saw black trees instead of the normal green…

"The forbidden forest," she whispered.

She then turned and saw the usual giant puddle of water with a pink squid splashing about.

"The lake and the squid," she brightened.

She turned again and saw a large stadium with six fifty feet high hoops visible.

"The Quidditch pitch!" she cried.

She turned for the third time and saw a large castle made with bricks and stone, standing tall, all windows bright as every single torch were lit inside.

"The Hogwarts Castle!" she jumped, a big, bright smile on her face.

She stopped suddenly as a thought occurred in her mind. '_But wasn't I with Harry, by the lake doing the project? Where is he? What time is it?'_

Panic started at the pit of her stomach. The heiress ran all the way to the lake, hoping against all hopes that Harry would be there, waiting. But when she stopped at the exact spot she saw nothing. Just trees and grasses with the lake by her side, the squid splashing about.

"Oh, Harry," she sobbed as she remembered the event before entering the darkness.

Darkness swooped over her again and she stopped in her tracks, looking around frantically.

"Not again," she moaned. She continued to look around, her hair flying behind her. She reached for her wand but it wasn't in her pocket. She gasped and patted in every pocket of her robe, trying desperately to find it… but no success. Feeling defeated for some reason, Ten dropped to her knees.

"Help… somebody…" she whispered. She closed her eyes and felt something warm running down her cheeks. She made no move to brush her tears away as she sat there in the darkness, defeated.

Her cries quieten to just tears falling, silent tears. And then she felt it that made her stop crying and look up. Her surroundings came back but it was different.

The trees were no longer there, as half of the forest was burnt. She looked at the lake and saw that it was not filled with water, but with blood, with the squid floating above the surface, unconscious or dead. She felt warm and saw flicker of light playing against the bark of the trees and with a horrible feeling deep down inside of her, she turned around and gasped. The Hogwarts castle that was once standing tall were now all crumpled, a large bonfire flickering in the middle of the ruin.

"No!" she gasped, shaking her head. "No!"

She got up to her own two feet and ran in the Forest direction. Splashing noises were heard with every step she took. Curious, she looked down, and saw more blood flooding the ground. Tears were really pouring down her face; her vision was blurry as she subconsciously ran away from the horrible sight. She tripped over something and fell onto the ground that was filled with ashes_… 'Thank goodness'_… she turned her head around to find what made her tripped and her heart stopped beating, her voice stuck in her throat.

There, lying on the ground on his side, was Harry, his jet black hair spiked up in all directions, his green eyes empty and plain, his glasses broken and was beside his head. His body was limp as he stared off into space.

Ten tried to call his name but the sound came as a choke, as tears began to get to her once again. She got back up and turned around to run again when there were two people stood in front of her, their eyes gleaming evilly in the darkness. There was something in their hands and when the moonlight hit its surface, Ten noted they were holding a sword each. She reached her hand into her pocket to get her wand, but she remembered it wasn't there anymore.

One of the two warriors smirked, her pale green hair tied up in a high ponytail. She held the hit of the sword tightly in both of her hands and launched forward in fast speed towards Ten.

With nothing at all and frozen in her spot, Ten could do nothing but scream as her vision began to blacken, not knowing if the sword made contact with her skin.

-00-

Harry let out a sigh of relief as the girl in his arms woke up. He saw her feared blue orbs open and confusion was written on his face but he quickly hid that.

"You OK?" he asked.

Ten startled when she heard a voice but relaxed as she recognised it. _'It's only Harry'_ she let out a sigh.

"I think so. I feel shaken."

"Ten, about earlier on," he spoke softly, not looking at her. Ten got out of his arms and sat crossed legs in front of him, watching him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Don't be," she shook her head. "I know what you have been going through to think like that. The Durselys abused you, and you didn't deserve that, just because your aunt had a witch for a sister. But you should put that aside and look at all the happiness you gain here at Hogwarts. All your friends caring you and being by your side, having unlimited food to eat, all the fortune in your family vault…"

"Yeah but none of those matters anymore," the boy-who-lived interrupted. "What's the point on living when your death sentence is only a year away? For all we know it could be tomorrow, next week, maybe next month… you'll never know when Voldemort might come and attack. And the prophecy…" Harry trailed off.

Ten watched him, letting out a small sigh through her parted lips.

"So you rather die than live? Rather die and have not a care in the world? Would you rather die, and let Voldemort take over if he survived?" questioned the heiress, voice rising a bit with every word. Harry opened his mouth and closed it again. He did that a couple of more times before deciding to shut his mouth closed completely.

"None of us wants that, Harry," the girl continued. "Grandfather Dumbledore wants you to live… Hermione and Ron want you to live… the whole Weasley family wants you to live because you are like another family member to them… and what about your parents?" Ten had to add that bit in, to make him see reason. Harry looked straight into her eyes, waiting for her next bit.

"You parents sacrificed their lives so that you can survive and fulfil yours… to stop Voldemort once and for all. By just simply giving up, feeling defeated and wanting to die is a poor way to repay them," she whispered. "I know it sounds harsh but you have to understand. We need you…" she looked up, taking a deep breath before she said the next few words. "**I** need you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

Last night events didn't go to well; at least not in Ten's opinion as she woke up groggily the next morning. She placed herself into a sitting position at six-thirty in the morning before school and replayed last night event in her mind, feeling depressed by the seconds.

'_I hope I wasn't too harsh on you, Harry,' _she thought, sighing heavily. Thinking that nothing good will happen at the moment, she got up and took a long hot shower in the bathroom en suite before getting into lessons.

She conjured a hair dryer and dried her hair into softness before brushing out the tangles and setting parts of her hair onto her shoulders. She wrapped her jumper around her waist, leaving the untie tie around her neck, with her top two buttons undone, showing a bit of her skin near her neck. She placed her boots onto her feet, swung her bag over her shoulder and after one final look around her bedroom to check she hadn't left anything, she exited her bedroom.

She met her best friend in the Slytherin Common Room, sitting on the leather black couch in front of the fire, staring into space.

"Iris?" her best friend called. Immediately, the black-headed witch snapped out of her daze and greeted back.

"You OK?" the heiress asked.

"Fine. Just glad we got two more nights for the potion. I don't think I can handle being in his presence," she rolled her eyes for effect. There was a bang nearby and the two girls watched as the Blond headed prefect exited his own bedroom and out of the Slytheirn Common Room. Wanting some breakfast, the two girls followed his lead.

-00-

Chattering in the Great Hall was normal as usual, the students coming in and out of the hall, grabbing something to eat, doing last minute homework, chattering or checking mail. Surprisingly, even Ten received one as her snowy owl, Athena, swooped down and landed on her shoulder, a scroll tied to her foot.

Ten untied the red ribbon and let her pet take some food from her plate as she opened the letter and read the message.

_Dearest Ten,_

_I am really sorry for what happened last night. For snapping at you and for thinking so dark, that I realized that it was completely not me. I hope you can accept my sincere apology._

_When you spoke that speech to me, it got my brain thinking, that maybe there are something worth in the world to fight for, and if this makes you happy as well as it makes me happy, then I'll do my best to fight as best as I could against Voldemort and survive, knowing that there are friends, family and a very special person waiting for me. _

_Thank you for showing me the light. I am forever in your depth._

_Once again, I hope you can accept my apology._

_Harry._

A small smile played on the heiress's lips as she read the message a couple of more times. She heard a squawk and stroked her pet's feather, before she spread out her wings and flew back to the owlery.

"Come on. We've got History of Magic," sighed Ten, getting up. Iris groaned and followed her lead, practically dragging her legs.

"Who sent you that mail?" asked Iris, walking alongside of her best friend.

"Err… no one. Personal business," she answered. Silver pools narrowed suspiciously and amusedly at the girl beside her, knowing the familiar frown expression on her face.

"Right," she spoke sarcastically. "Let me guess. It's a love letter."

"Iris!" Ten cried, growing pink in the face. "It's so not!"

The two girls entered and sat in the usual place at one half of the classroom. Ten didn't notice that she was sitting right in front of the boy-who-lived until they locked gaze. Ten quickly broke it and bent down to retrieve her stuff from her bag.

"I'm going to sleep," the black-headed witch yawned, and rested her head on her arms. Ten could only shake her head before going back to Professor Binn's boring and drowning voice.

"Another long lesson," she muttered.

-00-

"Man," sighed Ten. "I thought he would never shut up,"

"What? Who?" asked Iris, still tired.

"Professor Binns," the brunette grimaced.

"DUMBLEDORE!" someone called. The two girls looked up to see two seventh-year prefects walking up to her.

"Is there a problem?"

"When and where do we meet?" the boy asked. The golden badge in front of his robes with the letter 'H' indicates that he's the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Tonight we meet at the entrance hall straight after dinner. Gather every single prefect to meet us there," she answered.

The two heads nodded and left the two witches, making their way to their next lesson.

"What's up with that?" questioned Iris.

"The Halloween Ball. The prefects and I are going to decorate the hall."

"How can you when students going to notice the decorations if you are planning on having it as a surprise?"

"Who said the decorations are going to be in the Great Hall?" the heiress quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh," was all the black-head witch could say.

-00-

That night did the prefects all met at the Entrance Hall, after desert (Apple pie) and were waiting or the final person: Ten. She was the last person to walk out, alongside Professor Dumbledore as they were deep in talk. After what seems to be five minutes, the two Dumbledore's bid each other good night and Ten hurried to the group.

"Sorry I'm late. Shall we get going?" she greeted. There was a round of nods and the door to the grounds opened. Ten stepped out followed by the rest and she led the way to the other side of Hogwarts, where there was a small mansion.

Ten took the key that was around her neck and placed it inside the lock and twisted it. There was a 'click' and the door opened noiselessly and the group entered. Torches were flickered into light when the heiress stepped into the ballroom.

The prefect gasped at the sight.

"This ballroom is what we will use for the Halloween Ball. If all goes well that night we might reuse it for the Christmas Ball, but until then, let's get cleaning and decorating," she chirped.

The groups were split up and got started by painting the walls in white after Ten used the 'scorgify' spell to make it clean. She even waved her wand to let a soft music to play, as it gets the students to work more easily.

"That's nice," a female, sixth-year, hufflepuff prefect spoke.

"It's soothing, isn't it?" nodded the heiress. "It's classic from Beethoven,"

"Beethoven?" the bushy-haired Gryffindor repeated. "I love Beethoven."

"One of the best composers," nodded the brunette. "How is your potion reports coming?" she asked as an after-thought.

"Quite well, if I say so myself. Why?" she answered.

"I just thought I start up a conversation. I'm getting bored here."

Hermione giggled. "Apparently we both asked each other an embarrassing question without realizing. We are always having a laugh every time we look back at it."

"That's nice," smiled Ten.

"What about yours? You're partnered up with Harry, right?"

"That's right. We're slowly getting to know each other through the truth potion. Nothing too harsh, nothing too embarrassing," she blushed lightly as Harry's confession of loving her came into her mind.

"Something tells me there's more than that," Hermione gave her a look. "He has been acting a bit weird since yesterday."

"Really?" asked Ten.

"Yeah. It's really strange. He wouldn't tell us what's wrong. He's just living day after day." Hermione frowned. "Do you have any idea?"

"Not that I know of," the brunette answered.

-00-

It was the last night of the potion reports and once again the two teens met at the lake again for the last time.

"I'm going to miss this," sighed Harry.

"What?" the brunette mentally gasped, as she looked over at her partner.

"It was nice doing this," he smiled.

"Are you feeling alright?" a dark eyebrow was raised in amusement.

"Perfectly fine," he grinned.

"Anyways, we've got the other potion. If I know Professor Snape, I think we're going to be partners for a whole year."

The heiress of Dumbledore picked up a vial filled with clear substance. Taking off the cap, she drank the liquid in one gulp. Her faced contorted in disgust. Harry had to chuckle.

"It's not funny," she grimaced before her pupils faded away and her eyes were just blue.

"Question one: Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked, surprised at his boldness.

Her answer was simple and straightforward. "Yes,"

The Boy-who-lived smiled. _'At least that's out of the way. I have to tell her the answer she gave after this. It wouldn't be fair if she didn't know.' _He thought. Another thought ran through his mind. '_She might kill me that I asked her while under the influence of the potion.'_

"Question two: Have you ever fell in love?" he asked.

'_She's definitely going to kill me when she knows about this.' _The boy nodded to himself.

Ten frowned. "Once. I thought I was in love, but that was proved wrong a few weeks ago. I thought I loved David Koltchak, the DADA professor. We've known each other since I was about nine-years-old, when I went to Russia for the first time on a mission. That was also the time when I met Iris and we became best friend immediately. Don't ask why for I don't have the answer. I thought I loved her cousin, but it was just a crush. Nothing more and nothing less."

Ten let out a sigh, tears already brimmed her eyes.

'_I wish I have never said that.' _Harry mentally kicked himself.

"I'm sorry," he blurted. "Last question."

Ten wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, waiting.

"Who do you love now?" he whispered.

Ten sat uncomfortably in her spot fighting the potion, whether or not to tell him the answer. Feeling the substance taking over her mind and sense, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"A boy in my year. When I first set my eyes on him, I felt weird, a bit light-headed, but back then I didn't know what was wrong with me. So I just continued my life as it is, more aware of David then him.

"When I was set to be his partner, every time we touch, whether it was an accident or whatever, I always feel a jolt of electricity running through me and every night I cried in vain just to figure out what it means. But now I know. He was the boy my grandfather was talking about; he was the boy my mother was talking about when I was unconscious that week; he was the boy my heart cried."

Ten stopped there, and Harry thought that was the end of the answer no matter how desperate he wanted to know whom she loves. But he heard a small sigh and looked up to see Ten speaking once more.

"The boy I love has what I think is a nice figure; spiky jet-black hair; those gorgeous, emerald green eyes…"

Harry held his breath as she spoke those, and wanting her to continue more… just to make sure. The potion was wearing out, but Ten didn't notice as she continued answering the question.

"One thing that I find amazing, and I have no doubt that he would be frustrated about this, is his scar: the shape of the lightning bolt; a mark for life. Sometimes I wish it didn't happen to him; I wish that someone else would hold the burden for he doesn't deserve it. But I know I cannot go back in time and change the past, for it is his destiny."

The potion was finally off her and Ten let out a sentence before she could stop herself.

"I love you, Harry James Potter."

Blue orbs widen as the words came out in a whisper, and she look at Harry, who was looking back at her with the same surprise. His hands were shaking slightly. Feeling heat on her face knowing she was blushing, Ten looked away, staring into the lake. But her face was gently turned and she had no choice but to drown herself into those striking, emerald, green eyes she always love.

Nerving himself, Harry leaned forward and captured Ten's lips in a gentle kiss. Her eyelids fluttered close as she slowly responded, almost melting into Harry's arms as they were carried into a world of their own.

Finally, Harry reluctantly broke the kiss and a comfortable silence filled the Hogwarts grounds as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Does that mean what I think it means," Ten asked breathlessly.

Harry gave her a hesitant smile. "I'm looking for a girlfriend… that is, if you're interested…"

"Only if you are," she replied with a grin.

"Er…" Harry stammered. "I can't really be your girlfriend, as I'm a… er… boy, but…"

Ten silenced him with another kiss. When they came up for air, Harry was pretty sure he knew Ten's answer.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"I suppose so," she agreed.

Harry blinked. "Well… good, then…"

They stared at each other for a moment. Unable to control his will, Harry swiftly captured the heiress's lips once more and kissed her senseless. Ten moaned and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer. After they pulled apart for air, she flashed him a brilliant smile and nipped at his lower lip. Harry smiled.

"Before I forget, when you were still under the potion's influence, I asked you to the Halloween ball," the boy-who-lived said quietly.

"And? What was my answer?" asked the brunette.

Harry smiled more widely. "You accepted."

Ten grinned back and pecked his lips briefly. Harry frowned for not been able to respond.

"No fair," he whined. Ten giggled. She sighed and looked at her watch.

"It's almost curfew," she said. "We need to return." Harry moaned but nevertheless got up and put his things in his back, Ten doing the same.

"And I was getting used to your company," he grimaced. A hand was holding his, their fingers entwining and he squeezed gently, before feeling a weight on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as the two teens walked back to the Hogwarts building.

"I'll walk you to the Gryffindor Tower. Just in case you ran into Mr. Filch," volunteered Ten. Harry made no reply but placed an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. They walked up the grand staircase to the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room where the portrait of the Fat Lady was looking down at them in amusement.

"See you tomorrow," greeted Harry.

"Good luck… or the Slytherin will kick your butt," the heiress grinned pecking his lips. She then turned around and walked back down the stairs. Harry sighed blissfully at watching her retreat before giving the password and entering his dormitory. The Fat Lady chuckled at him as she closed the portrait.

-00-

Ten walked down the stairs and took the route from the grand staircase to the Entrance Hall to the Dungeons, making her way to the Slytheirn Common Room. Giving the password, the snake's eyes glowed and the portrait opened. The brunette entered and ignoring her surroundings, she went to her bedroom and laid down on her bed.

"Ten?" someone called.

Ten looked at the doorway to see Malfoy and Iris looking down at her.

"Come in, Guys," she chirped.

"Everything ok?" asked the Blonde.

"Everything fine, Draco," the brunette smiled.

"Because you completely ignored us when you entered the common room," Iris gave her a knowing look.

"I did? Sorry guys," Ten mentally kicked herself. "I was in my own world."

"What happened?" the heir sighed.

"Nothing." Was the reply.

Malfoy gave her a glare.

"I was only asked out by Harry to come to the Halloween Ball. Nothing more and nothing less." She quickly glanced at Iris.

"HE WHAT?!" yelled the Blonde.

"Draco, chill! Please!" cried Ten.

"How can I? Next thing you know, you'll be snogging him."

Ten blushed at that. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.

"You did, didn't you?"

There was no reply. "Shove off, Malfoy. So what if we did? Just because he rejected your friendship back in your first year doesn't mean I can't be his friend, or girlfriend for that matter!"

Malfoy took a deep breath.

"I'm just looking out for you."

"You will be the first to know if something went wrong," Ten promised.

-00-

The rise of the sun brought Ten out of her dreams as she was shaken awake by her captain.

"Wassa matter?" she asked sleepily.

"Match," was all he said and he left the room. Ten got out of her bed and went and took a hot shower that made her wide awake. Instead of putting on her usual jeans and top, she put on her green Quidditch Robe and with her broom in her hand, she exited her bedroom and met the rest of the team in the Common Room. Iris was there also.

"Let's go," was all the Blonde said and feeling too tired to talk, the rest of the team followed.

When they entered the Great Hall, they found it empty with one or two students here and there and the team sat at the table as a group instead of their own spots. Immediately and magically, a goblet, a plate of breakfast and tea, coffee and pumpkin juice appeared in front of them.

Without a word, the eight of them all dug into their breakfast, too hungry to talk either. But Iris doesn't like the silence. She never has, so she sparked up a conversation with Ten.

"Do we have to go to the ball?" whined Iris.

"Yes. With a date AND a dress!" Ten sighed in frustration. The blond captain smirked at the two.

"Ten!" a cheery voice said. The witch looked up at the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, more particularly, to a certain green-eyed captain. "Good luck for today's match."

She smiled. "Thanks, Harry… to you too!"

Dean Thomas, one of the new Gryffindor Chasers, stepped forwards. He snickered lightly, "hope there's a bit of actually challenge from your part, this year…" he motioned the rest of the Slytherins with a nod.

The Slytherin Prince got up quickly, with the rest of his team doing the same.

"Watch your tongue, you-"

"Malfoy's trying to say that we'll pretend we didn't just hear that and no more jokes will be said, that right?" the normal twinkling sapphire eyes grew cold, as the heiress of Dumbledore glared at Dean, who had the decency of looking ashamed. The rivalry between Houses was tense and both captains were glaring daggers at each other. But Ten knew, Draco was only doing that to show his old reputation, not the new one she was getting used to. Rolling her eyes, the heiress snapped her fingers in front of those grey hues and the Blond turned away from his enemy.

He finally sat down. Contrary to what people said, he felt responsible for the rest of the Slytherins. They were like his family, much more proper than his own since he had someone whom he could call sister. They trusted him and he trusted them. It was his responsibility to look out for them. As simple as that.

Not feeling hungry anymore, Draco abandoned his food and left the Great Hall, leaving a message for the Slytherin Quidditch Team to meet him in ten minutes.

"That was odd," commented the black-headed witch.

A shrugs was the only thing Ten could do at the moment as she finished her breakfast. Nodding to Iris, she got up from her seat and made her way to the exit of the Great Hall. There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned around only to be lip locked with someone. Feeling the familiar warmth running through her, she closed her eyes and kissed back a bit before parting, smiling at the boy-who-lived.

"Missed me?" he grinned.

"Very," she grinned back and pecked his cheek.

"Can't wait for tomorrow's night," he whispered, running a finger down her jaw. Ten playfully tried to bite it.

"Me neither. But we're going to have to," her eyes twinkled the famous Dumbledore twinkle. Harry chuckled.

"I'll see you on the pitch, love," he said and pecked her lips once more before returning back to his team. Ten saw the rest of the Slytherin team making their way out and waited for them.

-00-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON. TODAY IS SLYTHERIN VERSUS GRYFFINDOR!!!" a boy name Marc announced, as he was the new commentator. There was a round of applauses and whistles as the doors at the side opened.

"INTRODUCING GRYFFINDOR!"

One-by-one the Gryffindors made their appearance on the pitch as the commentator read out the surname of the players.

"POTTER! WEASLEY! WEASLEY! CREEVEY! CREEVEY! THOMAS! AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD FINNIGAN!"

Flags of scarlet and gold were waving about from the Gryffindor supporters.

"INTRODUCING SLYTHERIN! MALFOY! DUMBLEDORE! CALUB! NICKELBACK! COIL! ROSA! AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDD IVANOV!"

Flags of green and silver were waving about from the Slytherin supporters.

The fourteen players all flew a lap around the pitch for honor before placing themselves as a circle, the two seekers as well as the captains a bit higher than the rest of the player. Madam Hooch made her way to the centre of the pitch where there was a trunk and kicked it open. The bludgers flew up in the air along with the golden snitch. The quaffle was in her hands and when the whistle blew, she threw it in the air.

The first one that caught the quaffle was the Slytherin's best chaser Ten and she weaved in and out of the crowd of the Quidditch players and zoomed towards the Gryffindor Post, where Ron was waiting, defending the hoops. There was a roar of cheering for the heiress and surprising the crowd, she scored a goal upside-down.

"DUMBLEDORE SCORES! TEN POINTS FOR THE SLYTHERIN!"

Another roar of cheering was heard. The heiress grinned and returned back to defending her Slytherin hoop. She zoomed towards one of the Gryffindor Chasers, punching the red quaffle out of their grasped and passed it down to Calub. She floated where she was as she watched her other two companions making their score. Slytherin was doing great.

Draco Malfoy briefly abandoned his search for the snitch and lowered himself to the same level as Dumbledore.

"I have to admit," he smiled. "The strategy does need to be changed," and with that he flew higher to resume his search. Smirking at herself, Ten joined back into the game making a few score.

"TWENTY MINUTES OF EMOTION AND BOTH TEAMS ARE TIED AT 70-70! SEEKERS, IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO CATCH THE DAMN SNITCH NOW, DON'T YOU THINK?" angered green eyes and stormy grey ones narrowed at the blonde Hufflepuff, as they kept searching, while the crowd snickered slightly.

Ten continued to pass the quaffle to her fellow companions went suddenly she felt herself going lower and lower to the bottom of the pitch. She tried to mount the broom higher and but it didn't obey her commands. There was only one thing she could think off: she placed her hand at the edge of one of the tower and released her hold off the broom, letting it descend to the ground. She pulled herself up and with the help of her grandfather, she was now standing in the tower bridge.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked the headmaster.

"I don't know. My broom wouldn't go higher. It just keeps descending to the ground."

Malfoy, who was nearby heard the conversation and looked around desperately for the snitch, hoping against all hope that they would win. With one chaser out of the game, the Slytherins were working harder than before to gain more points. They managed from time to time, but it's the getting-the-quaffle-from-the-gryffindors that's the problem. But they didn't have to worry about that problem anymore as there was a round of gasping and then cheering coming from the crowds.

Ten, who was sitting at the edge of the tower, saw a blur of red and green along with gold, knowing that the seekers were after the snitch already. She smiled, wondering who to cheer on: her boyfriend, or her team mate. She decided both so she stayed quiet as she watched the intense match. As the two seekers flew passed the Slytherin bench, Ten noticed a small commotion: Pansy Parkinson and Iris Koltchak. She groaned.

Parkinson, along with her friends, was holding Iris on the railings of the stands, snickering evilly.

"IRIS!" screamed Ten.

Iris was let go, and she began to fall from a twenty feet high stands. She screamed, trying as hard as she can to use her telepathy to slow down her fall but the wind was thrashing her face, taking her mind off task. There was nothing else, nothing to do, but continue screaming.

Draco who was nearby, was heard the screamed and turned to the source of the sound. His heat missed a few beats as he saw the witch falling, looking up to see Parkinson the one responsible. There was only one thing he could do. He abandoned his search for the snitch and flew towards the Slytherin stand. Everything happed so fast: Draco zoomed passed the Ravenclaw stands; the school gasped at Iris falling then let out a sigh of relief.

Iris felt herself continuing falling then not falling. She had her eyes shut tight.

"It's ok," a muscular, male voice said. "I got you."

The black-headed witch peak an eye open and gasped.

"You…" she breathed.

Ten let out a breath she was holding as she saw her friend being saved from the one the girl despised. _'At least now they would get along,' _she thought, smiling to herself. Then there was a round of applause and cheering coming from the Gryffindor Stand. The heiress looked up to see the green-eyed captain, floating in the air on his broom, his hand around the small snitch, a grin on his face. Gryffindor had won.


	8. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

"Well don, Harry…"

"Fantastic!"

"Nice work!"

The gryffindor Quidditch team all landed onto the green grass after Harry landed himself, hand still clutching the snitch. He was, surprisingly, been 'glomped' by his fellow team mates and class mate who were all jumping over the railings and running towards the winning team. Harry couldn't do anything but grin as they all patted his back, congratulating him and the girls kissing his cheek. He went as red as a tomato, the guy did. Slowly, the crowd around the team thinned as they all did their part and went back to the castle. Soon it was just half of the team, the golden trio and the some Slytherins. Finally, Harry was able to see her

"Congratluations, Mr Potter," grinned the girl. The boy-who-lived grinned back.

"Thanks," he said, as he made his way to her. "I admit, you and the rest of the chasers were quite a challenge."

"You did asked for it," she smiled. His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Ten didn't mind and just giggled, placing her hand on his shoulder, her forehead resting against his. They were both giving each other small smile and just being in their arms. It was a moment in heaven for the two of them. Nothing can rip them apart while they're together.

"Just being with you," whispered Harry, "and having you in my arms, makes me the most happiset guy in the world. Not even the thought of Voldemort can stop me from being this happy."

"That's good to know," his new girlfriend nodded. Neither said anything else after that, as the Quidditch was empty except for themselves and the other two Slytherins. Harry noticed this and turned to their heiress.

"I've got two questions to ask," he said, frowning lightly.

Ten just nodded.

"What happened to your broom? And what's going on between Malfoy and Iris?" he asked.

Ten sweatdropped at the first question. "Uh... well... I was on my way to the Gryffindor post to score the tenth goal, when my broom started to descend to the ground. Strange I know and when i tried to mount it higher, it ignores me. I was near the teacher's stand so i got hold of the railing and got off the broom, watching it slowly gows down to the ground like an aeroplane," was her answer as she grinned sheepishly.

"And Iris and Draco?"

"Well, Iris was standing on the railings of the Slytherin Stand, Parkinson, and her friends holding her arms. They pushed her and she was falling. I guess Draco saw that and saved her."

"Is it me, or am I getting a feeling that they are going to be hopelessly in love?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. Ten giggled.

"They're going to be hopelessly in love." She rest her head on his shoulder, arms around his waist as he did the same to her, watching and waiting for the two slytherin.

-00-

"Are you OK?" Draco Malfoy asked. Iris was glad to be back on her two feet, but she kept her hand on his shoulder, for balance. The flight from the railings left her dizzy.

"I think so," she said. "Why did you save me?" she blurted. Draco Malfoy was taken aback. He hesitated, wondering if he should really tell her why but decided against it.

"Because… you are a Slytherin, and slytherin take care of one another," he answered, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Oh," was all Iris could say and she lowered her silver pools even more, her vision blurry. The two of them just stood there, in the uncomfortable silence, not knowing whether or not should they leave, or say a word.

"Iris," the blond whispered. Iris slowly looked up, locking their eyes together.

_Those gray pools,' _she thought. _'How all I want is to drown in them every time I see them. How I am attracted to those gray orbs, with all sorts of emotion flashing through it.'_

"Iris?" the boy repeated. Said girl snapped out of her trance.

"Yes?"

"Would you-?" he stopped there, hesitating again.

"Yes?" repeated Iris.

"Would you-?" he said once again but a bit quieter.

Iris quirked an eyebrow.

"Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked. The silver pools of the female, went as wide as a plate at the question, her heart stopped beating, her breath caught in her throat.

'_Did I just hear him right?' _she thought frantically. _Did, Draco Malfoy, asked me to go to the ball with him?'_

Her mouth went dry as she tried to think. Draco frowned at the waiting, dreading.

"I-" Iris started. Draco looked at her eagerly, waiting.

"I-"

'_Come on Iris!' _she mentally whacked herself.

"Iris?" the Slytherin Prince called. Once again Iris snapped out of her trance.

"I… loved to… Draco," she whispered, his first name rolling of her tongue.

The blond stood rooted to his spot as he heard his name.

'_Did she say my first name?' _he gaped.

It was Iris's turn to frown. She clicked her fingers in front of his and the boy blinked.

"Sorry, I zoned out," he muttered.

"Quite alright," she smiled, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Draco stared at those silver pools, with fascination. How they reflect her emotions when they change color… he just wants to drown in them. Without noticing, his face got closer and closer to hers and she made no move to stop him, as if she was also in a trance.

Draco began to feel weird, as if there was a new emotion running around his body… a new emotion he couldn't place… a new emotion he never felt before… a new emotion he never dealt with it before… and it scared him, but he knew what it was: Love.

For the first time, he felt what love is… he felt what the basic of loving someone is… and he never felt so good.

'_So this is what loving someone is felt like.'_ Draco smiled to himself. _'Ten's right. It is powerful.' _

He continued to stare at the girl in front of her, staring in her eyes, drowning in them. He felt heat burning inside of him and let his eyes roam around.

Her hair, pitch black and soft, red dyed at the tips; her eyes silver with a change of color with different emotions; her frame, small and slim and her lips… how he wanted to taste them…

Without knowing what he was doing, he leapt forward and swiftly captured her lips with his, kissing her, tasting her. They both closed their eyes, both moaning. The kiss was broken within seconds and they were both breathing hard, looking at each other. The black haired girl looked up at him, dazed, breathless. Her tongue came out to wet her suddenly dry lips and the young man in front of her resisted the urge to groan out loud at the motion.

He couldn't take it anymore. He took her lips in his once again, kissing her senseless, similar to what Harry did to Ten. Iris responded immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his face closer and licked his lips. Draco opened them eagerly and let her tongue invade his territory before bringing up his own tongue and brushing it against hers.

They both groaned at the contact and fought for dominance, but the male young won at the end as they broke apart. The two teens were blushing and breathing hard, but smiled lovingly at each other nevertheless.

"What time shall I pick you up tonight?" the blond asked.

"Ten minute after the ball starts would be fine," she answered dazedly.

"Like to arrive fashionably late do you?" he chuckled quietly.

A shrug was the only reply the girl could give.

"I better go and get change before Ten kills me," the boy grinned sheepishly. "I'll see you outside the pitch?" he pecked her forehead. Iris nodded and reluctantly let go, walking alongside of him towards the changing room.

Ten smiled as she watched the two, Harry's arms were around her waist, hugging her from behind.

"Guess everything worked out fine," she said.

"Yup. And I'm guessing he asked her to the ball," he chuckled.

"He sure did."

Ten turned around to face her lover.

"We better head back and get change. I'll see in a bit?" she said.

Harry frowned and groaned. "Why now?" he whined. Ten giggled and kiss the tip of his nose.

"Alright. 7.00pm tomorrow?"

The heiress nodded and was released from the warmth she enjoyed, walking to the Slytherin Changing Room.

-00-

In the Slytherin changing room, the atmosphere was cheery as the players talked amongst them while getting change. Draco Malfoy went into the room first and making sure that the boys had changed into their trousers, he nodded to the heiress and let her in. After all, who would like it if a girl walked in suddenly when they were in their boxers? No boys would.

Ten grabbed her clothes she wanted to change into and went to the bathroom to change, as it is rude to change in front of boys if they are not your boyfriend/husband. Strict rules! That's why there are separate dormitories for boys and girls. Just as Ten came out, wearing jeans and a thing top, the Slytherin Prince spoke.

"Even if we didn't win, it came out good, guys, & for that, we all won,"

There was a round of applause.

"Congratulations to Ten's strategy & all the help she gave in the training, not 2 mention her spectacular performance today," and with that, he clapped, making the team cheer and whistle. The girl blushed lightly and watched the five boys exit the changing room, still chatting about their goals. Ten shook her head at them.

She took a peak at Malfoy's direction and when she saw him placing his jumper on, she walked towards the young man.

"Hey," she greeted. The Blond greeted back with a nod.

"I want to thank you, for saving my best friend's life. And for that I owe you. Guess you're not that much of an ignorant git if you show your good side once in a while," she smiled. Draco rolled his gray hues.

"Well I couldn't let her die, could I?" he asked, rhetorically. "I know what I did in the beginning of the year, and for that I apologies. But I do love her. If I let her die, I couldn't live through it. You don't owe me anything."

Ten nodded, satisfied with the answer, and sat down at the bench, letting the captain change in his office. After five minutes, he emerged and the two of them walked back onto the grounds, meeting up with another Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

"Took you long enough," the boy-who-lived frowned. Ten glared at him playfully, earning a sheepish grin from him.

"Better watch what you say now, Potter. Or else you won't last very long," she snarled playfully. Iris had to sweatdrop. She looked up when she felt something around her waist, smiling up at her new lover, almost getting drowned in his gray pools.

The four of them resumed walking. Once at the entrance hall, Harry parted from Ten, pecking on her cheeks before going up the grand staircase to the Gryffindor Common room, while the three of them made their way to the Slytherin common. As soon as they entered, there was a round of cheering, entering their ears and Ten flinched at the loud noise.

"Congratulations!" the Slytheirn Common room sang.

"But we didn't win," said the captain.

"The new strategy almost did, and I bet you would have won, if the damsel wasn't in distress," Calub laughed.

"In Draco catching the snitch is true, but you should know that calling Iris a damsel, will make you wish you never met her," grinned the heiress as Iris glared at the male chaser.

-00-

The bleach wooden door opened that evening and Eliza entered, wearing a black, leather mini skirt, and dark green tank top. She was holding a scroll with a green ribbon tied around it and passed it to her lover in a flirting manner. She smiled her sexy smile which always makes Alex lick his lips.

Taking the scroll, Alex raised his hand and made small movements. Magic contained in his palm and Eliza was now by his side. Giggling for absolutely no reason, she placed herself on his lap, one leg over the other and her long slender fingers, playing his dark locks. Alex relaxed in his chair, loving the attention.

"Hogwarts is having a Halloween Ball tomorrow night," she spoke, softly.

"Really?"

"I was thinking of letting phase one commences," suggested the pale- green-haired woman.

"Hmmm," hummed the dark haired boy. "I guess we can. But we need to get it ready for tomorrow."

The girl nodded and regretfully got off him. Alex grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. He pulled her close and grabbed her chin with his fingers. He kissed roughly, making the young woman moan. Melting in his arms, and wrapping her own arms tightly around his muscular stomach, Eliza kissed back desperately. Despite the fact that she tasted him many times, he became a drug to her; she became addicted to him, that she doesn't want to stop kissing him. But they both eventually broke.

"I love you," the girl whispered.

"I love you too," the man pecked his lover's forehead and led her out of his office and down the corridor. The torches hung up automatically lit, as if something invisible called out an incarnation for the torches to be lit.

The couple walked down the corridor, unaware of the silence. But then again, they love the silence… it's the only way they could enjoy each other's company, walking down the corridor, and holding hands.

They walked down several flights of stairs towards the main and largest lab of the castle down in the dungeons. With a wave of her hand, Eliza opened the door and the two of them entered. Men in white coats where hunched over tables, wearing goggles, a tool in their hand. Sparkles were coming out at the end of the tool when made contact with a surface. These men were captured. They were the greatest scientist of all time, following the footsteps of Einstein, Galileo, Newton, etc.

"Where is he?" roared the dark haired boy. The scientists jumped in surprised, looking at the doorway. Alex was glaring at each of them, showing them that if they mess with the guy, they would wish they were never born.

The scientist way at the back spoke up, loud and clear.

"Follow me, if you must," he said and turned around. Placing a hand on the wall, he opened a hidden chamber and went through.

Eliza and Alex exchanged looks and followed, ignoring the other scientists. They walked down the steps, through the room and into the hidden chamber. Everything was dark and a bit damp if you touch the wall. Everything was silence except the dripping of water coming from the pipe above. The scientist in front dug his hand into one of his pockets, taking out a mini torch and pressed the on button. Immediately the small chamber was lit and was easier to see.

They continued to walk down the lane, until there was three part ways. Even with the torch, you couldn't see anything. So they stood still and listened carefully. In a matter of minutes, they all heard a low growl, coming from one of the three ways. They turned to one of them and heard nothing loud. They turned to the middle one. The result was the same as before, so they turned to the last one. The growl which they heard earlier was louder than before. Gulping down with difficulty, the scientist looked at the couple before taking the lead towards the beast.

Again the corridor was dark except there was light coming from the torch held by the scientist. He walked deeper and deeper into the corridor as the beast's growl grew louder and louder. The smirk on Alex's lips grew wider as he felt hunger coming from the beast. He squeezed his hand gently, and locked gaze with the eyes of his lover, smirking before looking in front of him.

There in front of him was something different to what he expected but better nonetheless. There was a huge canine, like a wolf and a dog fused together with black fur and bright red eyes. His lips were curled back, sharp fangs showing as he growled at the new comers.

"Ohhh!" giggled Eliza, enjoying the look of the beast. "He's so vicious!" she chirped.

"Indeed he is, my love," spoke Alex, looking down at the pair of ruby eyes. He let go off his lover's hand and walked up to the cage. Unlocking the lock, he opened the gate.

-00-

Sunday has arrived and the atmosphere was cheerful and dark as the sun settled behind the high mountains and the moon rose into the pitch black sky. The girls from fourth year and above were all in their dormitories, chattering and laughing as they got dressed into their respective costumes, as the Halloween party drew near.

A girl with long brown hair, and sparkling sapphire blue eyes was in her bedroom, putting on her black dress. She tied the strings at her nape and the bottom of her back to keep the dress in place. The black gown was up to her knees. It was a plain, silky black material and along with it, the heiress wore black jewelry: earrings, choker, a bracelet in one wrist, and two bangles in the other.

Just as she started to apply soft black make-up, a knock on her portrait was heard.

"Ten" her best friend called. "It's me."

"You know the password," she smiled, now putting on her soft brown lipstick. Ten isn't your average normal girl. In fact, she doesn't like being that much of a 'girl'. She's normally known as a tomboy. She doesn't like skirt and dress, wear make-up or any other girly accessories as well as bright colors, mainly pink. But here she is wearing make-up… and wearing as dress. God has she grown up.

"OK," chirped Iris, an amused glint in her eyes. "Harry Potter rocks?" she chuckled, ending up laughing lightly.

Ten sent a glare at the doorway, even though Iris couldn't see. Once she had controlled her laughter, Iris gave the correct password in a whisper and entered the bedroom, her heels clicking against the black marble floor with every step she took.

"I'm so sorry for Mr. Potter," she grinned, looking over her best friend, dressed up as a female vampire. "The poor guy will trip over his feet, for not managing to take his eyes off you."

Ten giggled at the way Iris made it sound. She could see her best friend in her reflection, wearing long white gown up to her ankle with silver shoes and diamond jewelries.

"What shall I do to my hair?" she asked, frowning. "Make it short and spike out at the edge? Curl it? Top half in a messy bun? Etc…"

Iris made a miniature version of Ten's head and chose every single hairstyle she could remember and used it on the miniature's head.

"Curl it," she nodded. Ten shrugged and used her wand, twirling a piece of hair around it. She then pulled her wand out and the lock was curled. Grinning, she did the same to her other pieces of hair until the whole hair was all curled.

"How is that?" she asked.

"It really suits you," Iris beamed. "Shall we make our way?"

"Yup," nodded the heiress. She placed her wand in a hidden pocket of her dress and walking alongside her best friend did she exit her bedroom.

"I wonder what Draco would look like," Iris said aloud. "I mean, he entered his bedroom and after that, I haven't seen him." She didn't notice a figure was sneaking up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer against him, resting his head on her shoulder as he whispered into her ear,

"Good evening, Milady."

Iris gasped at the sudden movement and pouted. She tried to turn around in his embrace but the boy's grip tightened slightly but not too tight.

"Yes, an exquisite evening, My Lord," she grumbled back. Draco had to chuckle lightly. He bent down and sucked on her earlobe. Iris stopped struggling and moaned softly, leaning backwards. Ten rolled her sapphire hues at the couple and walked away leaving the two behind. Opening the portrait, she exited her common room and into the corridor, making her way to the Great Hall.

The Entrance Hall was halfway packed when she arrived. Most of the boys were wearing dark dress robes while the girls were wearing princess-style gown of the color of their choice.

"Glad no one has similar style to mine," she sighed. A pair of arms wrapped around her petit frame and pulled her close to him, letting her lean against him. Tenebrae didn't gasped nor struggle for she sensed his presence before he made his appearance and moaned when he kissed her exposed neck at the side. She heard her chuckled.

"And what's so funny, dear Potter?" she asked, cracking one eye open.

"Nothing," he simply shrugged and nibbled her earlobe.

"Cheat," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder backwards.

"All is fair in love and Quidditch my dear." He let go off her and she turned around to see his gorgeous face once again.

"You certainly look like an Angel," she smiled. Indeed Harry was wearing white dress robes embroidered with green thread to match his eyes. A great contrast to Ten's black dress.

"And you, my love, look like a Black Angel." He pecked her lips once.

Ten giggled and hugged her lover tight, resting her head on his shoulder while they waited for the doors of the Great Hall to open.

"Tenebrae?"

The two teens turned to see Professor Dumbledore behind them.

"Yes, Grandfather?"

"I was wondering if you and Mr. Potter would open the ball as you are my granddaughter. It would be… weird if we have an old fool opening the doors of youth."

"Grandpa!" cried Ten, hugging him. "You're not an old fool. Stop calling yourself that."

Stroking her curls, the headmaster chuckled. "Will you do it?"

"Of course we will," she nodded and let go. Pecking her forehead, the tall man left the crowd and entered the Great Hall, ducking the ribbon that held the students back.

"Do we need to be at the front?" asked the boy-who-lived.

"Yeah. Let's go." Holding each other's hand they made their way to the front and stood at the side of the door, near the ribbon. Soon after, Iris and Draco made their appearance, disappointment written on their faces as they saw the crowd outside. They spotted the heiress and the heir of Gryffindor at the front and slowly made their way towards them, standing on the other side of the ribbon opposite the couple.

"Why the long face?" the green-eyed boy frowned.

"Too early for your liking?" the auburn haired girl grinned.

Iris glared at her best friend who was so used to it; she didn't cower behind Harry, like many other students.

"Whatever," Iris grumbled.

The lights inside the Great Hall dimmed and Harry and Ten stood in front of the line. With her wand, Ten chopped the pink ribbon in half and walked into the Great Hall, arm-in-arm with her date. The two of them made their way to the empty seats at the staff table, with Draco and Iris behind them. Soon the rest of the school followed, finding seats at the bottom of the stage, a table seated for 6 people.

"You must be wondering how many students are here," spoke the headmaster at his granddaughter, for Ten was wearing a frowning expression. "Just fifth years and above." The heiress nodded.

Once everyone has seated the tables then was filled with a silver plate and goblet, spoons knives and forks with a menu. Immediately, Ten, Professor Dumbledore and some other staff picked up the menu, looking through it.

"Pork chops," Dumbledore ordered.

"Chicken Lasagna," his granddaughter followed. Immediately, the food they ordered appeared on the plate. Getting the idea, the others followed.

"Nice," muttered the boy-who-lived, making his own order.

-00-

After dinner, the lights in the Great Hall dimmed and the Weird Sisters got into position, playing their first note. The music has begun and the students all chattered while letting the food digest before doing anything to make themselves sick. Everyone was inside the Great Hall.

Except a couple. Draco and Iris were both outside, near the entrance of the Great Hall. There was a balcony, enchanted for the ball. Feeling like he has never felt before, Draco Malfoy leaned against the railings of the balcony and stretched out his arms. He took Iris's hands in his and pulled her slowly towards him, almost romantically. There was a small difference in height: Iris was only a head shorter, much to her annoyance.

A hand caressed her cheeks lightly and she looked up to lock silver eyes with grey, almost identical hues.

"Is something wrong?" she whispered. The Blond only shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips. You never really see this side of him. And Iris knew that and therefore frowned lightly.

"Trust me," he spoke softly, noticing her expression. "There's nothing wrong. Just enjoying this emotion I'm feeling."

"And what's that… you are feeling?" his lover gulped, her heart beating as fast as it could, that it almost made her breathing quicken.

The Slytherin Prince lowered his head, so that they were somewhat leveled, their faces inches away. Iris could see a number of light freckles on his nose. There was at least five.

"Loving you," he murmured. Before Iris could say anything even though her lips were parted slightly, she felt his lips on top of hers. It was gentle and soft but Draco was dominative by nature and suddenly changed his kiss, making it slightly faster and a bit harsher than ever before. The girl placed her hands on his shoulder to keep herself balance as Draco's arms just wrapped around her frame. She moaned, as his tongue plunged into her territory, stroking hers, leaving her defense barrier lowered unnoticed. Except a certain heiress.

The girl smiled at her best friend as she dance arm-in-arm with her date: Harry Potter.

"Care to tell me what you are smiling about?" a whisper spoke into her ear.

"Nothing for you to worry about, love," she smiled. Harry returned her smile. He stroked her hair, placing some locks away from her beautiful Sapphire eyes, stroking her cheek afterwards. A light blush creep up the feminine cheeks.

"Why the blush, love?" he playfully said. Ten frowned at him and then rest her head on his shoulder, covering her redden cheeks. She heard him chuckle, before resuming his motions on her back. The feeling was something she moaned at, in a good way.

"Liking that are you?" he grinned.

Ten didn't say anything. She closed her orbs and tightened her grip around his neck, never letting go.

"I love you," she murmured absently.

The smile tugging at Harry's lips grew into a grin as he answered back, "I love you, too."

Dumbledore was dancing with Professor McGonagoll, near the couple and smiled at his granddaughter's happiness. He couldn't have been happier about her but subconsciously was still worried about the dangers that lie ahead.

"Albus," spoke his dancer. "Shouldn't we tell them?"

"Not right now, Minerva. Firstly, I have a job I want Tenebrae to do, and she must do it alone, as well as away from Harry. No matter how hard it will be for them to be apart for two weeks."

Minerva- or better saying Professor McGonagoll- snorted.

"Having Christmas at the Burrow, will certainly take the boy's mind off the girl. Somehow, I don't think they should be together with all the dangers going on,"

"I quite agree, however, they are old enough to face them together and of course, thanks to Professor Koltchak, Ten's new powers are under her control completely and are progressing wonderfully. There's nothing for us to worry about until he's back,"


	9. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

Ten couldn't believe her ears. She was still in her dress robes, and was now stood in her grandfather's office. Obviously he had wanted a word with her and spoke to her after the ball ended.

"But… why now?" she asked.

"Because we need him here as soon as possible, and I will not let you take two weeks off school just to brew a potion," Dumbledore sighed.

"What about Harry?"

"He has been invited to stay at the Burrow for Christmas. I told Molly about your mission, and although she was disappointed that you won't be able to come, she understands the circumstances and sends you her mince pie." Dumbledore was smiling now, at the sound of the mince pie, no doubt.

"Grandfather, you know this is my first Christmas here at Hogwarts as well as with Harry," the heiress whined.

"And you will have another opportunity next year," he waved his hand, interrupting her.

"No fair," she grumbled. Dumbledore got up from his seat behind his desk and walked around towards his only living relative. He leaned down, to be levelled with her.

"If you do this, I'll be forever grateful, Harry will be more than grateful and you won't have to do it ever again," he whispered, pecking her forehead.

"Still no fair," she pouted. The headmaster chuckled. He waved his wand and a rucksack appeared beside the girl's feet. She looked up at him in horror.

"Your bag is packed. There are some ingredients you will need in here. Return to Dumbledore Manor and proceed straight to the potion at once. Remus will be there for your company. And if all goes well, you should be done within two weeks time."

Ten sighed, defeated. "Yes, sir," she grumbled. "I'll owl you as soon as the potion is done." The young girl got up and pecked her grandfather on the cheek. Stroking Fawkes' head, Ten strode towards the fireplace.

She picked up a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace. The scarlet and gold flames flashed into emerald green and she stepped into it.

"Dumbledore Manor!" she cried and vanished with a soft whooshing sound.

"Good luck, Tenebrae," he whispered. He strode to Fawkes and stroked his head before stroding back to sit at his desk.

-00-

"You haven't seen her since the ball?"

"If you ask that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout-"

"I'm only checking!" said Ron. They were standing alone at The Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them.

"Yes. After the ball, Dumbledore asked her to join him in his office and I also asked Hermione if she returned to her dorm. She said no," said Harry, frowning to himself.

"And no note at all?"

"Nope," he shook his said, sighed and continued peeling the sprout in his hand. Silence ensue his word as the two continued their chores when the tremendous twins entered.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them," Fred's voice spoke.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," said Ron grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic!"

"But meanwhile," said George, sitting down at the kitchen table and pulling his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a – whoops-a-daisy."

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking at his cut thumb. "You wait! When I'm seventeen-"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," yawned Fred.

At this moment, just when Ron was about to retort, Mrs Weasley made her appearance.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two!"

"No problem," said George.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny –"

"-that'll make Ginny's Christmas-"

"everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," said Mrs Weasley, sounding slightly harassed.

"Fleur's here?" asked Harry.

"Oh, didn't you know?" gasped Mrs Weasley. "Bill and Fleur are getting married."

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Anyway, Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" asked Fred.

Mrs Weasley turned away before she answered.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry."

"Or he's the world's biggest prat," said Fred, as Mrs Weasley left the kitchen. "One of the two. Well, let's get going, then, George."

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron. "Can't you two help us with these sprouts? You could just use your wand and then we'll be free too!"

"No, I don't think we can do that," said Fred seriously. "It's very character-building stuff, learning to peel sprouts without magic, makes you appreciate how difficult it is for Muggles and Squibs-"

"-and if you want people to help you, Ron," added George, throwing the paper aeroplane that he changed from the throwing knives Ron threw at him, "I wouldn't chuck knives at them. Just a little hint. We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvellous… almost like real magic…"

"Gits," muttered Ron darkly, watching Fred and George setting off across the snowy yard. "Would've only taken them ten seconds and then we could've gone, too."

-00-

It was Christmas Eve and the Weasleys and their guests were sitting in the living room, which Ginny had decorated lavishly that it was like sitting in a paper-chain explosion. Fred, George, Harry and Ron were the only ones who knew that the angel on top of the tree was actually a garden gnome that had bitten Fred on the ankle as he pulled up carrots for Christmas dinner. Stupefied, painted gold, stuffed into a miniature tutu and with small wings glued to its back, it glowered down at them all, the ugliest angel Harry had ever seen, with large baldhead like a potato and rather hairy feet. In fact he had seen an even more beautiful angel but she was currently absent for the past week.

They were all supposed to be listening to a Christmas broadcast by Mrs Weasley's favourite singer, Celestina Warbeck, whose voice was warbling out of the large wooden wireless. Fleur, who seemed to find Celestina very dull, was talking so loudly in the corner that a scowling Mrs Weasley kept pointing her wand at the volume control, so that Celestina grew louder and louder. Under cover of a particularly jazzy number called 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love', Fred and George started a game of Exploding Snap with Ginny. Ron was starting to shoot Bill and Fleur covert looks, as though hoping to pick up tips to use on Hermione. Meanwhile Remus Lupin, who was thinner and more ragged-looking than ever, was sitting beside the fire, staring into its depths as though he could not hear Celestina's voice.

'**Oh, come and stir my cauldron,**

**And if you do it right**

**I'll boil you up some hot, strong love**

**To keep you warm tonight.'**

"We danced to this when we were eighteen!" said Mrs Weasley wiping her eyes on her knitting. At that point there was a loud explosion as Fred's face was blackened. The whole room laughed and Bill and Fleur took this chance to sneak out of the room and upstairs, no doubt wanting a private 'quality' time together.

Suddenly, the gold and scarlet flames turned to green and Tonks appeared from the fireplace, spilling little amount of ash onto the carpet.

"Tonks!" cried Mrs Weasley. "Welcome. You want something to eat?"

"No thank you, Molly," interrupted the young metamorphasus. "I just need a quick word with Remus."

At the sound of his name, Remus got up and walked behind Tonks into the kitchen, where they spoke in a hush voice. The music on the wireless radio continued to play.

'**Oh, my poor heart, where has it gone?**

**It's let me for a spell…'**

"Is everything alright?" Remus asked, concerned in his voice.

"The potion is almost finished. I thought you should know that, but I'm worried about Ten," frowned Tonks. "She hasn't slept; eat nor drink at all for the past week and she's growing weak from time to time. She's almost into tears."

"Maybe at the fact that she's not enjoying her Christmas. I'll come with you," nodded the werewolf and quickly peck her lips. He turned around and strode back into the living room as Tonks looked at the ground blushing lightly before following him.

"I'm really sorry, Molly, but there's something we need to do for Dumbledore," spoke Remus apologetically.

"Oh. Well nice of you to come then. And you Tonks. Take care and Merry Christmas," said Mrs Weasley.

The two of them bid their goodbyes and 'Merry Christmas' and disappeared through the fireplace with a soft whooshing sound.

-00-

In a very brightly lit room, there was a whooshing sound and two small thuds. Remus and Tonks emerged from the fireplace of Dumbledore Manor and entered the ballroom. Brushing off the ashes, they swiftly walked down to the basement and arrived at a dead end that has only one door. Remus placed his hand on the handle and turned, pushing the door.

A slight foul smell and a room filled with mist and smoke greeted the sight of the two qualified couple, barely able to see a young girl bending over a table. Tonks quickly closed the door behind her and walked over to the girl.

"Everything alright, Ten?" she asked.

Said girl looked up, smiling tiredly. "Yeah," she yawned. She added a few drops of her own blood, sliced from her wrist. Once the requiring drops of blood were added, she used her wandless magic and healed the cut on her wrist. Remus examined the potion and walked over to his goddaughter. Hugging her tight from behind he whispered, "You're doing a great job."

"It's almost done," the heiress nodded. "It should be ready by tomorrow. I've done everything it asked non-stop, so instead of two weeks, I barely done it within a few days."

"Your grandfather will be so proud of you, hun," smiled the pink-haired woman.

The heiress nodded and stirred the potion, seven times clockwise then seven times anti-clockwise. She reached out and grabbed a small jar that held lilac coloured powder. Opening the lid and digging two fingers, Ten added a pinch of the substance into the cauldron. There was a small bang and huge smoke erupted.

"It's done," she yawned. "All we have to do is go back to the Department of Mysteries and bring him back." She smiled at the couple tiredly.

"Well done, Princess," spoke Remus softly. "Of to bed you go. We'll send a letter to your grandfather and store the potion into a vial."

"Thank you. Night," and with that, the heiress went straight to her bedroom on the second floor. With a click of her fingers she changed into her nightclothes. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, drifting away into the dream world.

-00-

A loud squeal made it's way throughout The Burrow. Harry woke up with a start to find a bulging stocking lying over the end of his bed. He put on his glasses and looked around; he tiny window was almost completely obscured with snow and in front of it Ron was sitting bolt upright in bed and staring at his door.

"What was that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Ron. "Let's finish opening our presents and then go downstairs and find out. Must be Ginny squealing something. Could be something that Dean gave her."

"You never know," shrugged Harry.

Harry's present included a sweater with a large Golden Snitch worked on to the front, hand-knitted by Mrs Weasley, a large box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from the twins and a slightly damp, mouldy-smelling package which came with a label reading: 'To Master, From Kreacher'.

Harry stared at it. "D'you reckon this is safe to open?" he asked.

"Can't b anything dangerous, all of our mail's still being searched at the Ministry," replied Ron, though he was eyeing the parcel suspiciously.

"I didn't think of giving Kreacher anything! Do people usually give their house-elves Christmas presents?" asked Harry, prodding the parcel cautiously.

"Hermione would," said Ron. "But let's wait and see what it is before you start feeling guilty."

A moment later, Harry had given a loud yell and leapt out of his camp bed; the package contained a large number of maggots.

"Nice," said Ron, roaring with laughter. "Very thoughtful."

Everyone was wearing new sweaters except Fleur (on whom, it appeared, Mrs Weasley had not wanted to waste one) and Mrs Weasley herself, who was sporting a brand new midnight-blue witch's hat glittering with what looked like tiny star like diamonds, a spectacular golden necklace.

"Fred and George gave them to me! Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, we find we appreciate you more and more, Mum, now we're washing our own socks," said George waving an airy hand. "Parsnips, Remus?"

"Harry, you've got a maggot in you hair," said Ginny, cheerfully, leaning across the table to pick it out.

"'Ow 'orrible," said Fleur, with an affected little shudder.

"Yes, isn't it?" said Ron. "Gravy, Fleur?"

In his eagerness to help her, he knocked the gravy boat flying; Bill waved his wand and the gravy soared up in the air and returned meekly to the boat.

"You are as bad as zat Tonks," said Fleur to Ron, when she had finished kissing Bill in thanks. "She is always knocking-"

"Speaking of Tonks, where is she?" asked Mrs Weasley, setting down the carrots with unnecessary force and glaring at Fleur.

"I'm here!" someone cried from the hallway and no doubt Tonks made her appearance, with mousy brown hair and unusual midnight blue eyes. "Sorry I'm late. Had to do something quickly. Merry Christmas everybody."

There was a round of 'Merry Christmas' from majority of the table as she placed

herself next to Remus. There was a sound of clattering as everyone passed the bowl to each other and taking a small portion of each and every food Mrs Weasley had delighted made on this joyous day when…

"Arthur!" cried Mrs Weasley suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthuer- it's Percy!"

"_What?"_

Mr Weasley looked round. Everybody looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better view. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Albus!"

And sure enough the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was following along in Percy's wake, holding a body in his arms and his black travelling cloak flecked with snow. Before any of them could say anything, before Mr and Mrs Weasley could do more than exchange stunned looks, the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, _Percy_!" cried Mrs Weasley, and she threw herself into his arms.

Albus Dumbledore paused in the doorway and smiled as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mrs Weasley looked round at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "I saw Percy on my way here and well, he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all."

But Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr Weasley, Fred and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

"Please, come in, sit down, Albus!" fluttered Mrs Weasley, straightening her hat. "Have something to eat.

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Dumbledore. "I don't want to intrude anything. We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up Percy. No, no I assure you I don't want to butt in!"

Mrs Weasley nodded, and stepped aside. Percy walked in hesitantly. Smiling up at the headmaster, Mrs Weasley looked at the bosy in his arms. She let out a small squeal. Everyone snapped out of their glaring and turned to her.

"Oh, dear. Ten!"

"It's ok, Molly," said Dumbledore, reassuringly. "She's just sleeping. Don't worry. Just have some time with Percy, while I stroll around your garden."

"Sir!"

Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Can I come with you?" he asked.

"Of course Harry. Come."

Abandoning his finished dinner, Harry got up and was out of the kitchen door, walking alongside his headmaster. Dumbledore stood back to let Harry pass through the door ahead of him.

"We'll just take a turn around the garden and then I'll be off. Carry on, everyone!"

Harry walked across the yard towards the Weasleys' over-grown, snow-covered garden, Dumbledore walking at his side. He was still holding Ten's limp body in his arms. Harry took a glance at the figure from the corner of his eyes from time to time. He was somehow feeling, angered, worried and upset. He didn't know which emotions to choose from. The two wizards continued to walk in silence, until they came to a small bench.

Albus Dumbledore sat down with gratefulness, shifting Ten's body in his arm to a more comfortable position. Harry sat down next to him. His hands were itching to touch her, to hold her. After all it has almost been a week.

"Sir?" Harry spoke quietly.

"You want to hold her?" asked Dumbledore, looking at him as if he was reading his mind. Harry looked down to the ground and nodded. The headmaster smiled and passed the figure to him. Harry held her in a comfortable position with gratefulness in his eyes as he looked over at her pale face.

"She's pale!" Harry choked.

"Natural, if you haven't slept nor eaten for days," answered the heiress's grandfather.

"Why?" green orbs looked up to meet a tired blue orbs.

"That, Ten will explain in her own times."

They stayed quiet.

-00-

Ten felt a different change of temperature. The warmth she enjoyed of her grandfather's presence was different to what she was feeling now. The warmth was familiar but it was hard to place, as if she hasn't felt it in years. She wanted to lie down, sleep until the end of the holidays, but curiosity got the better of her. Ten fluttered her orbs open to gaze into a face.

"Harry?" she whispered, the first face she saw in her mind. Said boy looked down at her and smiled widely.

"Hey," he grinned. "You ok?"

The heiress nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a hug.

"I missed you," she pouted. Harry chuckled.

"I missed you, too,"

They parted from their hug and Ten rest her head on his shoulder, almost snuggling into him.

"Hope you don't mind me interrupting," the headmaster spoke softly. "If you

want, you can stay here if, and only if, Mrs Weasley lets you. If not then you must return to Dumbledore Manor for the night."

His granddaughter nodded. Giving a peck to her cheek, Albus Dumbledore got up and walked back into the Weasley's kitchen to have a word with Mrs Weasley.

"Is that where you've been since the holiday began?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you, but grandfather wouldn't let me. He said it was top secret and that I shouldn't tell anyone, at all," sighed the brunette.

"It is for the order. It's ok, I understand." He hugged her once more.

"Can we go inside, please?" asked Ten after some times. Harry got up at her request, bringing her frame with him and walked her back to the warm kitchen.

"Ten! Would you like something to eat?" asked Mrs Weasley as soon as the kitchen door creaked open.

"No, thank you, Mrs Weasley. I just want to sleep."

"Harry, would you mind and placing her into a bedroom?" she asked the boy-who-lived.

"Not a problem," he answered and lead Ten to the foot of the stairs. From there he picked her up bridal-style and took her to his bedroom, placing her gently onto his bed. He watched her sleep peacefully, a smile on his face before he turned around to walk away. But his hand was trapped.

"Don't go, please," someone whispered.

"I wouldn't leave you," he whispered back and he turned around. He brought her hand that caught his and kissed her knuckles, watching her all the time. Ten opened her sapphire eyes half way.

"Can you stay with me?" she asked innocently.

"Always," was the reply she got. The heiress moved to a sitting position giving enough space for Harry to sit behind her and he placed his arms around her, bringing her up to him between his legs. Burying her face at the crook of his neck, Ten let out a tired sigh before falling into a deep sleep. At the same time, Harry started his motion in stroking her soft hair.

-00-

That night, everyone was back into the sitting room, where a fireplace was lit, giving enough heat; tinsels and lights glimmered and glittered against the chandelier and the ugly angel was still on top of the Christmas tree. Ten, who was feeling more wide-awake then earlier during the day quirk an eyebrow at the angel,

"A garden gnome?" she asked. Harry sweatdropped and shrug as he took her to a spot on the couch.

"Ginny managed to grab a gnome from the garden and dressed him up as an angel. When I first saw it, I laughed at the ugliness."

Ten giggled, the sparkle in her eyes shining with amusement. Harry let out a soft sigh and pulled her close to him, making her sit on his lap. Ten smiled widely and rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into him, her arms around his neck.

"I missed this," she muttered.

"I missed it, too," nodded Harry, his grip tightening. A tray filled with plates of fruits floated around the room, supervised by Mrs Weasley and every member of the family including guests each took a plate. Ten got off Harry and sat down beside him, or else the poor guy will choke. Not that she want him too (XD).

The plate contained pieces of apples, pears and peaches along with slices of kiwi, pineapples and melons. At the side was a blob of cream as a side dish. This was practically their first course of desert. According to Mrs Weasley, there was more to come. Ten groaned inaudibly. Harry, looked at her and chuckled.

"With Mrs Weasley around, you're bound to be over fed," he chuckled.

Ten glared at him, but smiled nevertheless; she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Music began to blast around the room as Mrs Weasley waved her wand and a slow type of music was played. Several couples, such as Bill and Fleur, Tonks and Remus and Mr and Mrs Weasley were on the dance floor waltzing around. Ron cooked up a courage and asked Hermione to dance which she gladly accepted with a redden face. Ten giggled and sigh, resting her head on her lover's shoulder, feeling at home with him beside her.

"You want to dance?" he whispered, resting a hand on top of hers. Ten looked up to his striking emerald green eyes she always adore and smiled, giving him her immediate nod. They both got up and walked to the dance floor, Harry's hands resting over her waist as she placed her own hands on his shoulder.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had," the boy-who-lived sighed.

"How come?" frowned the heiress.

"Well, the first three years was just staying at Hogwarts, the fourth year was the Yule Ball, the fifth year, I went to see Mr Weasley in the hospital because he was bitten by a snake and this year... I have you, right here in my arms, dancing gracefully to this song," he whispered.

Ten cracked a smiled and pecked on his lips lightly and quickly. As she pulled away, the owner of the green-orbs frowned and leaned forward swiftly, capturing her lips in a soft long kiss. Ten closed her eyes and moaned inaudibly, melting in his arms. Harry tightened his grip, sighing against her lips at the familiar feeling.

He brought one of his hands up and run through her hair, gently tilting her head back. With that motion, the wetness over her lips, Ten opened her mouth eagerly as they deepened the kiss. The moan was soft and quiet as their tongue touched. It wasn't long until they had to break, cursing for needing the air. They chuckled quietly at that.

"Ten?" someone called.

Said girl turned to see Remus smiling and Tonks grinning at her.

"It's time," he continued. Nodding, Ten quickly pecked Harry on the lips and followed the couple out of the room.

"Present time!" Mrs Weasley cried. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and gathered around the Christmas tree, excited. One-by-one they reached for a present, reading the tag name; if it was theirs, they open it. If not then they pass it to the occupant. The remaining presents were from certain members of the orders: Professor Dumbledore sends boxes of sweets, as did Hagrid; Professor McGonagoll send them Christmas cards and Ten send them all variety of presents to suit each person's happiness. Except one. Harry's heart was beating very fast as he saw everyone received gifts from Ten but he came to realise he didn't have one.

"Looking for this?" someone said at the doorway. Everyone turned to see a huge box beside Ten who was grinning at Harry.

"For a minute there, I thought you would have forgotten," he sighed, letting out a breath he held.

"You wish. You're the first one on my list, scarhead," Ten giggled.

"Very funny,"

The boy-who-lived got up and slowly walked towards his present.

"Can I ask what's inside?"

"Open it to find out," the heiress of Dumbledore rolled her eyes.

Grinning sheepishly, Harry pulled the strings of the ribbon and watched with a beating heart as the box opened up. Then everything came so fast, it was almost a blur. The strings were undone. The box opened. Something black exited the container and jumped on top of Harry, licking his cheeks.

Harry giggled and laughed, trying to push whatever it was off him. Getting into a sitting position and adjusting his crooked glasses, Harry turned to see a black shaggy dog, barking happily at him.

"Sirius?!" Harry gaped.


	10. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Said canine got off the boy and into a space near the fireplace. With a small pop a man with shaggy black hair and a growing beard, his clothes placed the canine, tacky from the duel at the Ministry in June, appeared.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," he smirked. Tears brimmed the green eyes and he jumped into his godfather's arms, crying silently. Sirius smiled soften and he patted his back, hugging back manly.

"It's ok. Cry all you want," he spoke. With a wave of his wand, Remus made the box disappeared and everyone smiled at the touching scene. Harry and Sirius parted the hug.

"I'm glad you're back," the boy-who-lived croaked.

"Glad to be back," Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Don't ruffle my hair!" pouted Harry. "You'll make it worse."

"Not that it is," his lover chuckled. He sent her a glare. But the glare softened into a smile.

"Can't stay mad at me, can you?" she grinned. Harry pouted again and the whole room burst into soft laughter.

-00-

The door to a blue bedroom opened and the owner immediately went to her closet. She opened the door and peered at her reflection inside. Opening the other door she closed her blue orbs and concentrated. Feeling the familiar pain at the back and the heavy weight, Ten opened her eyes to see a few more black feathers falling from her wings and she whimpered quietly.

"Everything ok?" someone asked. The heiress gasped and turned around sharply to see Harry at the doorway. "And what is that?"

"Harry," Ten bite the inside of her lip. "There's something you need to know. Something I should have told you."

"Has it got to do with your wings?" he asked uncomfortably.

Ten nodded, her head hung. Harry strode over to her and placed her head in his hands, lifting it gently.

"Take your time," he whispered. "And don't be afraid. I'm here and I won't leave you." He pecked her forehead, making the girl crack a smile.

"OK," she mouthed, going to her bed. Harry followed and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his and squeezing it once in a while.

"Remember when I was unconscious before our project and you were asking me about that session I had with Professor Koltchak?" the brunette started. The black-headed boy nodded. "Well, I'm cursed. Till I die.

"One night, I followed Professor Koltchak to the Forbidden Forest, only to realise it was a trap by a death eater. He used David to get to me. He tried to attack David, with this curse, but I interfered, risking my life to save him. The wings are the side effects."

"And, what does these wings do?" the boy-who-lived was quiet until now; dread filled his stomach at the unanswered question.

"With every feather that falls, I'm one step closer to death."

"NO!" Harry got up as quick as a flash, eyes wide at the answer. Ten looked away, tears brimming her eyes. There were footsteps; loud then getting quieter. Ten looked up to find Harry no longer in the room.

"Harry!" she cried, knowing he won't come back… for now. From sitting at the edge of her bed, the brunette slid to the floor crying. She brought her knees up and cried into her arms, falling asleep after a while.

-00-

_ Dream _

_One by one it fell, grazing over his pale skin, showering him as he looked up, sadness and guilty clearly shown in his eyes as well as tears that looks like crystals against the bright light. It was almost empty, the wings. Just the skeletons that held the feathers together were there. His heart was beating faster and the emptiness was growing faster. _

_He couldn't believe it. It was all coming true. What she had told him that Christmas night. He scolded himself for not being there for her through and through, making the rest of her life the happiest one. _

_Five black feathers left._

"_I shouldn't have run away,"_

_Four black feathers left._

"_I wasn't thinking right,"_

_Three black feathers left._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Two black feathers left._

"_I love you."_

_One black feather left._

"_TEN!!!!!!"_

_ End Of Dream _

-00-

Harry sat up; screaming inaudibly, sweat pouring all over his skin, his breathing was coming in short gasps, as if he had just ran a million miles marathon. His eyes darted from left to right, unfocused as the dream all came back to him.

He saw Ten, floating in the sky, with just a few black feathers left, her sapphire blue eyes dull and brimmed with tears. He saw how someone so innocent was cursed like this. How he came to realise how stupid he was, leaving her all alone when she needed him most. And then felt her limp body in his arms as he cried for her like he had never cried before.

"Ten," he gasped, getting out of bed, almost tripping over his tangle blanket. He raced out of his bedroom and down the corridor. When he reached Ten's door, he saw the light was still on underneath and banged the door open.

Relief began to show on his face, as he saw her, curled up, the feathers all still intact. He didn't know if she was awake or asleep but opted all the same in walking towards her quietly.

Harry collapsed onto his knees in front of her, the memory of the dream flooding back into his mind. He bit his bottom lip, biting back his sob. Reaching towards her, he unfolded her arms and gently rested his head on her knees, tears falling freely from his green orbs. Getting no reaction from her, he lifted his head up, looking at her fair and innocent face. Her lips were just an inch away and he leaned forward. Caressing her, he kissed her chin, brushing their lips together, her cheek, until he felt movement. But he didn't stop. He continued, kissing each of her eyelids and finally her forehead, did he stopped and watched her open her orbs.

"Harry?" she whispered, focusing her vision on him.

"I'm sorry," he croaked, resting his head back on her knees, looking up at her. "I didn't mean to run away from you. I just… I was scared," and he let it all out; his crying his tears, he let it all out.

The heiress was taken back at this but her love for him didn't stop her from stroking his hair. Feeling her own tears getting to her, she rested her forehead against his, her hair covering their faces from the side.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," the brunette smiled. Moving her head lower, she kissed his lips softly and gently. Sighing against her lips, Harry placed a hand at the back of her head, bringing her face closer and adding more pressure against the kiss. The moaning he received gave him the signal to lick her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly. Tilting his head to one side, he plunged his tongue into her territory gently, tracing her teeth before seeking for her tongue. She moaned loudly at the contact.

Slowly as if in a trance, they both moved slowly, while stick to lip-lock. Harry got up into a kneeling position. Ten moved to the side and slid into a lying position on the ground, bringing Harry on top of her. But the kiss from that position wasn't long and they broke apart, lacking for air.

Ten was flushed from the heated kiss and her eyes darkened to navy.

"I won't leave you ever again,"

She smiled at the whisper. "Can you stay with me? Tonight?"

The boy-who-lived smiled back. "I told you, I wouldn't leave you." He got up, bringing her along. Closing her eyes, the wings on her back returned into her body, flinching softly at the pain. Harry wrapped his arms around her, his hands massaging her shoulder blade as she leaned into him. She moaned softly at the ministrations, making Harry smile softly.

"You like that?" he asked. He received an immediate nod from her.

"Can I have a back massage one day?" she giggled. Without answering her question and picking the heiress bridal-style, he placed her gently onto the bed.

"Just tell me when, and I'll do it, angel," he answered, lying down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist loosely. Bringing up the covers, Ten snuggled into her lover and fell asleep immediately.

-00-

Late in the afternoon, a few days after New Year, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Ten lined up beside the kitchen fire to return to Hogwarts. The ministry had arranged this one-off connection to the Floo Network to return students quickly and safely to the school. Only Mrs Weasley was there to say goodbye, as Mr Weasley, Fred and George, Bill, Fleur and Remus and Tonks were all at work. Mrs Weasley dissolved into tears at the moment of parting. Admittedly, it took very little to set her off lately; she had been crying on and off ever since Percy had stormed from the house on Christmas Day with his glasses splattered with mashed parsnip (for which Fred, George and Ginny all claimed credit).

"Don't cry, mum," said Ginny, patting her on the back as Mrs Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's OK…"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," said Ron, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

Mrs Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself… stay out of trouble…"

"I always do, Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

Ten stepped forward as Harry parted and gave Mrs Weasley a quick hug and a few comforting words. Mrs Weasley gave a watery chuckle and stood back.

"Be good, then, all of you…"

Harry stepped into the emerald fire and shouted, "Hogwarts!" he had one last fleeting view of the Weasley's kitchen and Mrs Weasley's tearful face before the flames engulfed him; spinning very fast, he caught blurred glimpses of other wizarding rooms, which were whipped out of sight before he could get a proper look; then he was slowing down, finally stopping squarely in the fireplace in Professor McGonagoll's office. She barely glanced up from her work as he clambered out over the grate.

"Evening, Potter. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet."

"No, Professor."

Harry straightened his glasses and flattened his hair as Ron came spinning into view. When Ginny and Ten had arrived, all four of them trooped out of McGonagoll's office and off towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry glanced out of the corridor windows as they passed; the sun was already sinking over grounds carpeted in deeper snow than had lain over The Burrow garden. In the distance, he could see Hagrid feeding Buckbeak in front of his cabin. He felt his hand touched someone, and then his fingers entwining. He turned around to stare into a pair of bright sapphire eyes, twinkling, but still a bit tired.

"I need to head to my grandfather's office. He said he needs to talk to me," Ten said quietly, an apologetic features written on her face.

"No need to be sorry about it," Harry pecked her forehead. "You go ahead, and I'll meet you in the Gryffindor common room."

Ten smiled and pecked his lips lightly and briefly, before parting from him, walking down the third floor corridor towards the golden gargoyle.

"Baubles," said Ron confidently, when they reached the Fat Lady, who was looking rather paler than usual, and winced at his loud voice.

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?"

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to-?"

"Harry! Ginny! Ron!"

Hermione was hurrying towards them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat and gloves.

"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty eventful when Percy came."

"Percy came back?" Hemrione's eyes were wide.

"Yeah, with Dumbledore and Ten," Harry nodded.

"Tell me all about it when we get inside," breathed Hermione. "Password: _Abstinence_."

"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" asked Ginny.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through al the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway, what happened?"

"Percy came over with Dumbledore. He was holding Ten in his arms," answered Harry.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean he was holding her, bridal-style. She was asleep in his arms when they arrived. Turned out that she was bringing back Sirius."

"Sirius is back?" squeal the bushy-haired girl.

-00-

"And no one had any idea who did all of this?" asked the heiress, putting down a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. There has been a round of murder, seven dead people in the wizarding world, their pictures moving about on the front page.

"Apparently not," sighed her grandfather. The candle on his desk was lit, brighter than the other candles around the room, the flames dancing on the tip. In the brightest light, Ten could see the tiredness in the blue orbs she inherited, as well as the increasing lines on his forehead. Indeed Dumbledore is getting old, and our young heroine fear of his death, when the time would come for him to leave the world.

"And is Voldemort involved in this?" she asked, looking at where Sirius lay. The man had turned back into his animagus form, sleeping on the couch, drooling over the rich red carpet.

"There has been no word from any of the order whether or not this is connected to him," spoke Dumbledore.

"Are there any clues?" she needs to find more information, that's her job in the order, to help.

Her grandfather shook his head.

"Well, we don't know who commit this murder, we don't know if it is linked to Voldemort nor do we have any clues to his plans whatsoever. From what I can think of, there's nothing to do but wait,"

"I was afraid of that answer, when I thought of it too," his quiet voice rang.

"Grandfather, don't get too worked up in this, please. I'm here, you're not alone," she smiled her rare smile, reserved only for her grandfather. Dumbledore smiled back tiredly and stretched out his arms.

Getting up from her seat, Ten strode to her only living relative and gave him his favourite bear hug.

"I love you," they both said at the same time. A chuckle escaped their lips.

"Grandfather, go to sleep. You're tired," frowned the brunette.

"Yes, madam," he smiled and got up. With a wave of her hand, the lights of the office dimmed and she closed the door softly as she made her way out.

-00-

The portrait hole leading to the Gryffindor common room opened and a female figure entered later that night. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her bangs covering her dull blue eyes, puffy red from crying. Her cheeks were sticky from dried tears as she walked further into the warm common room.

"Hey, you're back," someone spoke softly. She could almost see his smile, even when she didn't look at him. "Did he wanted to talk to you that much to hold you back for over two hours?"

"No," Ten's voice cracked. "We only talked for about half an hour,"

Heavy footsteps made their way towards her, his hand on her upper arm.

"Ten, what's the matter?" his soft, soothing voice asked. "Ten, look at me." Ten did as she was requested; open her dull blue eyes, tears crystallizing when her face bathed in moonlight.

"Ten? What happened?" Harry gasped, wiping her tears that were rolling down her cheek. "He wasn't harsh on you, was he?"

Ten shook her head furiously. More tears fell at the motion. She opened her mouth to answer his question, a small croak came out. She opened again; the lump in her throat stopped her from speaking. She opened her mouth one more time; a sob escaped her. It was all she needed as she burst into crying again, letting her head hung.

"Ten!" Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He let her use his shoulder, his chest as he led her to the couch in front of the fierce fire. Sitting on his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck, the brunette welcome his warmth and let him comfort her. He always loves stroking her hair.

"Grandfather's dying," she whispered after half an hour of calm and comfort. Harry slowed his motion but didn't stop.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"It's not fair!" she cried, letting out a sniff.

"Life will never be fair, Ten. And even if he is gone, he's not gone forever. His spirits linger in the air, watching over you, making sure you gain happiness and help whenever you need. But most of all, you won't be alone when he will be gone. You have me. I love you so much to let you live in the dark, Ten. I won't let you go," with that, his own eyes were brimming with tears as he nuzzled her neck to seek his own comfort.

Ten sighed; knowing that everything he said was true. Just because they're not here, doesn't mean they're truly gone. You just can't see them, but somewhat feel their presence.

"I know," she whispered. "Thank you,"

"Your welcome," he croaked, feeling her pain.

Time passed and the event tired young Ten out. She had immediately fallen asleep after five minutes in Harry's arms. Harry felt her even breathe on his skin as well as hear it and looked down at her, smiling softly at how peaceful she looks. He would put her to bed in her room and just before he got up from the couch he remembered he didn't know her password. The other options were sleeping on the couch or take her to his room. At the thought of sleeping on the couch and having his back hurt from the position, Harry got up and picked Ten up bridal-style, taking her to his room.

"My love," he whispered. There was a soft 'click' and the door to his room opened. He entered the Gryffindor theme bedroom and headed straight to the bed, placing his lover down onto it gently, wrapping her in the red blanket. With a wave of his wand, he changed her into her nightclothes; black jogging bottoms and white t-shirt. He waved his wand again, changing himself into his nightclothes; red shirt and black bottoms. With a last wave of his wand he made the fire in the fireplace, that lay against one wall, lit up, giving enough heat for the night before climbing into bed, next to the female.

He took off his glasses, placing them on the bedside table, and lay down on his side, facing Ten. Letting out a sigh, he wrapped his arm around her waist loosely and let his eyes drop, falling asleep.

-00-

_ Dream _

_Something was out there. I can tell that much. I haven't seen it, but I felt it and it's not good. It did pretty hard damages, that I can see right now. And there it goes again._

_Everything in sight was burnt, the once mighty castle of Hogwarts destroyed, its remnants all around me. Sadly, I could do nothing but watch as it kept killing everyone in sight. _

_Whoever it was, student or teacher or Auror… everyone who moved, or could still move was killed in the next instant. _

_And blood._

_The blood, all the blood… I think that's the worse part. Of course that in carnage such as this one, there would be blood. But so much of it? As I descended the hill that led me to the valley that was most attacked, small rivers of the thick red substance followed me along, making me look forwards as to not see it. _

_The sight… the blood, the bodies… I doubt that it'll leave my mind, that I'll be able to forget it._

_And then, the faces… the pale faces. Some didn't even have a single drop of blood. I'd say they would be alive, if it wasn't their eyes, soulless… lifeless… wide and unbelieving. _

_Only something like that could do this._

_But now I knew. It couldn't be just a simple coincidence. It was far too dark to be something else. I doubt it was actually **them**. The couple that was once invaded my dreams. No, only one of their creations, perhaps… either way, I knew it came from them._

_That black aura; the darkness itself; it was inside the creature that's tearing people apart with it's mouth, ripping their limbs, their heart out. The scream, screeching through the dark as the creature growled with satisfaction. Then silence, as it advanced to another being, doing the same damage. Another scream and growl and then silence; It's like a cycle, a never-ending cycle. _

_Our time of calmness is coming to an end. I know that. All my visions, the Death Eater attacks on the newspapers… everyone knows. _

_We had enough time to be in the grey. People will have to choose: black or white, dark or light._

_That thing- whatever it was, I still don't know- hovered over me now, as I looked up. It smiled deviously, mouthing something. At first, I didn't understand, but then…_

"_Soon." It was the word it was trying to say to me. _

_I simply nodded. It wasn't the end of that vision, I'm sure of that. Even though it was the first time I'm having this vision, this dream, it's not the end, or else everything would have changed. Maybe I would have woken up by now, but I haven't. First, it was just the destruction, then all the blood, and finally the bodies. The new part this time was the killing while I watched. _

_Ron Weasley._

_Hermione Granger._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Iris Koltchak._

_Harry Potter._

_All dead. Not a single sparkle in their eyes. All around me, there was only me. All around me…_

_There was only death._

_Suddenly there was this flash of bright green light, that almost blinded me, have I not put a hand to cover my hues. When it was over, I looked and screamed,_

"_GRANDFATHER!!"_

_ End of Dream _

-00-

"GRANDFATHER!"

Tenebrae Dumbledore, sat up straight, gasping for breath, her hand reaching out as if catching her grandfather's dead body she just dreamt. Her blue hues were wide and scared; the tears twinkled in the moonlight soon rolled down her cheeks. She let down her hand and was about to bring up her knees when she heard and felt shuffling from beside her. Almost jumping out of her skin, Ten looked beside her to fin Harry poking his head out under the blankets, eyes opened and also sitting up.

"Ten? Ten! You ok?" his voice was filled with concern as he asked those questions.

Said girl looked at her lover, and it took her a few full seconds to realise that he was alive, and in one piece. The scared look in her eyes turned to relief as she threw her arms around his waist, sobbing onto his chest.

"Ten?" Harry blinked at the sudden motion. Nevertheless, he wrapped his own arms around her, holding her close to stop her from shaking. It took Ten five full minutes to stop crying and calm down. After that she wiped her tears away and pulled back, her eyes red and puffy, her blue hues dull and scared.

"What's wrong?" Harry whispered, running his knuckles against the side of her face gently. Ten closed her eyes, welcoming the caress.

"I… had a nightmare," she croaked. "About all of us."

Harry didn't stop his motion, but his face became serious. He gently pulled a few strands of her hair away from her face, using the excuse to run his fingers through her silky tresses.

"I first saw this invisible creature, killing everybody; students, teachers, Aurors and Death eaters. Then I helplessly watched as it ripped you and the others apart, limb from limb, tearing out your heart." She gulped, the lump in her throat stopping her, but she continued, ignoring the pain as much as she can.

"And then this flash of bright green light and grandfather…" she stopped there, choking on her sobs as tears returned once more. Harry didn't need telling twice. The hand at the back of her head pulled her head down, and placed it against his chest, where she could hear his steady heartbeat. Just by its mere sound she broke into tears again, clutching onto Harry's shirt tightly.

"Ten," Harry rubbed her back, making small circles here and there. "I'm not going to leave you. I promise you."

"But what if you die like I saw?" her voice muffled.

"It won't happened," he frowned. "I love you too much to let you go. And so does Dumbledore."

"I know," he heard her say. After a while, they pulled back. Ten took several deep breaths before looking up and locking her blue orbs with his green one. Just by this simple look, there was something akin to great relief, almost as if she was asking for comfort. A small smile curved up his lips and he leaned forward, gently catching her lips with his in a gentle kiss.

Even if she didn't asked for this, she was glad he made the move. Just by touching his lips like this did she feel relaxed and secure in his arms after that nightmare of hers; the dream obviously shaken her a lot.

The hand on her hair travelled down her body and rested over her waist, his other hand doing the same and pulling her close to his body, giving her the warmth she secretly crave; he felt her Goosebumps. One of her own arms wrapped around his neck, her free hand fisted the t-shirt on his shoulder as his tongue traced her lips.

Tilting her head to the side to give him a better access and to allow the kiss to be deepened, the girl parted her lips invitingly. Playfully, he nipped at her lower lip before he entered her mouth with his tongue, searching for hers. At the contact, they both groaned softly at the same time.

Cursing their lungs for having to breath, they broke the heated kiss, looking into each other's eyes, navy blue locking with forest green, darkened by passion.

Looking over him as she caught her breath, she caught his lips again, this time more harshly, hearing him moan against her lips. She changed her position without breaking the heated kiss; she placed her legs either side of him and sat on his lap. Using her weight, she slowly and gently made him lay down on the bed, with her on top just as he traced her lips once more.

The hands rested over her waist was still there, this time to hold her balance as she opened her lips invitingly and letting him invade her once more that night. They both moaned at the contact. Harry ran his hands up and down her sides, making her moan and break the heated kiss.

They smiled at each other as they gazed into each other's hues, the blue orbs filled with love and care only for him to see.

"I love you" he whispered those three special words. Ten rested her head against his chest, a small smile on her lips as she heard his fast beating heart, beating in time with hers.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 10

**Part X**

A soft click was heard as he rested his pale, left hand over the handle of the Slytherin's princess's balcony door and opened it, entering quietly. The room was as neat as it can be, except for a small bundle of clothes thrown to one corner and the messy tangle of the blankets on the queen-size bed.

Smirking, the boy quietly made his way to said bed and drew one of the curtains to one side. He could see her sleeping peacefully, hr hair spread across the two pillows, her arms by her side as she faced the direction of the young boy. From her breathing, she was somewhat in a light-sleep.

The smirk grew across his lips, as he thought of a cruel wake up call.

"Incy wincey spider,

Climbing up the bed,

Down came the blanket and…"

"Hmm, what spider?" Iris drawled sleepily.

"Tickle Attack!" cried Draco, tickling all the sensitive place he could reach. Silver eyes grew wide before she squealed loudly, trying to get away in vain.

"Stop! Please!" she cried. After a while, as he slowly got tired, the blonde stopped, smiling innocently at her as she gasped for breath. Iris glared at her soul mate.

"Morning," he smirked. He dodged a pillow that was thrown to his direction and pouted.

"Morning, to you, too," silver hues rolled. "You ruined it."

"What did I do?"

"Tickled me," glared Iris. "And here I am thinking that you love me."

"And I do," he whispered as he leaned forward, lips just an inch away. Iris already let her eyes drift to a close as she felt her lips brushed against his. She frowned as she felt a weight taken off her and the bed lightened. Opening her eyes, the Slytherin Princess managed to see the edge of his cloak disappeared through the balcony doors.

"Draco?" she called. Getting no answer she frowned even more and followed into his room where she heard voices.

"What took you so long?" a man's voice snarled.

"I was out of my bedroom, father," Another voice. Draco's.

"With each visit, you take more and more time to answer, Draco. You are forgetting who you are dealing with." Looking over at his only son, Lucius Malfoy continued. "But surely you should have something to report by now, do you not?"

"No, father. Quidditch and studies have kept me busy. But I can assure you, Potter has done nothing for now."

Slowly, Lucius nodded. "Not only him. What about the rest of the … Golden Trio?" a light sneer was on his lips at the last two words.

"Weasel is still an idiot for all I know and the Mudblood is still the usual bookworm," Casually and elegantly, he shrugged.

"And I see that that the bookworm still surpasses you in every class…" a glare was sent his way. "Not only she, but a certain granddaughter of a certain Dumbledore."

"At Charms and History of Magic. And Arithmancy. Other than that, we're quite levelled." He prayed that nothing more was said about Ten. As her brother, he must protect her; if his father said anything about certain other things…

"I'm sure you are. Last Saturday, back in the Quidditch game, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. You and her were quite… close, weren't you?" The glare intensified.

His eyes gave nothing away, while a drop of cold sweat rolled down his temple. He hadn't even thought about his father; they had won after almost three hours of both seekers fighting over the snitch. While he had shaken his hand with the rest of his teammates, he finally reached to the heiress. Instead of a simple handshake, they had hugged, congratulating and grinning at each other. Not once had he th0ought about his father watching. His cold voice snapped him back to reality again.

"The Dark Lord won't like that in the least if he find out boy. You know what you're in for. The mission he assigned you to do isn't that complicated. Just do it and be done with it, we have more to think about than that so called pureblood that seems more like a muggle. You are also aware of what will happen if you fail, are you not?"

"Yes, father,"

"Very well. To whom does you loyalty lay, Draco?"

'_To Dumbledore,' _ he thought but his voice said otherwise. "To the Dark Lord. And his followers."

"I bid you farewell, Draco. Do not forget, he is waiting." With a last smirk, the flames of the fireplace turned from emerald green to scarlet red, his face vanishing.

Draco's fingernails dug deeply into his palm. He couldn't care less if he was bleeding. He opened the door to his bedroom and was surprised to see a scared-looking Iris standing in the doorway of his balcony.

"Iris I-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" she snarled. Tears that were already brimming her eyes, rolled down her pale cheeks. "How could you? We trusted you, just to throw back I our face." And with that she swiftly turned on her heels and returned to her chambers.

"IRIS!" cried the blonde before he heard the door shut. He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his locks. Then there was a knock on the door. Growling at the back of his throat, he answered it to find Ten standing on the other side, tears in her eyes.

She jumped into his arms, making him stumble backwards and closing his door.

"Ten? Wha-" blinked the Slytherin Prince.

"Thank you," she whispered, letting go of him.

"I… don't understand."

Ten shook her head, a smile on her lips.

"When Iris found out you were talking to your father, she sent me a mental not and let me listen through her mind. And because you were too worried, I heard your thought," she explained.

"Oh, that." He became cuncomfortable as he sat down beside her.

"I really appreciate it. Your loyalties towards Grandfather."

Draco had to smile.

"My dad was talking about you. And I hate it when he criticized you. So when I said my loyalties was towards Dumbledore, well I was thinking about you really," he scratched his head sheepishly.

"You're so sweet," chirped the heiress.

"First, I was known as a 'ferret'. Now I was called 'sweet'."

The girl beside him had to giggle. Grey hues rolled at her.

"Oh, by the way. There's a small New Years Eve's party for fifth years and above. My idea and I'm inviting you."

"And how the hell am I supposed to convince Iris to come with me?" roared Draco.

"You don't need to, little Dragon," a quiet voice spoke. The two teens turned to see Iris in the doorway, her cheeks dried from her earlier tears.

"Iris, I'm sorry," He got up and turned to her.

"No, I'm sorry." She shook her head.

The dragon opened his arms out and his lover ran towards him, jumping into his arms. She cried softly on his shoulder.

"There, there, little one," he whispered, stroking her hair, calming her.

"Aww, shut up and kiss her," giggled the brunette. A glare was sent her way, making her exit the room before capturing Iris's lips with his swiftly and harshly. Iris moaned against his dominant.

"I love you," she spoke mentally.

"Love you, too, love," he smiled.

-00-

Ten quickly left the Slytherin Prince's chamber when he sent a glare towards her. And with her best friend being occupied, the brunette was on her own. She took this chance to be lost deep in thought.

Unnoticed, she exited the cold dungeon and her legs took the route towards the Grand Staircase, possibly to the owlery to see her owl, or to Grandfather's office to play with Fawkes, until she bumped into a wall. Blue orbs looked up to lock gaze with a pair of striking green.

"Harry," the heiress chirped. The boy chuckled.

"May I ask what's occupying your mind to make a surprising bump?" he asked, a raven eyebrow rising.

"Oh, some good news," she linked an arm though his and made her way up the stairs.

"Care to share it with me?"

"Malfoy." Always straight to the point our young heroine does.

"Malfoy?"

"He had a talk with his father. And to get straight to the point, he confessed his loyalties towards Grandfather."

"He said that to Lucius?" choked Harry.

"Well, he thought that, while I read his mind, but out loud he said his loyalties were towards Voldemort. He has to say that or else he'll be dead."

"True," he nodded. "And since we're in a conversation, I've got another thing to ask."

"I'm all ears," she smiled her are smile that makes Harry weak in the knees. They stopped walking when they reached at the top of the stairs.

"Wannagototheballwithme?" he rambled.

"Huh?"

Harry took a deep breath and scolded himself. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?"

Ten smiled again and wrapped her arms around his neck. Brushing their noses together, she accepted. And taking the chance at the closeness, Harry kissed her deeply before breaking regretfully due to lack of oxygen.

"Curse breathing," breathed Ten. After a while of staying in his arms, she spoke, "Wanna come with me to the office?"

"Since you asked, and I can't stand to be far from you, of course I will," was his reply. Ten giggled and hugged him sideways as they walked to up three flights of stairs towards the Golden Gargoyle. Giving the password, the gargoyle sprang to life and gave way, stairs appearing behind it. Ten and Harry stepped onto the escalator and was escorted up the tower towards the office.

"Come in," a tired voice called.

Entering, Ten smiled sadly. "Hey, stranger."

"Hello, Princess. How are you?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Happy," she chirped, pecking his cheek.

"Ah, come in, Harry. Take a seat," Dumbledore waved a hand to the seats opposite him on the other side of his desk. Harry took the request.

"So, what brings younglings such as yourself to the old man's place?"

"Grandfather, how many times do I have to tell you, you're not old! Beside, I've got good news."

"Go right ahead."

"Malfoy confessed his loyalties towards us," Ten blurted.

"Good news Very good news indeed!" Dumbledore laughed lightly. "Oh, I've never been so happy. Except when Nicholai was born, got married and you were born," his eyes sadden as he remembered his son. Ten also sadden at the mention of her father, eyes losing the normal happiness. Behind it all, they showed fear.

"Lets not dwell in the past," the headmaster spoke quietly. "We must prepare for the small party." He let out a sigh before continuing. "The day before the party, I've granted fifth years and above a day off to go to Hogsmeade of need to in preparation for the event. Spread the news, please."

"Will do Grandfather." She hugged him tight, before exiting the room, Harry following in her wake. The couple walked down towards the Hogwarts grounds in an uncomfortable silence, Ten wrapping her arms around herself, while a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry looked at her, trying to catch her eyes in vain from the corner of his eyes. He wiped the tear away softly and left a whisper of a kiss near her eye. Ten look over at him, eyes haunted and dull, looking distant. She let out a tired, croaky sigh and rest her head on his shoulders, seeking comfort.

"Cry if you need to cry," he whispered.

Those words, alone was enough to let herself be release, the tears flowing freely as she clutched onto his robes tightly.

-00-

The trip to Hogsmeade arrived and the girls giggled away as they head out of the castle, down the road towards the small village and straight into the dress shop to find new dress robes. Iris and Ten included.

Ten sighed for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"I've got so many dress robes in my grandfather's office and every time there's a party we seem to shop for a new one. Can't we just wear a dress that the boys haven't seen yet?" complained the brunette.

"Of course we are. That's why we're shopping," her best friend was already at the rack, looking through the dress robes to wear.

"In fact. I need new jewelleries" her blue eyes sparkled at the new accessories that would match with a dress she's hunting for.

"Now you're talking my language, girlfriend," Iris winked.

Getting up, Ten joined her friend in searching for a dress. First she would find something black or silver for Iris then look for something for herself. The girls took their time in searching when something caught the heiress's eyes. Curiously, she picked up a silver gown, embroidered with black thread and sequences. She gasped lightly and then grinned.

"What about this one?" she turned to her best friend. Iris looked at it and immediately fell in love with it.

"Thank you!" she hugged her and hurried off to pay it before having second thoughts. Ten had to chuckle and continued to search through hers. One of the dresses caught her attention though. Not navy blue or dark red, but a sparkling light blue colour.

The design was simple, but then again it might be that reason why she liked it in the first place. It went around the neck, the endings tumbling down her back, nestling over her spine if she opted not to cut them. The collar dipped a bit lower than what she was used to, showing a bit more of skin, but she had seen worst before. Till her ribs, the dress was perfectly normal, but as she soon found out, near her abdomen, it had a cut. If she did buy this one, as she walked, the seemingly innocent cut would show the skin near her navel. Exploring the dress robes further, it stopped just above the knee, though to the right side it had a slit coming till one or two inches above her mid thigh. _A bit too revealing, I think... _It was also backless.

"That one's gorgeous... Brings out your eyes in my opinion." Iris winked at her as she came into view, a shimmering black dress dangling from her arms, almost changing colours depending on the light shining down on it, "Harry will sure faint when he sees you."

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips, soon accompanied by a faint blush, "Thanks, I guess... Though isn't it too revealing or something?"

An arm was draped over her shoulders as her friend leaned in. The words that would surely follow in a whisper would sound like the juiciest secret of all, as usual, "Ten, revealing a bit of skin here and there is not being naked, you know. It's all about a game of seduction, where you have to have a strategy. Clothing serves to intensify desire if you wish it to, drawing appreciative stares to specific areas of the body. You see..." a devious glint was in her eyes, "Naked is not nearly as tantalizing as nearly naked." Bright blue eyes turned to give her an incredulous look.

"What the heck have you been reading this time?!"

The black haired witch chuckled, "I'm serious! Now... If you show a bit of skin here and a bit more there, while teasing the bystanders with the skin still covered... They soon won't resist you."

The heiress laughed quietly, "You know perfectly well I don't really care about being a temptress or something of the kind, girl."

"Nor am I saying you do. But you know..." a feminine look was switched between them.

"You think he'll like it?" asked Iris, looking at the bag now in her hands.

The brown haired girl smiled reassuringly, "Nope. I'm sure he'll love it."

-00-

In the middle of the small party organised by our young heroine, the grand door of the great hall banged opened and entered the late arrivals: Iris Koltchak and Draco Malfoy. Although, the two of them would like to say, they have arrived at the party fashionably late.

Ten shook her head. "Could only be them," she smiled, her arms around Harry's neck as their hips moved with the beat of the song.

"They do seem to be the only couple to be missing at the beginning," the owner of the green orbs chuckled.

Ten rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him, "But that doesn't stop our quality time."

He smiled down at her, his hues gleaming with love and care only for her as well as his happiness. He left a whisper of a kiss on her forehead and the tip of her nose. And then he leaned forwards, capturing her lips with his, his grip around her tightening as he heard her soft moan.

He brushed a few strands of auburn hair out of her face, stroking her cheek and placing it at the back of her nape, causing her head to move closer, thus the kiss deepening. The brunette also moved her head to the side to give better access. They both moaned as their tongue made contact before breaking it once out of oxygen.

"Curse breathing," they both breathed, chuckling softly afterwards.

-00-

Parties like these doesn't really suit the Slytherin Prince as he sat at a table with his date, looking bored and fingering the ring of his goblet, half full of butterbeer. But the girl beside him kept him busy as he continued to eye her from the corner of his eyes.

Her silver gown shimmered against the spotlight, glinting in a daring way as the owner blushed deeply at the attention she gained. Her dress was also back bare, a strap holding the dress together from the top and a strap at the bottom. Yet it was enough to show a lot of skin.

"You want to go outside?" the blonde spoke. Iris nodded almost shyly, getting up and exiting the hall alongside of him, glad to get away from these stares.

She let out a sigh as the cool breeze of the last day of December whipped her blushing face, the heat decreasing. A shiver ran down her spine when a kiss was place at her nape, near the top strap and moan inaudibly.

"I love you." Those three words were the only words, the black-headed witch never get tired off. She smiled as she whispered back. The blonde wizard rubbed her arms slowly, feeling her Goosebumps underneath his skin as his lips left a whispering kiss on her temple, before caressing the side of her face. A blissful sigh escaped her parted lips.

Brushing her hair to one side of her shoulder he sucked her earlobe and licked on a spot below it, earning a small moan. He smiled softly against her skin and trailed down her neck. Reaching to her nerve he sucked on that spot, but not enough to draw blood.

"I need you," a whisper escaped her parted lips. Draco stopped what he was doing, registering what she said. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him, a tinge of blue darkening in her orbs.

"My room, or yours?"

"Too far. Come on, think faster," she grinned.

Draco looked around to see a broom closet. _'Right.' _Picking her up, bridal style, he entered said closet. With a twist of her wrist, Iris made the things inside disappear, a locking charm and silencing charm placed on the door. The space wasn't big, but it was enough. As soon as the door closed, they both felt the change in the air. A closed space, small as this one, and with their fast breathing, only made the air rise up, getting hotter.

Her arm wrapped around his neck as her parted lips covered his, her free hand fisting his black shirt tightly. The suddenness of the kiss made him lean back against the wall of the small room. His arms quickly wrapped around her small frame, pulling her closer, the coolness of the bare skin her dress allowed felt even through his shirt. Barely noticing so, they found themselves on the floor, Iris sitting sideways on one of his thighs, his arms still wrapped possessively around her, their upper halves not an inch apart.

They pulled back for air, looking into each other's eyes, his eyes sky blue, hers just a tinge darker. His hand trailed up her bare arm, "Iris… is this even right? Forget hormones for a minute."

Her silver hues darted over to his hand, "I don't have a clue. But what I do know for sure is my feelings for you. And… it feels… right."

That, he could understand. His own feelings were much the same. As wrong as he knew this was, it felt, in a strange kind of way, right. How could such feelings be denied?

Draco nodded at her statement, instead of answering. Her reply was enough, he supposed. He placed both of his hand at the side of her dress, the sparkly silver gown slipped off, pooling just above the rising of her breasts. Before he could do anything else, her hands reached up, nimbly working on the buttons of his shirt.

She had seen him without a shirt before, him or another male; it wouldn't be the first time to see him take off his shirt during Quidditch practise, much to some girls' sick amusement. Yet, she didn't know if she was the only one to notice them, or to actually see them:

The pale white scars; curse perhaps, some kind of punishment, she didn't know. A few graced the otherwise flawless skin of his chest, a couple more on his back. But in such a dark environment, here, now, her sadness for what he went through in his childhood wasn't noticeable, like said scars. Only the unfamiliar longing was felt as her hands ran over his shoulders. She slipped them under the shirt, taking the top off him and throwing it somewhere behind her.

Her eyes took in the sight, from his six packs, over his upper chest and finally locking with his own eyes, slight amusement written in their depths. A smirk was etched on his lips as he kept watching her reactions, obviously enjoying her lack of experience.

At the sight of his face, Iris's lower lip sprouting into a pout, her cheeks held a faint blush. Leaning forwards, her lips stopped just before they touched his, leaving a silent unfulfilled promise in the air. Brushing ever so lightly over his jaw line, they finally kissed the skin of his neck, trailing down to his shoulder.

Draco moaned quietly before moving forward, using his weight, making her frame slid backwards, her back knocking gently with the wall of the closet not soon after. Right. She was trapped; she had forgotten that detail.

From her jaw line to her forehead, his lips brushed against her skin, making her eyes close at the feathery light feeling. His hands trailed up her thighs from their resting position over her knees. One of them crawled to her back, pulling down the zipper before pulling on the sides of the dress; her skin from the waist was bared to his eyes. As the girl opened her eyes, realization dawned on her. She was practically naked. Instinctively, her hands came up to cover her chest. Damn him for being so horribly distracting.

Draco smiled softly at her reaction. Even in the darkness of the place, he could clearly see the blush that was on her cheeks. Teasing every male in sight with such a revealing dress, but in the hour of truth, she backed up shyly. Not this time. His lips rested over each of her eyelids, her cheekbones, the corner of one eye, her chin, the corner of her mouth and finally pecked her lips. "You're beautiful. No need to hide anything."

A fine dark eyebrow rose, "I'm far from being beau-" her sentence was interrupted with a sudden kiss.

"We'll discuss that issue later, love." The look he gave her told her he obviously hadn't liked her response. But as he went down, pale lips caressing the skin of her collarbone, rational thought mysteriously disappeared from her mind again. Her head tilted back not soon after that, knocking quietly onto the wooden wall behind her.

He smirked in victory just as one of her hands came up to fist on his hair. His lips left her collarbone, going up, joining a playful lick here and there. Once reaching the spot between her neck and shoulder, his lips hovered over the skin. Resting them over it, he sucked lightly, as a light moan came from her, her fingers tightening. He nuzzled her neck. A quiet giggle was his reply, as his hair tickled the skin of her neck.

He continued down, past her collarbone and as his light kisses reached near the top of her breast, he felt her muscles tense. Pulling back just enough to look into her eyes, he held her hand in his, squeezing, before he let go, "Trust me."

Looking away briefly and back at him, she nodded her approval. Pecking her lips one last time, he followed his previous path. Kissing her left breast lightly but avoiding her nipple, he let his hand come up, massaging her other breast gently.

Her back arched as a soft groan passed through her parted lips, her eyes closing. The feeling was unfamiliar, but again, it felt... right, somehow. A strange heat began to be noticed near her abdomen, forcing another moan from her.

He chuckled. After giving the same treatment to her other breast, the boy closed his lips around one nipple, receiving a gasp in return. A quiet growl came from her, her head resting back against the wood once more, the hand tangled in his hair pulling his closer to her, wanting, needing, to feel more... Something more... Something.. She wasn't really sure of what, only that he and he alone could give it to her.

Pulling away from sucking gently on her other nipple, his hands rested over her hips lightly, his half lidded eyes looking over at her flushed features, the hair previously pulled back into the high impeccable trademark ponytail now loose, the red tips falling over her shoulders, a few strands plastered onto her sweaty forehead.

At the lack of sound or movement, her blue eyed would open in slight disappointment, looking into his, searching for the reason why. A look into his darkened eyes was enough of an answer, she supposed. A small smile curved her lips as she nodded.

At her nod, he let his hands trail down, just enough to slip under her dress, pulling it up over her hips. His hands went up a bit more, finding four thin straps. The sides of her panties. So she did wear something. Her hand over his cheek made him look back into her eyes before he moved to the side.

"Rip them off." She whispered, her lips barely moving, her tongue tracing them to get rid of the dryness. Her eyes shined, not a hint of regret, of resentment, in them. How could he not love her?

The amusement at her words soon saw shown in his eyes after a while, a fair eyebrow rising.

Again, the female side of her growled at his behaviour. "Rip them off, I don't care." Her words had more conviction. Anyone else hearing her would know it was easier if he'd obey her soon.

His eyelids lowered even more, just a slit of blue was the only thing still showing. "You've never done this before, have you..." Wrapping his fingers around two straps in only one side, he pulled harshly, the thin material giving way soon after.

"No, but honestly I don't want to wait any longer." At his words, she moved uncomfortably. Maybe he'd stop here because of that?

Throwing the item to the side, he leaned in, lips claiming hers as his hands went down to unbuckle his trousers. Her worries vanished at that. Taking those off, along with his boxers, one hand rested over her nether regions, his lips never leaving hers. Feeling his touch, she groaned into his lips, her hips lifting.

Her eyes would snap open as that single hand kept exploring, only to close again in rapture, the control of the kiss no longer fought over as she gave in to him. The heat kept rising, increasing in her abdomen, as she moaned quietly, breaking the kiss in the process. And just as she was almost there (where, she didn't really know), almost, almost, he took his touch away, taking her pleasure with him as well. Again, her eyes opened, glaring daggers at him.

The boy smirked. Yeah, she was ready. If she kept this up, she would barely feel any pain. Still, he needed her approval, "Are you ready?"

The anger was soon gone from her hues. Slowly, she nodded. Taking her hands in his, he kissed each palm before pulling them to wrap around his neck. "Let me know if it hurts. I did everything I could to soothe that, but it will always hurt."

Iris gulped. Parting her thighs to let him get closer, she wondered if he heard her heart beating. It seemed so loud to her own ears. Or was her breathing louder?

He felt more than saw her distress. She was afraid. Naturally, he couldn't say it wouldn't hurt. He wouldn't lie to her. Not right now at least. But he wouldn't say it was a horrible pain either. He just didn't know. But he would do what he could to help her go through it. Pecking her forehead and the tip of her nose, his lips were mere inches from hers, "Do you trust me?" she nodded, as he nodded back, "Calm down. It'll soon be over." His lips came crashing down on hers, as he moved, entering her slowly.

She kissed him back, moaning softly as the feeling of being one, complete, almost overcame her. He kept entering her slowly, stopping until he felt resistance. Her hymen.

He took a deep breath. _I'm sorry._

:: Don't be. :: her voice sounded inside his head. His eyes opened, meeting hers, sparkling with tears, tears he was the only responsible for.

:: I hate to see you getting hurt, Koltchak, of course I am. :: With that, he pushed into her, breaking the thin barrier. He wasn't known for his patience, much less with virgins.

At feeling the white hot sharp pain, the witch immediately hissed, breaking the mental link and their heated kiss. Her muscles tensed, no matter how much she tried to relax. The tears which she was able to hold out spilled, tainting her cheeks.

Draco stopped moving all together. Her simple reply had annoyed him slightly. He hadn't intended on hurting her. His hands ran up and down her sides and back, trying to calm her. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Much to his surprise, her eyes rolled, "Just shut up and do it. The faster you do, the faster the pain will go away..." the pain was still there, throbbing, making her groan softly.

"Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Slowly, carefully, he started moving, "Relax, you're tense."

"Stop acting like a teacher. Namely Snape." They both stopped moving, grimacing at thinking about the older wizard.

"Please don't make me remember him when we're in the middle of this." as he restarted to move, he realized that the distraction had relaxed her. Groaning softly, he quickened his pace.

Her lower lip was pulled back, caught in between her teeth as her head snapped back, her hands resting over his shoulders for leverage. Her moan, louder than her others, muffled his own.

Again, that zone, that place she had almost gone was in sight, as her breathing quickened, eyes glazed over with her desire. Almost there, almost there...

Her hands tightened on his shoulders, fingernails biting down on his skin, as her back arched. She cried out as wave after wave of the new wonderful feeling washed over her, before she settled back against the wall, its cold surface remembering her this was far from a dream.

Draco closed his eyes tightly as the familiar feeling was felt. He growled quietly, knowing it wouldn't be long, his lips hovering over the skin of her shoulder, that same spot he had made the reddish mark.

As her own climax hit her, he reached his own, his lips pulling back as he bit down on the tender skin of her neck, sucking the blood pouring out. Like he had thought, in the middle of her pleasure, she barely noticed anything.

Pulling back when the rush of blood had stopped and catching his breath, he finally withdrew from her carefully, waving his wand to clean the both of them. Sighing, he leaned against the other wall, facing her, his head tilted back as his hand ran through his blond locks, brushing them away from his forehead.

Iris sighed ever so softly, looking over at him, a light smile on her face, "Thank you."

Opening his eyes, he smirked over at her, "It's what I do, love. Something I know I'm good at."

Her hues rolled; of course he'd ruin the moment by saying something arrogant. Still, the smile didn't leave her, "Love you, dragon..." she only noticed how tired the whole ordeal left her then. Her eyelids started to drop.

"Love you too, little one." He started to pull on his clothes as she finally gave in to the welcoming sleep, her eyes completely closing.

Once he was done, he waved his wand over to her, dressing her quickly and repairing the ripped panties. At the memory, the corner of his mouth tilted up, a smirk on his lips.

He opened the door of the closet carefully, making sure no one was around. Sighing at both the cool air and at not seeing anyone, he got out, picking her up bridal style. He looked down to her peaceful frame, peaceful, innocent looking. A weary sigh left him, one that told anyone who heard it he was aged well beyond his years. His hair fell in front of his stormy eyes, a flicker of regret flashing through them, "I'm sorry. For everything."


	12. Chapter 11

**Part XI**

Ten chuckled quietly as she saw a couple up ahead entered the nearest closet broom, the silver gown giving her a hint that it was Iris and the boy beside her was none other than Draco Malfoy. The boy beside her looked at her, a raven eyebrow quirked with amusement, as he held her hand, leading her out towards the Hogwarts ground.

The grass was as green as it could possibly get, slightly damp from the dew and twinkling just as much as the stars above them in the velvety black blanket of the night sky. Their feathery touch tickled the sensitive skin of her almost bare ankles, only covered by a think silver strap of her sandals. Ten giggled more.

Dressed in black shows, a silky black cloak with golden rimming, an emerald green shirt and black trousers, it was obvious that Harry did not felt the gentle caress on his bare skin.

They slowed their pace as they both spotted the lake. Along the shore, separated by a few feet in distance, there was some kind of bright white lights, their shine seeming almost ethereal, giving the normally black waters a nearly angelic glow.

Hand in hand, they both stopped under a large old oak tree, Harry's back leaning against its trunk as his arms brought her closer, the slight cold chill of a December's night disappearing as his warmth surrounded her, invading her senses in a comforting way.

Brushing her hair away from her face and taking the chance to run his fingers through the silky tresses, his lips left a whisper of a kiss upon her forehead, moving to her temple to do the same.

Stopping briefly to suck on her earlobe, receiving an almost imperceptible moan in reply, his lips kissed the skin of her jaw line, giving a playful lick to her chin, awfully close to her lower lip, bringing out a quiet growl from her part as she realized the very same thing.

His lips curved into a smile. The hand on her hair went down to rest over her waist once more, as his lips descended over hers. One of her arms moved to wrap around his neck, her free hand resting over his cheek, as she kissed him back. As his tongue traced her lips, the hand resting on his shoulder fisted his robes.

Tilting her head to the side to give him a better access and allow the kiss to be deepened, the girl parted her lips invitingly. Playfully, he nipped at her lower lip before he entered her mouth with his tongue, searching for hers. At the contact, they both groaned softly at the same time.

Cursing their lungs for having to breathe, they broke the heated kiss, looking into each other's eyes, navy blue locking with forest green, darkened by passion.

His arms pulled her even closer, one hand at the back of her head, gently making her rest her cheek against his chest. A small surprised smile was on her lips as she heard his fast heartbeat, beating in time with her own.

"I love you." The three whispered words caressed the sensitive skin of her ear, making her smile widen.

"I love you too. Times infinity." She whispered back, her eyes softly closing.

Harry blinked, a similar smile on his features as he looked down at her. "Where had that come from?"

The hand on his shoulder whacked him playfully, "Be quiet. Don't ruin the moment."

He laughed quietly, "OK, ok…"

"Oi. I said, be quiet. Besides, personal pillows don't talk." Her cheek nuzzled the material of his silky tone, her content smile changed to an amused one.

His eyebrow quirked, "So I'm your personal pillow?"

"Yup. You're huggable and soft enough," Ten giggled quietly.

"Right… well, since I fill your expectations, why not." The boy chuckled in return.

"Who said you had a choice? Even if you didn't want to be, you would be." The tone held a note that said he was being completely irrational of he doubted her.

"Oh?"

"I'm the granddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. I'm spoiled rotten by him." She grinned, "And if I want you to be my personal pillow, you will! Meh."

Not five seconds later, he was laughing; and not soon after, she joined him. The wholehearted sounds drifted on the breeze of the night.

-00-

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?" a booming voice overtook the chattering and music in the Great Hall. Ten and Harry had just re-entered to see the headmaster waved his wand. Bright lights numbered the air above his head.

"In just a minute, it will be a whole New Year. Let's do the countdown," he spoke.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing as the numbers decreased; each second that has pass was a second closer to the New Year. Just eleven seconds to go.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five…"

Ten took a step to her side, closer to Harry.

"Four!"

His hand took a gently hold of her hand.

"Three!"

She looked up to him as he looked up to her, their eyes locking.

"Two!"

Both of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her close to him as she rested her hands on his shoulders, a grin played on her glossy lips.

"ONE! ZERO!"

Cheers were heard as well as all the lights switched off. She felt his lips on hers in a gentle kiss before kissing back desperately; the tightening of his grip as well as a moaned escaping from him was his respond. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the distance between them shorter, their bodies as close as possible, as they tasted each other, their tongue licking in each other's mouth, sometimes making contact (they moaned at that) as they fought for dominance.

After a full minute, the lights returned; at the same time, the heated kiss was broken, cursing their lungs to breath. They smiled at each other through darkened eyes and the next moment, their heads turned sharply to the entrance of the hall.

It had been banged opened, and there, standing looking deadly and malicious, were the death eaters. The arms around her tightened, causing her to whimper inaudibly at the pain before feeling it loosen by just a touch.

"Not now! Why now?" Ten whispered frantically. The boy beside her didn't answer but continued to glare at the death eaters. So far, nobody moved, just the light side, glaring at the dark side; the light side at one end of the hall (near the staff table), the dark side near the entrance. And then a wand was raised.

"Crucio."

The curse was aimed at anyone, but it was thrown to Ten's direction. Eyes wide, she pushed Harry away from her, making him stumble back and at the same time, threw herself backwards, the curse flying through the space between them and towards the headmaster.

"Grandfather!"

The spell had hit him, but made no effect on the man. He was standing where he had stood, looking calm, eyes burning with anger. There was no sign that he was in pain. And then everything went chaotic.

Teachers and other Death Eaters drew out their wands and began duelling each other, while some students ran for cover. Sixth years and seventh years, grabbed their wands from their pockets and with a waved of their wand, changed into something like trousers and a top. They joined in the war.

With a click of her fingers, Ten was in her baggy pants and a tank top, despite the cold weather outside and threw an energy ball towards one of the Death Eaters, stunning the guy; it was a stunning spell. Looking around, her grandfather was nowhere to be seen, but she got to her feet and grabbed a Death Eater, duelling him. Conjuring her wand, she killed him with the killing curse, no emotions written in her sapphire eyes.

She ran out of the hall, and down the corridor, finding the source of the cause; finding out the culprit that had brought the Death Eaters here. An arm went round her waist, and a hand went on her mouth as she was pulled back into a dark space, hidden by everyone that ran past. She did try to get away from him, but to no avail. The arm wrapped around her ribs kept her own arms in place.

"Go that way. It leads to the Astronomy Tower. You know what to do. If there's anyone there, use Avada. No witnesses."

"I thought the Dark Lord said-"

"That's your problem, Goyle, you don't think. Just do as I say and go. Leave the dungeons unharmed. That's already being taken care of by Nott. I'll be on my way. We still need to call Snape."

The owners of the voices started walking away, footsteps getting further and further away to be heard. Only then, did Ten allow herself to breathe again. The hand over her mouth was slowly pulled back.

"Was that-"

The hand returned almost at once, but the arm around her pulled back, freeing both her arms. The boy stopped right in front of her, his eyes locking into hers.

She gasped inwardly. The usually stormy grey hues were dull, defeated. Regret shined above all other emotions written clearly in them.

"Death Eaters? Yes, they were. Goyle and my father, to be exact. Go warn everybody. Dumbledore, McGonagoll, Potter, whatever. Wake up the whole castle, it's an ambush." Draco whispered urgently, pulling her along into the dark hall, towards its end.

"They already know. The Death Eaters entered the Great Hall with a big bang." She rolled her hues. "If you know so much then why didn't you tell my Grandfather before-hand?"

"I'm telling you what you need to know to stop this war, Ten. And…" he paused, taking out his wands and a small hand mirror. Seeing no one in the other corridor, he advanced, letting go of her, "I can't go."

"Why not?" taking two steps forwards, Ten stood in front of him. His lips were set in a thin line; obviously he didn't want to speak about it. "Draco, what's going on?" The regret in his eyes grew visibly. A sudden crash startled them both, seeming to be what he needed to start talking once again.

"I brought them here. It's all my doing. I'm the responsible for all the deaths that will happen. That's why I can't go with you. But I'm trying to do my best to help you avoid that. Stop losing more time with questions, Dumbledore, just go!" the boy snapped the last sentence giving her a push towards the opposite direction, not as harsh as he seemed to want to do it. He sighed heavily, the motion alone showing how aged beyond his years he felt and was, forced into seeing and doing things no one should ever see or do, "Please, you have to trust me. You heard them. Tell Iris I'm sorry."

"Trust is based on a very simple thing. I trust you, you trust me. And I do trust you, Draco. Even if you betrayed that trust once." She sighed quietly, "But sorry? Sorry about what? Betraying that trust again?"

A single tear fell, rolling down his cheek to his chin, dripping down to the floor, "I'm sorry for that and much more. Please, just go." He looked away, bringing up an emotionless mask over his features; the tear streak the only sign he indeed was able to feel before one finger brushed said evidence away. He turned his back on her, his head down. "I… thanks for taking part of your time to actually trust me, even if you don't anymore." He started walking away.

"Wait!" he stopped, but didn't turn around. "Draco, if you're telling me what to do, the Dark Side won't stand a chance! If you go there, you'll only get yourself killed! I know you, but the teachers and Aurors and even some students won't hesitate to kill you!! Please, come to our side, we'll help you." Her arm lifted, offering him her hand, the Light's protection. "Please. It's suicide."

"I know. It's meant to be. I'm too lost into my own sins to be saved. I'm sorry. I appreciate the help, but…" his head shook in helplessness, "it's completely useless now."

"It doesn't have to be this way, Draco," cried Ten, her blue eyes swimming in tears. "Please it's suicide." She took a hold of his hand.

"I don't know when I'll see you again, but I thank you for everything." And pecking her forehead, he left, the shadows engulfing his frame. Crying softly, Ten turned around, only to be confronted by an surprised Harry.

"Harry?" she called.

"You've been with him all along," his voice cracked.

"What? No, I'm not." Ten shook her head, walking towards him. But with every step she took, he backed out. "Harry? I love YOU. Not him."

But Harry didn't listen. Eyes filled with anger and hurt, he left her, going into one direction to continue to battle.

"HARRY!" the heiress cried, tears rolling down her cheek.

-00-

'_How could she? I loved her, I trusted her, all to be thrown back to my face and love Malfoy.' _Harry ran down the corridor, away from her, but at the same time, continuing fighting to live.

'_Live? What's there's to live for? Ten doesn't love. She never has.'_

'**Has she?'**

'_Great I'm talking to myself.'_

'**But look at the times you've been through together. She would never abandon you.'**

'_Then why was she with Malfoy?'_

'**Save him? Help him? At least make sure he's not dead. After all, he loves Iris.'**

"Avada kedavra." The spell hit another death eater running towards him, killing him dead. The boy sighed, tears stinging his eyes before disappearing within a blink of an eye.

"She doesn't care anymore," he muttered to himself. "And that's final." Emotionless as he could get, he ran up the stairs, helping other students and finding the only Death Eater he wanted to look for.

-00-

Heart broken, Ten fought her way to survival. Without Harry, her only way out was to live for her grandfather; even if Harry doesn't want to be with her, she'll survive to stand by her grandfather's side; even if Harry doesn't love her, she'll survive for her grandfather.

But staying alive for the sake of her only relative may not be enough for the young brunette to stay alive. For every killing she did, she get flashes of Harry being the one dead. A small sob escaped her parted lips as she turned to face another Death Eater, ending his life.

The girl continued to run down the corridor, her wand raised and the spell whispered, lips barely moving when she came to the end of the corridor, entering the Great Hall. Looking around, many duelling were happening all at once, colourful sparks blown all over the place. Looking around she couldn't find him; she needed to know that he's all right; she needed him to know she loves him.

Her mind drifted to all the possibility of having her lover alive yet dead: him lying on the ground of Hogwarts, no sparkle of life gleaming in his eyes, no movement or him standing beside her laughing, or him in her arms, kissing her.

Something different and cold that took a hold of her bare arm made her snapped back into reality. She was turned sharply and her blue orbs locked gaze with vivid red. Voldemort.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the beloved granddaughter. Isn't it a pleasure to finally meet the heiress in person?"

Her hues narrowed. "I've met you before. And don't start sweet talking me, what do you want?"

"Did you?" the tone of his raspy voice was an interested one.

She let out a quiet growl, trying to make him free her, "you were there when my parents were murdered, only in the body of that snake of yours! Let me go!"

"Ah so your memory is intact on that matter." The man (could he even be called that?) nodded to himself, "You'd be such an ally to our side, Tenebrae."

Her lips curled back from her teeth, "And be like you? Never. You can barely be called a human and you don't even have you own body!"

"It wouldn't have to be this way if Harry Potter hadn't stopped me." He frowned

lightly.

"No, you're right." She rolled her eyes, "If it wasn't him, you own greed for power would stop you. Maybe it would be better, it would have killed you for sure."

"Such violent thoughts for such a young soul." A quiet chuckled escaped him, but all it did was making her shudder. He pulled her closer, "Like your other little friend, you would be able to do so much."

"To kill, torture and be feared?" again, she tried pulling away from him. Just as she lifted her wand to him, he took it out of out of her grasp.

"Be respected, that's the term I mostly use." His voice had turned from patient to annoyed, "But continue, we shall. Besides the fact you are the heiress of one of my greatest adversaries, you are also quite a weakness to the Boy-Who-Won't-Die, isn't that right?"

At the mention of Harry, her breath hitched in her throat unnoticed. "Why don't you find that for yourself?" ignoring the fact that he was barely human and almost looked fragile and completely powerless (almost, being the key word used, of course), he sure had a firm grip, which was starting to ache, "Or aren't you that smart?"

Voldemort let out a quiet growl, obviously out of frustration. His hand released her just in the moment Ten made another attempt to free herself, resulting in her falling over backwards, hitting the floor hard. Biting back the painful moan, the witch glared up at him.

"Wouldn't be a very fair fight without you having your wand now, would it?" a ghost of a smile touched his lips. He threw the wand back at her, not far from where her hand was. As she was almost reaching it, the wizard pointed his own wand at it, sending hers skidding over the floor a few feet away from her.

Her hues narrowed. _'Who does he think I am, a fifth year? Even then, I knew how to do wandless magic.'_ Voldemort was quiet as she kept glaring at him, looking back at her calmly. Suddenly, it hit her, eyes widening slightly. _'Damn it, he's a Legilimens, he's trying to read my mind!'_

"Sharp, aren't we? But your brief slack gave me the answer I was looking for and another very interesting ability as well. Let's see if you can put it to good use, shall we?" that odd smile was on his lips once more. His wand was lifted, "Crucio."

The heiress held her breath as wave after wave of pain was felt in every cell of her body. It was the only way to make the pain a bit more bearable, not that it was bearable to begin with, quite on the contrary. Yet, she refused to let out any sound. It would be almost as if she let him win, letting him know he was succeeding.

Her muscles ached, and even the very smooth ground she laid on and comfortable clothes she wore seemed to only make that even worst. It wasn't long till she tasted the metallic flavour of her own blood, due to her biting her lower lip. Absently, she noticed she was sending a mental message, to whom, she wasn't really sure. Supposedly, it was to Iris, since they both were able to speak telepathically, though what exactly was said, she didn't realise either. Trying to keep from crying out and only breathing when she really needed to was what she was concentrating on.

And like a blessing, it stopped. The unbearable pain finally stopped. A couple of breathless gasps escaped her as she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Did you even noticed what you have just done, child?" Voldemort gave her a peculiar, if not curious, look.

"Managing to bear you own favourite curse?" even though she was tired, felt tired and sore all over, she knew it was only the after effect of the Cruciatus. Her eyes were focused on a point over Voldemort's shoulder, keeping them away from his prying ones as she tried to find the magic needed to invoke a curse of her own.

"Do skip the sarcasm, even if it is extremely amusing, hearing it from a Gryffindor." Her eyes glanced into his in surprise. _'How did he know?'_ just to look away from them again. "Yes, I know you've been trying to spy for the Light. After all, how could a Dumbledore be in the great House of Salazar Slytherin?" he smirked lightly. "But continuing. You have no idea of your true powers. Both towards the Light or the Dark."

"No one really knows all their magical ability and limits. All of us have hidden powers, which are discovered along out lives or in other cases, even beyond death, they are still a mystery. You, for example, exceeded that limit long ago."

His orbs narrowed, the dark slits clearly remembering a snake's, "Correct, on the first part of the lecture, Miss Dumbledore. Shame no one will ever know of your dear hidden powers." His wand was lifted again, a small smirk on his lips and a hungry glint in his eyes. Hungry for bloodshed.

She lifted her arm, palm open towards him, a blinding white light heading towards his chest- the tip of his wand. Bright blue eyes widened. It didn't work. All he did was absorb her won magic.

"Avada Kedavra."

-00-

::_HARRY!_::

Dull green eyes flashed emerald at the sound of her voice, just as a crimson jet of light hit him, making him kneel, teeth gritting as pain ran through his whole body. At the back of his mind, Harry could hear the hysteric psychopathic laughter Bellatrix was letting out, but he was almost sure he had heard-

_ Vision _

_His wand was lifted, "Crucio."_

_The heiress held her breath as wave after wave of pain was felt in every cell of her body. It was the only way to make the pain a bit more bearable, not that it was bearable to begin with, quite on the contrary. Yet, she refused to let out any sound. It would be almost as if she let him win, letting him know he was succeeding. _

_Her muscles ached, and even the very smooth ground she laid on and comfortable clothes she wore seemed to only make that even worst. It wasn't long till she tasted the metallic flavour of her own blood, due to her biting her lower lip. _

_ End of Vision _

All the remaining colour of his cheeks (not that there was much to begin with) disappeared as his sight came back to him. Why was **he** with her? Why didn't he come looking for him instead? The questions wouldn't answer themselves unless he moved. Slowly, he opened his eyes, glaring at the female Death Eater in front of him. If only looks could kill…

More out of curiosity than actually fear, Bellatrix lifted the curse from him, lifting one eyebrow in question. That was all he needed. Lifting his wand quickly, a motion people usually don't do right after feeling the horrible pain of the Cruciatus Cruse, he whispered quietly, "Sectumsempra."

Two large gashes suddenly appeared on the woman's pale features and chest, who backed away, screaming in anguish and pain. Seeing Snape casting that one actually helped.

The boy got up, wobbling ever so lightly before his eyes focused a few seconds after, remembering the sudden vision and trying to pick up the location through it, he finally turned around to look at the tall double doors of the Great Hall. _'There.'_

He broke into a run as soon as he realized that, almost falling over from the student movement his legs had to do, the muscles still sore from the previous curse. Even if all that was at the back of his mind, his main attention on the loud voice on his head, which he was sure was Ten's. But feeling as he is towards Ten, betrayal, he only ran to go after Voldemort instead.

After just a few minutes of running, he could already see a strangely open space. Which was odd, since confronts and duels were literally one on top of the other and there was barely any space for escape. Something was wrong up ahead.

From the corner of his eye, he could see more people either following him, _'should be Aurors, trying to protect me or something,' _or heading towards where he was also going, probably seeing the source of his hurry. _'Hopefully.'_

Time was running out as he saw Voldemort standing near the entrance, slowly lifting his arm, the long wooden wand held almost graciously from his think white fingers, as a serial killer would hold up a shot gun.

Dread felt in his chest, his breathing quickening with the effort of trying to reach him before it was too late. The bright sapphire wide orbs not far from the heir of Slytherin gave him a slight relief, but also made his fear grow.

He wouldn't make it there on time.

He was taking too long.

She would die.

She would die and there was nothing he could do to stop the mad man from doing it, just like it happened to his own parents.

The blinding white light that sprung forwards almost had him sighing in relief, if said Voldemort wouldn't absorb magic easily. The wand was lifted again, slowly lowering like a muggle movie in slow motion.

"Avada Kedavra."

No scream from her, no scream from himself.


	13. Chapter 12

**Part XII**

Life had stopped. Time had stopped.

Or at least the beating of her heart had stopped.

Her eyes were still wide. Her body still shook after the repercussion of the curse. But all she really felt was numbness.

The body of her beloved grandfather, the only person that had remained by her side and took care of her after her parents' deaths and the one she trusted above everyone else had passed away. For her; to protect her.

Voldemort let out a low chuckle not long after that, saying something. Something Ten didn't care to listen. Absently, with glazed eyes, she saw Aurors, teachers and Harry approaching. Still, not even seeing him made her come out of her stupor. All she saw was her grandfather lying before her, motionless.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was gone. Had given his life away for her. The last member of her family dead, the one she would always turn to, to always comfort her, had passed away.

And yet, she didn't nor couldn't accept that. If she stopped to think clearly for a while, she might have realised she was going into shock. Yet, that wasn't the case.

Her eyes stared listlessly to Dumbledore's peaceful features, her mind trying to make her notice they would never change again, that it was all over. The young witch suddenly moved, crawling across the floor towards the dead body, eyes swimming in tears, her mouth opened only to let out a small whimper.

Reaching towards the headmaster, she nudged him gently. There was no respond. She shook him gently. Again there was no respond. Desperate, as tears rolled down her pale cheeks, she shook him one last time, only to have her face scrunched up, and choke on her sob. She rest her forehead onto the back of her Grandfather's body, her hands fisting his robes, not letting go as she cried herself into sleep.

-00-

That night, Harry Potter lay down in his bed in his private room he received at the beginning of the year when chosen to be the captain of Gryffidnor Quidditch Team, wide-awake. The war had tired him, yet he couldn't sleep. The battle against Bellatrix was unfinished yet what's the point in going after her when Sirius is now alive? When his fight is with Voldemort? Voldemort was the one he was after; Harry is only fighting to avenge his parents' death as well as for survival.

Death.

So many deaths already happened in this first attack: Many on the Dark Side, but only one on the Light Side. Sure it seems really lucky, but the unlucky soul was Dumbeldore. Albus Dumbledore. Died to save his only living relative: Ten. Tenebrae Dumbledore.

Ten… why does he feel guilty about her, he doesn't know. He knows what it feels like to loose your family, yet he didn't go and comfort her like he should have. Oh no… he was still sore at the fact that Ten likes Malfoy. Not him… Malfoy! The boy let out a sigh. _'This isn't working.'_

Pulling back the covers, he walked over to the window and opened it, letting the chilly wind smack his pale face, shivering absently. He was only in his pyjamas. Leaning his arms against the railing of the window, he looked across the grounds to the little-damaged Forest. That was the only thing that was untouched: The Forest. Maybe it was because the Death Eater used it as for a small hideout, maybe not. But it was still the land of the creatures like the centaurs.

He let out another sigh, his breath coming in small clouds in the air. It was that cold. As he rubbed one of his arms, something brushed against his glasses and nose and he frowned. Looking at to what it was, his green orbs looked at the black feather that was beside his arm on the sill. Black feather… a curse… Ten's wings.

_ FLASHBACK _

_One by one it fell, grazing over his pale skin, showering him as he looked up, sadness and guilty clearly shown in his eyes as well as tears that looks like crystals against the bright light. It was almost empty, the wings. Just the skeletons that held the feathers together were there. His heart was beating faster and the emptiness was growing faster. _

_He couldn't believe it. It was all coming true. What she had told him that Christmas night. He scolded himself for not being there for her through and through, making the rest of her life the happiest one. _

_Five black feathers left._

"_I shouldn't have run away,"_

_Four black feathers left._

"_I wasn't thinking right,"_

_Three black feathers left._

"_I'm sorry,"_

_Two black feathers left._

"_I love you."_

_One black feather left._

"_TEN!!!!!!"_

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

His green hues snapped back to reality, still staring at the black feather. The colour of it as well as the shape made him remember: she was curse to die young. Letting out a gasp and mentally kicking his ass, he ran out of his dorm towards the office as fast as his legs could.

Aurors and teachers were still awake, patrolling and they all yelled at him as he ran the opposite direction. But he didn't let that slow him down as he continued to run down the final stairs towards the third floor and down the corridor.

The statue of the golden gargoyle wasn't in the cylinder cube as it meant to be. Instead, golden stairs were circled upwards towards the top of the tower. Harry took these steps two at a time, the speed making his feet springy as every time he took a step. Arriving at the top, he banged the office door open where Sirius and Professor McGonagoll was in. The sudden open door banged against the hinges as he took several deep breaths.

"Where is she?" he gasped.

"Harry are you ok?" asked his godfather.

"Where is she?" he repeated.

"Miss Dumbledore? I'm afraid she's sleeping in the room behind us," answered McGonagoll, alarm, her tired eyes shown brightly against her wrinkled face.

Ignoring them both, he advanced to it and opened the door quietly and slowly, almost hesitantly. It was pitch black when he entered and with a wave of his wand he always keep with him, the dark room brightened up, thanks to the torch on every corner lighting up as well as the fireplace.

Sitting on the bed, hugging her pillow tightly and rocking back and forth was Ten. His eyes softened at the sight, guilt rushing through his body like the sea waves crashing against the rocks. From time to time, he could hear a small whimper.

He walked up to her. Slowly at first, then normally, sitting on the bed in front of her.

"Ten?" his voice broke. Said girl glanced up at him; her eyes were red and puffy from her previous crying; wide and scared and swimming with tears. She looked away again, opting to stare at the fireplace. The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his wild hair.

"Ten?" he called, placing a hand on her arm. Skin as cold as ice. He pulled his hand away from her, feeling scared.

"Ten, I'm so sorry." He whispered, looking away, not liking her look on her face. Seconds ticked past, minutes ticked past, everything in silence. Looking back at her, he opted to help her… somehow.

Holding her arms in a gentle grip, he pried it away from clutching the pillow.

"No! Harry, no! Please, no!" she gasped, trying to get her arms into hugging the pillow again. But feeling weak from the shock of her grandfather's death, her arms were placed around his neck, making her fall towards him quickly. He placed an arm around her waist pulling her close; using the other hand he pulled the pillow away from her, closing the distance as he almost crushed their bodies together.

As soon as her head hit his shoulder, she cried again. This time cried into the crook of his neck, her arms tightening its grip, her shoulders shaking with every sob. She felt a movement at her back and whispered words, but she couldn't hear them. Only her sobs.

"He's gone. Everyone's gone!" she sobbed.

"Not everyone is gone. I'm here," he whispered into her ear. Ten pulled back at his respond, shaking her head. She pushed him away from her.

"No. He doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't love me anymore."

The boy-who-lived frown at her reaction, until he caught her words. **He **is meaning **Harry**.

"You're wrong. I do love you. I was wrong… I should have trusted you," he whispered, his own orbs swimming with tears.

The girl wasn't convinced. She wrapped her arms around her knees as she brought them up again to her chest, resuming her rocking.

"I'm on my own... there's no one here… On my own…" she kept rambling, in whispered voice. Harry growled at the back of his throat. But then again, part of it was his fault. If he thought that she didn't betray him, she wouldn't be in this situation.

'_I had to go and ruin these things for us.' _Something warm rolled down his cheek. Touching it, he noticed it was one of his tears. He was crying. Not for himself, but for her. Giving another shot, the raven-haired boy pulled his lover towards him, placing her arms around his neck once more as he did the same to his arms, around her waist and rocked her.

Ten didn't complained. Didn't push him this time. Instead, she just held onto him, never letting go, never wanting to lose someone she loved. The last person she loved. She's not going to let him go. Feeling more calmer, and her tears forgotten, she pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, her own haunted and dull.

Harry looked back, his own tears falling rapidly at the sight of her. _'How could I be so selfish? Thinking only about myself back then. When there was a possibility that she may lose a family like it happened?' _he brushed a few strands of hair away from her sticky cheek and took the excuse to run down her hair, feeling her soft tresses. Dazedly, he leaned forward, his lips on hers, lightly and gently, before he felt her lips pressure against his, the grip at the back of his neck tightening.

Ten was responding. Almost desperately, as if he was her healer, as if he was the only one to mend her broken heart, holding him tight and not letting him go.

Feeling her distress, the boy tilted his head to one side to give each other better access, as well as using his weight to push her back onto the bed gently. A sigh escaped her lips, as she ran her hands up and down his arms, one leg bended, the other stretched out beside their bodies.

As she felt her lips wetted by his tongue, the heiress parted her lips invitingly, moaning as their tongue made contact. The hand on his arm tightened at the motion, as he tightened his fist at her hair. The heated kiss was broken from the lack of air as they gazed into each other's eyes; forest green locked with navy blue.

"I need you," the three words were whispered by the heiress and Harry looked at her alarmed.

"Ten, are you sure about this?" he asked uncertain.

Her fingers ran through his wild raven hair. "Please," her voice cracked at the end. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered, his lips over hers as he spoke. Pecking her lips lightly, he started his journey from the top: pecking her forehead, down the side of her temple and each of her eyelids. His lips drag down the bridge of her nose, pecking the tip of it before pecking her cheek and licking her lips, earning a moan.

The hand on his arms travelled upwards towards his neck, snaking an arm around it, pulling his face closer as the kiss deepened. The hands in her hair was released, trailing down her bare arm to her sides, keeping himself balanced as he straddled her thighs.

Breaking the kiss, he dragged his lips across her jaw line and down her neck. Ten tilted her head back giving him better access to her throat as he licked at the spot, earning a moan from her part. Harry's lips went across the collarbone to a spot between her neck and shoulder, sucking on a spot near her nerves to leave a reddish mark. A small, quiet gasped escaped her parted lips.

Both Harry's hand laid on her shoulder, massaging it before running over it, bringing the strap of her tank top down, the skin just above her breast exposed for his caress only as he kissed along it, licking here and there. Ten arched her back at the tingling sensation. Harry's hands went down her arms, entwining their fingers together. Bringing them up, he trapped them above her head as he bent down to kiss her lips harshly, feeling their hips brushing together lightly before breaking it.

Letting out a short gasps, he looked over at her, feeling her muscles relaxed throughout the motions.

"Why did you stop?" she whispered.

"I'm not stopping," smiling, he went down to the hem of her tank top, tugging at it, before lifting it up, slowly. Her navel was exposed first before her small six packs as well as her breast covered in a bra before taking the whole thing off her. Goosebumps appeared on her skin at the lack of warmth from the clothes, soon disappeared by his kisses, started from the edge of the bra, going down. Small giggles escaped the girl's parted lips, feeling ticklish.

"I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"Love you, two," he could hear her whisper, before kissing the skin above her bra. He felt movement underneath him and looked up to see her hands behind her back and a small 'snap' sounding in the quiet room. Feeling the bra loose, he pulled it off her, her breast now completely exposed for his eyes only.

Smiling, he let his forehead rest against hers, smiling down at her before starting all over again. Pecking her forehead and the side of her temple, each of her eyelid and her cheek were pecked and her lips were kissed almost harshly. Small groan vibrated against his lips as his hands travelled down her body, from her shoulders, down her arms to her sides. Up her sides to her breast on her chest and slowly and softly, he began to massage them.

A gasped escaped her, tilting her head back in pleasure, making the kiss broken. The hands on the mattress were fisting, grabbing a handful of the cloth. At the exposed neck, Harry licked at that spot before stopping the motion altogether and restarting at a new point.

His lips from her neck travelled down to her chest, showering one of her breast with kisses, avoiding her nipple, a hand massaging her free breast, the other holding himself balance. A growl escaped her lips, shutting her orbs tightly. He did the same to the other, getting the same reaction.

His hands then rest over her waist and running them up and down her sides as well as her bare back, loving the feeling of her skin against his. Taking several deep breaths, her navy blue orbs opened halfway, enough to know what she was doing; unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt and taking the top off, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Smiling, she also pulled off his vest and throwing it to the floor just as his hands went to her pants, his fingers undoing the button and pulling it down halfway. She kicked the rest off.

Harry sat on her thighs to unbutton his trousers and kicking them before going back to his former position. He kissed each of her nipples before sucking on of them gently at first. After a while and getting a growl from her respond, he did the same to the other nipple, getting the same reaction. Stopping, a whispered was herd within the room.

"I need you,"

Forest orbs locked with navy, shining with uncertainty.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his face an inch above hers.

"Please?" small tears shined in her eyes.

"Don't cry, please," he pecked each of her eyelids. Taking a deep breath, he placed himself between her legs, holding her hands. "Let me know if it hurts."

Leaning forward, he kissed her harshly after her immediate nod as well as entering her slowly at the same time. A small moan was heard from her lips as she kissed back with the same passionate; as he continued to enter her, the kiss made her relax, feeling a slight pain at the back of her mind.

Ten was feeling hot; the heat inside of her was increasing, as she got closer to the climax. Usually women would feel pain at this stage, but thanks to the kiss she's sharing with Harry, she can only taste him. Then she felt something: a small sharp pain at the back of her mind. Breaking the kiss and letting out a small gasp, she breathing heavily, she blinked up at him innocently.

"That's it?" she quirked an eyebrow. "And they all say how painful it was," she smiled softly. The boy on top of her smiled back.

"So everything, ok?"

She nodded but cringed, letting out a small cry, as she got closer to her climax. Harry moaned in respond as he too felt it. He quickened his pace, feeling the sweat on his forehead and all over his back. Suddenly, Ten arched her back, groaning his name, as she tasted a little bit of heaven before relaxing back onto the bed. At the same time, the boy growled her name at her ear, collapsing on top, the energy he felt escaping from him. Both breathing fast and heavily, they moved their position, Harry lying on her side, his arms around her as she snuggled into him, bringing up the covers to cover them.

"I love you," she whispered. Harry grinned.

"Love you, too," he responded as they both fell asleep.

-00-

The battle came and went, slowly passing by, as did the New Years.

In the morning after the ball, a certain someone was sleeping in, completely unaware of all the things that had just happened lately, as well as the sun shining brightly outside. Her dress had been taken off, now resting over the back of a chair nearby.

Under the thick covers and warm blankets, her lover had conjured a loose t-shirt for her to wear, before he himself retired to his own bedroom.

Iris slept peacefully through the night, no nightmares haunting her this time. Not until now.

The prone body moved, twisting and tangling the bed sheets as her eyebrows furrowed. A drop of cold sweat slid down her temple, disappearing in between the strands of her hair. Her eyes closed more tightly.

_ VISION _

_Iris couldn't really say where exactly was she. Just that she was in the middle of a war._

_The long cloaks and masks belonged to Death Eaters, she was sure of that. And the others were... students… teachers?_

"_What's going on…?" the black haired girl asked to no one in particular, knowing she would have no answer. Her arms hugged her small self tightly, as she kept walking. She knew most of the students, whether by sight or by her own classes. And the more she walked, the more the uneasy feeling in the pit of her own stomach tightened. Something was off. _

_As she finally reached to the stairs, which would lead her to the dungeons, she smacked right into some kind of magical wall. In her surprised, she fell to the ground on her back. Getting up, a faint blush covered her cheeks at her stupidity. Just as she was about to think of something to do about the invisible shield, hurried footsteps were heard._

_The young witch leaned against the nearest wall, looking back at who was coming. Her heart skipped a beat. _

_Draco was heading her way, Snape right behind him. They both rolled up their sleeves, both the Dark Marks in each of their arms shined green as they passed through the invisible barrier with no resistance from its part. _

_Not one minutes passed before the Death Eaters duelling gave up on their opponents, turning away and heading for the stairs also. Doing the same as Snape and Draco had done, each and every one of them passed through the barrier. _

_Realization slowly dawned on her. If the Death Eaters could pass… And Snape and Draco… And she could not… That meant that, to pass the barrier, you had to have the Dark Mark… But it seemed more like a retreat instead of a chasing. _

_And that concluded…_

_Her eyes widened. _

_Draco had helped them all along. Just like Snape._

_ ANOTHER VISION _

_Ten lifted her arm, palm open towards him, a blinding white light heading towards his chest- the tip of his wand. Bright blue eyes widened. It didn't work. All he did was absorb her won magic. _

"_Avada Kedavra."_

_ END OF VISION _

The black haired witch sat up straight on her bed, gasping for air, her wide eyes slowly taking in her surroundings, her familiar belongings, the usual lines and colours of her room.

The ache between her legs brought back vivid memories of what exactly had she done last night. Something that made this dream of hers sound completely ridiculous. _He was so gentle. Took his time when he would have just force himself on me and continue on his way. I don't believe that he would do such a thing. _

With that in mind, she nodded to herself. Absent-mindedly, her eyes looked over to the clock on her wall, only to look back at it in disbelief. "Eleven o'clock?" I never-! And I lost breakfast!" Her arms crossed over her chest as an unpleasant growl escaped her. "Damn him…" as she got to her feet, her face set in a grimace, "Definitely, I'm going to kill him…"

-00-

Draco Malfoy ran as fast as he could, towards the gate of the school with Snape by his side as well as the other Death Eaters behind him. The job was done: Dumbledore's dead. His mind went to Ten… how she would feel; react at the fact that the Dark Lord had ended the life of his arch-nemesis. Ten would probably cry like mad by now. At the image of it, made tears brim his silver eyes.

Then his mind went to the one he loves. Iris Bridget Koltchak. How she would find out of him. If only… if he had more time… but no, things were going way to fast for his liking.

He felt cold, numb, not a single piece of happiness growing inside of him. The dementors were swooping down the opposite direction, sucking out his happiness of their way. There was no happiness in him now that was obvious. Yet, the creatures were searching his memories. Back in the first year, when the Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup before Wonder Potter started screwing that small content away right in the year he entered the team; fifth year when he was made a Prefect. And… Iris. When he met her. How hard she had been to get, such a… challenge to him. And how she had changed from a simple conquest to something much more valuable. And everything was replaced by his fears. The knowledge of losing both his parents to the war, for being condemned a life sentence in Azkaban for crimes he had done, yet had not any choice in them whatsoever. And what he had almost done just as he was running away from the school.

_ FLASHBACK _

"_Good evening, Draco."_

_Said boy stopped dead in his tracks. Glancing around for a bit, his pale eyes finally settles in a dark blue cloaked figure, the long snowy white beard and half moon specks leaving very little doubts. Stormy grey locked with sapphire blue… similar to Ten's orbs._

"_Ingenious, that way of yours, was it not?"_

_His fingers twirled his wand around almost sheepishly. He knew? And he did nothing at all about it? "How did you find out?"_

"_It wasn't all that difficult. All year long, you've been on edge. Once Ten told me she had heard you claiming your loyalty to the Light Side I knew there was a little glitch behind it. So I started watching you. Skipping off, barely eating just to go over to the Room of Requirement."_

_A drop of cold sweat dripped from near his temple to his jaw line, making him shiver lightly. Old fool, my ass… Father doesn't know what exactly is he capable of. _

"_And do tell, are you just going to run off?" how exactly could he be so calm in a situation like this, was beyond Draco's comprehension._

"_I'm not running off. And…" the fingers curled about his wand tightened. He now had a choice. If he went on with the plan, he could escape with the Death Eaters. Alas, he'd choose the Dark Lord's Side, but at least he would stay alive. Or if he didn't, he could keep running and inevitably get caught. The silence grew._

"_I don't think you will kill me, Draco. Killing is not nearly as easy as the innocent believe." As if it would be my first killing anyway… "Yet it is your only chance of redemption." Either way, I'll die. "We would help you, Draco. Protect you. Your family."_

_For the first time in the presence of the Headmaster, fear ebbed in his eyes. Weakly, the teen shook his head, voice lowered to nearly a whisper, "I can't. You'd never make it on time. My mother would be killed by then."_

"_Then how come you have not killed me yet?"_

_He almost had the urge to scream at the wizard's intellect. "I…"_

"_Draco, you're not a killer."_

_I wish I could believe that. His hold on the wand tightened, his knuckles turning white. His arm was lifted, the hesitance from before gone from his features, "Tell Ten I'm sorry. Corruere." The spell shot from the tip of his wand and hit Dumbledore easily. Just a mere Stunning Spell, stronger than Stupefy, but it only knocked out people for a few minutes. Footsteps were heard behind him. He took a deep breath. Snape. Good enough. At least, he would buy the old man a couple of more minutes._

_ END OF FLASHBACK _

Involuntarily, his arms wrapped around himself as he ran farther and farther away from the school grounds, his fingernails biting down painfully into the tender skin. The air was still thick with tension; the Dark Lord was still alive.

Loneliness and sorrow threatened to overcome him, as his eyesight slowly started to fail him, giving in to the darkness. A seemingly blissful darkness he knew he wouldn't be getting off soon.

"Draco!" Snape's gruff voice brought him back to the current situation. Aurors were still chasing them. And Death Eaters were chasing **him**. The excuse he killed other followers of the Dark Lord by mistake wouldn't do. And he was still wondering what were the Dementors doing anyway (apart from freaking him out that is); while the Ministry didn't do anything, they were free to do as they pleased, now that their Lord was about to be dead.

The coldness was getting to him. The memories of what he had seen his father doing… of his own sins… his betrayal to both sides. He was as good as dead.

His knees connected harshly to the fluffy grass of Hogwarts grounds, a hundred feet away from the Forest and after it, the gate that would lead him out of the school and into a small sense of freedom. Only to be caught by the remaining Death Eaters.

Draco didn't hear Snape's urgent calls to follow him or even noticed the couple Patronus appearing from the Aurors' wands to ward of the Dementors all around him. His body curled up as memories kept coming cold sweat making his tremble dejectedly, brokenly.

"I'm… sorry… Ten…" he whispered. "…Iris…."

Before anyone was able to take him out of there, he already was unconscious, after those four words.

-00-

It was bright morning the next day, the sunrays shining through the window and hitting the eyes of the heiress. Groaning she opened her orbs slowly, looking around her, noticing she was in the room behind her grandfather's office. She got into a sitting position only to be pulled back down again. Looking to her waist, an arm was wrapped around. She followed the arm and noticed it was attached to Harry, his chest bare. She blushed lightly and noticed hers and his clothing scattered around the room. A small smiled appeared her lips as she snuggled into him, pecking his chest.

At the feeling of her soft lips, the green orbs were opened and gazed down at the heiress, covered in the blankets, with just her head, shoulders and neck exposed. He leaned forward slightly and pecked her temple.

"Morning," he whispered. The girl in his arms looked up at the smiled widen.

"Morning," she pecked his nose.

"How are you feeling?" the back of his hand instinctively and absently caressed her cheek.

"A slight pain is felt between my legs apart from that, I'm ok. Sorry about last night. I kinda… I can't believe that he's gone," she lowered her eyes as she answered.

"It's ok," he whispered. "I know it is when you lose a family member. It happened between me and Sirius." A nod was his respond. At least she was listening.

"Oh and before I forget, thank you for last night." She pecked his lips briefly. "I can't really explain how wonderful it was."

A huge smiled played across his lips. "That's good to know," he nuzzled her neck, earning a giggle near his ear.

"I need to freshen up. I've got a small headache and I need a hot bath," declared Ten and she got out of bed, walking round to the bathroom. Harry had ducked his head under the covers, blushing lightly at her nakedness.

"Come on, Harry," he spoke to himself. "You made love to her. You saw her naked…" he made a face. "Oh God, I can't believe I said that to myself." Getting out of the bed, he put on his boxers just as Ten came out of the bathroom, hair wet and looking fresh.

"That was quick," Harry claimed. Ten could only shrug. "Don't mind if I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Go right ahead," she gave a small smile. He pecked her lips lightly as he walked passed her, entering the bathroom. Ten let out a sigh and with a wave of her hand, the clothes were all in the laundry, the bed was made and her hair was dried and straightened; her normal routine.

She sat down heavily on her bed, gazing into space.

"What's wrong, child?" a familiar voice spoke. That alone brought back tears.

"Just missing you so much," she whispered.

"I miss you too," Dumbledore smiled softly, as he gazed at his relative through the portrait in the room.

"I was just thinking, what would it be like, if things were different. If HE murdered me instead of you," she spoke, her voice cracking t the end. Dumbledore didn't say anything. Something inside of him told him not to, that she needs to spill it out or else forever bury in her grief.

"I mean, you've been murdered, by the one majority of the people fear of and everything fell into pieces. Ministries are probably trying to question me, Death Eaters are probably partying, etc." she took a deep breath. "But what would have happen, if you DIDN'T save me."

"Now, child, please don't talk about it," Dumbledore spoke softly.

But Ten continued as if she didn't hear him. "No one would be affected except you and Harry and Iris. Hogwarts will be the same because you're the greatest headmaster this school has ever had. I'm just another student here. But you… you're THE greatest wizard in the world, THE greatest headmaster in this world. Without you, everything is just not right. It's as if the light on a torch has blown away and everything is dark once more."

She didn't notice the bathroom door opened and Harry catching the last few words. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it tight, tears rolling down her cheek again.

"Child, I may have been the powerful wizard in the world, that I will admit, but I'm not the only one who is the most powerful," sighed Dumbledore. "There are two teenagers in this world that I have known would be the most powerful as soon as they were born. One was born on the last month of winter, the other the second month of summer; February and July."

The heiress turned to her grandfather smiling down at her from the portrait. "What are you saying?" she whispered.

"You, as my granddaughter, have my blood running through your veins; you are the heiress to the Dumbledore fortune; you are the greatest WITCH in this whole world."

"And the wizard?"

The door to the room opened and Sirius stood in the doorframe.

"None other than Harry Potter."

"So you're saying, that with the two of us working together, and fighting in the battle war…?"

"With the two of you alive and working together to save the world, with the power of love, Voldemort will have no chance at all," Dumbledore, claimed.

"Is it possible."

"When I first found out that the two of you were the most powerful, I couldn't believe it, until the two of you stepped into Hogwarts, did I changed my mind. I kept a close eye on the two of you, make sure you were safe and trained properly at least enough to know that you have some special hidden powers; At first I thought it was impossible, but in this wizarding world, nothing is impossible and the two of you proved that to me throughout your teenage years."

Ten nodded and wiped her tears.

"That's a good girl. Don't let my death put you down. I may not be here physically, but I'm always in your heart and in your mind."

"I love you, grandfather," she choked.

"I love you, too," and with that, he exited the portrait and sat down in the other portrait that was place in the head of school's office, above the desk.

"You OK," someone whispered from behind her. The heiress turned around sharply to the sound to see Harry in the doorway of the bathroom.

"I'll be fine," she answered.

"You want a hug?" a nod was his respond and he advanced towards her, wrapping his arms around her small frame tightly as she placed her arms around his neck.

Sirius smiled at the scene, his arms folded across his chest. He cleared his throat, gaining their attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone's here to see you, Tenebrae."

"Please call me Ten, Sirius. You know that." She got out of the embrace and made her way out of the room and down the stairs, entering the Head Teacher's room. As soon as she took the last step of the stairs she cursed under her breath at the sight of the man who wanted to see her: Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Good morning, Miss Dumbledore," he greeted, slightly cheerfully. Ten looked at Professor McGonagoll from the corner of her eyes and noticed how tired she's looking.

"What do you want," she greeted back.

"Firstly, my apologies for the death of your grandfather."

"Get to the point," you can tell she's not liking this one bit.

"Along with me, I have brought a number of Daily reporters and I was wondering-" Ten sent him a glare. " if you can spend a few minutes answering their questions about the death-"

"NO!"

Rufus blinked at her.

"No bloody hell!"

"Miss Dumbledore! Language please!" cried Professor McGonagoll.

"Get used to hearing it from my mouth," the brunette snapped before turning back to the Minister.

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not just something you can question. Just because my grandfather died, doesn't mean it's the end for all of us."

"Of course. We just need-"

"The world doesn't need to know at the moment," the witch interrupted. "If the word of my grandfather's death spread around the world, everything will fall into pieces and everyone will panic, because they were all depending on Dumbledore to save us. Why? Because he was the greatest wizard in the world!"

"I know how you feel-"

"No you don't!" her wand began to sit red lights from her pocket. "No one does and stop trying to! Someone like you doesn't need to know what I'm feeling nor need to understand what I'm feeling."

"OK. But we still need to question you-"

"You haven't even heard a word I said," she rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to answer any question!"

Scrimgeour sighed. He then turned to the new head of School. "I need a decision about what will happen to this school,"

Professor McGonagoll glanced at the girl before speaking. "We might close it."

"WHAT?" hissed the witch. Before she can say anything, McGonagoll sent her a glare that shut her up… for now.

"I don't know. We need the students to be healed before we can send them home."

"NO!" everyone in the room turned to the heiress. "There is no way Hogwarts is closing!"

"And it is not in your place to decide,"

"I'm not the only one! And it's certainly not the head's choice either. It's the students! It's because of us that Hogwarts is alive. Without us students, Hogwarts is just an empty, abandon castle. If you shut down Hogwarts, you shut down our hopes and safety."

"But as you can see, Hogwarts is no longer safe."

"It will always be safe. How else would the majority of the students from first years till sixth years be alive? Because we hid them in secret corridors and rooms that would take the Death Eaters eternity to find them."

Rufus took several deep breath to suppress his anger towards the young whether she was right or wrong.

"She's right," a voice spoke up. Harry Potter's emerald eyes were burning fire. "Without us, Hogwarts just a target."

"Face it, Scrimgeour, you're fighting a losing battle," the brunette sneered.

Staring at the young witch, the minister took out a scroll sealed with a red ribbon with the minister's logo clipped in the middle and passed it to her.

"I'll take my leave then," and with that, he turned and exited the room. Curious, Ten opened the seal and read through the script, only to throw it somewhere on the floor in anger.

"DAMN HIM!" she turned around and kicked a chair in anger, making it fly across the room and beak into pieces when he made contact with the wall.

"Miss Dumbledore!" cried McGonagoll.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

But Ten didn't answer. But Harry received his answer from Sirius. He picked up the thrown paper and read the script out loud:

"_Dear Miss Dumbledore,_

_Because of the death of your grandfather, the family fortunes are yours. However you are not of age to claim it. Therefore you do not have the right to use Albus Dumbledore's fortune until you have reached seventeen_,"

"Ten, it's only two months away," soothed the animagus.

"But why can't I have it now? Doesn't my experience in life prove that I can claim the fortunes at this age?" she let out a mirth chuckle. "It doesn't matter now does it?"

"What do you mean?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"I'm cursed," she answered quietly. "I don't know how long I've got left till I die." And with that she exited the room, leaving a stunned silence behind. And before she could closed the door, Fawkes, the phoenix, flew towards her and sat on her shoulder just as she slammed the door shut.

-00-

Tenebrae Dumbledore walked around the school aimlessly, her mind deep in thought as she tried to sort out her mind while listening to the soothing music coming from Fawkes, the phoenix. She let her legs do the walking and her mind do the thinking as she stared into space. Seconds ticked by; minutes ticked by and what felt like eternity, her legs stopped outside a room. The room was completely white: white walls; white floor; white beds. The only thing that wasn't white was the nurse, Madam Pomfrey, and the people on the beds. Her legs made her go to the Hospital Wing.

Slowly her eyes took in her surroundings as she scanned the room and found the bed she was looking for. As if in a trance, she slowly walked towards the body, sitting on a chair beside it. Her warm hand held his icy-cold and held it tight while letting her tired head rest beside his prone body. Not a single twitch can she feel coming from him and so it had been confirmed: Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Silent tears escaped her haunted grey eyes and she shut her eyes to stop them flowing. How long she had stayed there, she didn't count and instead of getting up to check the time, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to the owner to be locked with tired amber eyes.

"How are you holding up," Remus whispered.

"I don't know," she whispered back, turning to gaze at her grandfather's face. She was still amazed how his silver beard and hair shined against the bright light of the sunrays.

"You want to take a small walk?" he asked gently. She nodded and got up, regretfully releasing her grip on the ex-headmaster's hand. They walked out of the room, down the corridor and out onto the Hogwarts ground, in silence. But it was only a matter of time till that silence was broken.

"I know this may be hard for you, but from what I'm seeing, you're taking this very well," Remus spoke softly, placing an arm around her shoulders. Instinctively, the heiress placed an arm around his waist, walking alongside of him.

"I'm trying to stay strong for him," she said. Remus nodded.

"You do realised we're going to have to… you know,"

"Make a funeral? I know."

"When do you want to do it?" he asked, looking at her haunted face.

"Tonight or tomorrow before lunch," she answered straightaway. "And, Remus. Gather the members of order that had fought in this first attack. I want to thank them personally."

"OK."


	14. Chapter 13

**Part XIII**

Shuffling was heard as well as the scraping of chairs against the marble stone of an empty classroom and teachers, Aurors and other members of the order slowly and calmly filed in, taking a seat and waiting. Up at the front of the crowd stood, Professor McGonagoll, at one side, Remus Lupin at the other and in between the heiress of Dumbledore, watching, with haunted and tired eyes.

Once everyone was seated and silence ensued, Ten stood up from her seat.

"Firstly, I would like to thank all of you for coming under this short notice," Ten spoke up loud and clear with a strong voice. "I know that there are problems to be solved and death eaters to be captured but I am very gratefully for sparing some time of your job to come to this brief meeting. I would like to personally thank you all for fighting alongside my grandfather, to defend the students and Hogwarts itself and that I hope your loyalty towards my grandfather is still there, burning strong.

"As a group, we have no leader, but that does not mean we fall apart and fight each other. The position for the Order of Phoenix leadership is open as well as the Keeper. We need either one or two people from this room to take up those responsibilities and lead us to survival of this war.

"Lastly, you are all invited and warmly welcome to attend my grandfather's… funeral," she whispered the last word. After a while of silence, with Ten not looking at anyone, Professor McGonagoll spoke.

"You're dismissed. Thank you."

The sound of scraping was heard again as well as mutterings around the place. Remus Lupin walked down the aisle between the chairs towards Mad-Eye Moody, and was engaged in a conversation with hushed voice. Ten was gently lead to the head of Hogwarts's office, which now belonged to Professor McGonagoll, as she was the deputy head of school, when Dumbledore was alive.

Tired and small tears escaped the eyes of the heiress as she laid down onto the bed in the small room at the back of the office, forcing herself to get some rest.

-00-

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a nudge in the ribs from Hermione. Professor McGonagoll had risen to her feet and the mournful hum in the Hall died away at once.

"It is nearly time," she said. "Please follow you Heads of House out into the grounds. Gryffindors, after me."

They filed out from behind their benches in near silence. Harry glimpsed David at the head of Slytherin column, wearing black robes embroidered with silver. He had never seen Professor Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuffs, looking so clean; there was not a single patch on her hat, and when they reached the Entrance Hall, they found Madam Pince standing beside Filch, she in a thick black veil that fell to her knees, he in an ancient black suit and tie reeking of mothballs.

They were heading, as Harry saw when he stepped out on to the stone steps from the front doors, towards the lake. The warmth of the sun caressed his face as they followed Professor McGonagoll in silence to the place where hundreds of chairs had been set out in rows. An aisle ran down the centre of them: there was a marble table standing at the front, all chairs facing it. It was the most beautiful January's day.

An extraordinary assortment of people had already settled into half of the chairs: shabby and smart, old and young. Most Harry did not recognise, but there were a few that he did, including members of the Order of the Phoenix: Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, her hair miraculously returned to vividest pink, Remus Lupin, with whom she seemed to be holding hands, Ten herself, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill supported by Fleur and followed by Fred and George, who were wearing jackets of black dragonskin. Then there was Madame Maxime, who took up two-and-a-half chairs on her own, Tom, the landlord of the Leaky Cauldron, Arabella Figg, Harry's Squib neighbour, the hairy bass player from the wizarding group the Weird Sisters, Ernie Pang, driver of the Knight Bus, Madam Malkin, of the robe shop in Diagon Alley, and some people whom Harry merely knew by sight, such as the barman of the Hog's Head, and the witch who pushed the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. The castle ghosts were there too, barely visible in the bright sunlight, discernible only when they moved, shimmering insubstantially in the gleaming air.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry filed into seats at the end of the front row beside the lake. Instinctively, the boy-who-lived hand reached for the heiress free one, sitting beside her and held it gently. Said girl turned to face him and gave a small smile, which didn't reached her eyes. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder gently, hugging his arm as they all waited. People were whispering to each other; it sounded like a breeze in the grass, but the birdsong was louder by far. The crowd continued to swell; with a great rush of affection for both of them, Harry saw Neville being helped into a seat by Luna. They alone of all DA had responded to Hermione's summons the night that Dumbledore had died, and Harry knew why: they were the ones who had missed the DA most… probably the ones who had checked their coins regularly in the hope that there would be another meeting…

Cornelius Fudge walked past them towards the second front rows, his expression miserable, twirling his green bowler hat as usual; Harry next recognised Rita Skeeter, who, he was infuriated to see, had a notebook clutched in her red-taloned hand; and then, with a worse jolt of fury, Dolores Umbridge, an unconvincing expression of grief upon her toadlike face, a black velvet bow set atop her iron-coloured curls. At the sight of the centaur Firenze, who was standing like a sentinel near the water's edge, she gave a start and scurried hastily to a seat a good distance away.

The staffs were seated at last. Harry could see Scrimgeour looking grave and dignified at the end of the row with Professor McGonagoll. He wondered whether Scrimgeour or any of these important people were really sorry that Dumbledore was dead. But then he head music, strange, otherworldly music, and he forgot his dislike of the Ministry in looking around for the source of it. He was not the only one: many heads were turning, searching, a little alarmed.

"In there," whispered Ten in Harry's ear.

And he saw them in the clear green sunlit water, inches below the surface, reminding him horribly of the Inferi; a chorus of merpeople singing in a strange language he did not understand, their pallid faces rippling, their purplish hair flowing all around them. The music made that hair on Harry's neck stand up and yet it was not unpleasant. It spoke very clearly of loss and of despair. As he looked down into the wild faces of the singers he had the feeling that they, at least, were sorry for Dumbledore's passing. Then Hermione nudged him and he looked round.

Hagrid was walking slowly up the aisle between the chairs. He was crying quite silently, his face gleaming with tears, and in his arms, wrapped in purple velvet spangled with golden stars, was what Harry knew to be Dumbledore's body. A sharp pain rose in Harry and Ten's throat at the sight: for a moment, the strange music and the knowledge that Dumbledore's body was so close seemed to take all warmth from the day. Ron looked white and shocked. Tears were falling thick and fast into both Ginny and Hermione's laps.

Hagrid placed the body carefully upon the table. Now he retreated down the aisle, blowing his nose with loud trumpeting noises that drew scandalised looks from some, including, Harry saw Dolores Umbridge… but Harry knew that Dumbledore would not have cared. He tried to make a friendly gesture to Hagrid along with Ten as he passed, but Hagrid's eyes were so swollen it was a wonder he could see where he was going. Harry and Ten glanced at the back row to which Hagrid was heading and realised what was guiding him, for there, dressed in a jacket and trousers each the size of a small marquee, was the giant Grawp, his great ugly boulder-like head bowed, docile, almost human. Hagrid sat down next to his half-brother and Grawp patted Hagrid hard on the head, so that his chair legs sank into the ground. Harry had a wonderful momentary urge to laugh. He heard a very soft giggle beside him and a small smile tugged at his lips. But then the music stopped and they turned to face the front again.

A little tufty-haired man in plain black robes had got to his feet and stood now in front of Dumbledore's body. Harry could not hear what he was saying. Odd words floated back to them over the hundreds of heads. "Nobility of spirit"…"intellectual contribution"… "Greatness of heart"… it did not mean very much. It had little to do with Dumbledore, as Harry had known him. He heard a small tutt and turned to the girl hugging his arm.

"Those aren't his words," she whispered, briefly looking up at Harry before resting her head on his shoulder again. "Grandfather's idea of a few words would be: 'nitwit', 'oddment', 'blubber', and 'tweak'." She looked up at him and noticed that the boy was trying to suppress a grin… what was the matter with them?

There was a soft splashing noise to his left and he saw that the merpeople had broken the surface to listen, too. He remembered Dumbledore crouching at the water's edge two years ago, very close to where Harry now sat, and conversing in Mermish with the Merchieftainess. Harry wondered where Dumbledore had learned Mermish. There was so much he had never asked him, so much he should have said…

And then, without warning, it swept over them, the dreadful truth, more completely and undeniably than it had until now. Dumbledore was dead, gone… Harry could not prevent the tears spilling from his eyes: he looked away from Ten and the others and stare out over the lake, towards the Forest, as the little man in black droned on… there was movement among the trees. The centaurs had come to pray their respects, too. They did not move into the open but Harry saw them standing quite still, half-hidden in shadow, watching the wizards, their bows hanging at their sides. And Harry remembered his first nightmarish trip into the Forest, the first time he had ever encountered the thing that was then Voldemort, and how he had faced him, and how he and Dumbledore had discussed fighting a loosing battle not long thereafter. It was important, Dumbeldore said, to fight, and fight again, and keep fighting, for only then could evil be kept at bay, though never quite eradicated…

And Harry saw very clearly as he sat there under the hot sun how people who cared about him had stood in front of him one by one, his mother, his father, his godfather and finally Dumbledore, all determined to protect him; but now that was over. He could not let anybody else stand between him and Voldemort; he must abandon forever the illusion he ought to have lost at the age of one: that the shelter of a parent's arms meant that nothing could hurt him. There was no waking from his nightmare, no comforting whisper in the dark tat he was safe really, that it was all in his imagination; the last and greatest of his protectors had died and he was more alone than he had ever been before.

The little man in black had stopped speaking at last and resumed his seat. Harry waited for somebody else to get to his or her feet; he expected speeches, probably from the Minister, but nobody moved.

**I lay, looking at my hands**

**I search in these lines**

**I've not the answer**

**I'm crying and I don't know**

**Watching the sky**

**I search the answer**

Then several people screamed. Bright, white flames had erupted around Dumbledore's body and the table upon which it lay: higher and higher they rose, obscuring the body. White smoke spiralled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry and Ten, thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but the next second the fire had vanished. In its place was a white marble tomb, encasing Dumbledore's body and the table on which he had rested.

There were a few more cries of shock as a shower of arrows soared through the air, but they fell far short of the crowd. It was, Harry knew, the centaurs' tribute: he saw them turn tail and disappear back into the cool trees. Likewise the merpeople sank slowly back into the green water and were lost from view.

Harry looked at Ginny, Ron and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight was blinding him. Hermione and Ginny's face was glazed with tears. Harry turned to look at Ten but she was no longer hugging his arm, nor was sitting beside him.

"Ten?" Harry called. Remus tapped his shoulder gently then pointed at a direction. Harry followed his finger and found Ten standing beside the white tomb, face emotionless except her eyes: filled with sadness, lonely, and seemed that it would never ever be filled with happiness. Harry slowly stood up.

**I'm free, free to be**

**I'm not another lair**

**I just want to be myself… myself**

Letting out a sigh, the brunette turned her back on the tomb and aimlessly walked the grounds of Hogwarts.

**And now the beat inside me**

**Is sort of a cold breeze and I've**

**Never any feeling inside**

**Ruining me… **

**Bring my body**

**Carry it to another world**

**I know I live… but like a stone I'm falling down**.

"Tenebrae!"

Said girl turned. Rufus Scrimgeour was limping rapidly towards her around the bank, leaning on his walking stick.

"I've been hoping to have another word… do you mind if I walk a little way with you?"

"No," said Ten indifferently, and set off again.

"Tenebrae, this was a dreadful tragedy," said Scrimgeour quietly, "I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. Dumbledore was a great wizard. We had out disagreements, as you know, but no one knows better than I-"

"Just leave me alone!" and with that, she left him at the edge of the lake. Ten continued walking away, away from grief, despair, loneliness... just walking. Up ahead something entered her vision. It was a Quidditch pitch. Ten was glad for it, for the highest tower can hide her. But she failed to notice someone following her.

Slowly, as if the gravity has increased its weight, Ten walked up the spiral staircase until she reached the top of the tower and sat down in her usual seat where she would have sat at a Quidditch match; a seat beside her Grandfather. Leaning forward, she placed her arms crossed against the railing of the seat and placed her head on top, looking, staring into a space.

**I pray, looking into the sky**

**I can feel this rain**

**Right now it's falling on me**

**Fly I just want to fly**

**Life is all mine**

**Some days I cry alone,**

**But I know I'm not the only one**

**I'm here, another day is gone**

**I don't want to die…?**

**Please be there when I'll arrive, don't cry please. **

FLASHBACK

"_GWANDFADDER! GWANDFADDER! VERE ARE VOU!" a young version of Tenebrae ran down the dark corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, crying, with tears stinging her eyes as well as rolling down her soft red cheeks. Her bare feet padded against the cold, stone floor and blindly, she bumped into something._

"_Tenebrae?" a soft voice called out, concern. _

_Said girl, lifted her head up to lock gaze with the exact duplicate eyes of hers. Her face scrunched up and she hugged his knees tightly, sobbing. _

"_Why the tears?" the headmaster knelt down to be levelled with her and scooped her up in one arm, the other occupied in holding his wand, the tip of it lit in a bright light. _

"_I had a bad dweam," sobbed the young child, rubbing her eyes._

"_Awww, there, there now," soothed Dumbledore, making his way back to his office. The dark corridor in which Ten ran in, was no longer dark, but brightly lit to show number of moving portraits, asleep, snoring. Some were snoring like a saw, that it made Ten make a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. Dumbledore smiled nevertheless as he looked down at his only relative. _

_The golden gargoyle now appeared in front of the two relatives and Dumbledore gave the password, which immediately, made the statue sprang to life. _

"_Aw, what's the matter sweetie," the gargoyle spoke sympathetically._

"_I had a bad dweam," chocked the girl._

"_Want a candy?" the gargoyle asked, sticking out a golden tongue that had a very juicy, strawberry flavoured lollypop. But Ten politely shook her head and clutched the robes of her grandfather. _

"_I'll have that, if you don't mind," he spoke, his hand reaching out for the candy. But the tongue disappeared back into the gargoyle's mouth. _

"_Fat chance, old man," joked the statue. Ten hiccoughed again. Chuckling, Dumbledore walked up the spiral staircase and into his brightly lit room, making his way towards his chair. He comfortably held his granddaughter and ran his fingers through her soft, brunette hair while whispering unknown yet comforting words. _

"_Don't let go of me," the girl yawned, falling asleep._

"_Never, my little raspberry" the old man whispered, as he left a light kiss on her forehead._

-00-

"_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday my dear little raspberry! Happy Birthday to you!" sang Dumbledore._

_A 10-year-old version of Ten gasped at the sight of a very large, strawberry birthday cake, with the number ten as candles. _

_The giant cake was placed on the table surrounded by many other dishes such as crisps, chocolates, biscuits, butterbeer and surrounding the table, once the light brightened, were many witches and wizards, all smiling down at the little girl._

_With tears of joy, Ten ran to her grandfather and hugged her tight. The witches and wizards were all a very good audience, as they all awed at the sweet scene._

"_You think I would forget my little raspberry's birthday?" Dumbledore lightly questioned the girl._

"_I almost doubted you. But I shouldn't have, shouldn't I?" _

"_No you shouldn't," laughed the old man. _

"_I love you grandfather,"_

"_And I love you,"_

END OF FLASHBACK

**And now the beat inside me**

**Is sort of a cold breeze and I've**

**Never any feeling inside**

**Ruining me… **

**Bring my body **

**Carry it to another world**

**I know I live… but like a stone I'm falling down**

**Falling down.**

After what seems to be a long time, Harry moved away from the entrance of the tower where he was leaning against, and walked up to the girl. Lightly touching her skin, he felt coldness underneath his warm fingers. He unclasped his cloak and placed the clothing on the girl's shoulder, sitting down beside her in his usual seat during Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs match against each other.

Tenebrae opened her eyes when she felt something against her skin and looked behind her, to see her lover. Sighing, she pulled the cloak around her tighter, leaning backwards against her chair. For another long moment, she stared in front of her, enjoying the silence company. She then rested her head on the boy's shoulder. Immediately, the boy-who-lived pulled her gently onto his lap, holding her tight and close, keeping her warm, and keeping her away from the dark, the sadness, the loneliness and the sorrow she's currently feeling.

"You're not alone," he whispered. Ten could only nod.


	15. Chapter 14

**Part XIV**

In between the thick blankets, a tanned hand could be seen. The slender fingers twitched once before slipping under the covers again.

A single bright sunray passed through the delicate silver curtains, hitting the half buried face straight in the eyes. A growl ensued as a sixteen year old teen rose from the depths of a blissful sleep.

Her bearings soon came back to her once again, the ignorance her rest had brought now seemingly light-years away. Half-heartedly, she glared at her lap, "Why did you have to leave me this way? I never really felt as lonely as I feel right now..." two long tanned legs went over the side of the bed, their owner standing up, "Ten is off, playing the poor innocent victim and blah, blah, blah, woe is me... Bah, at least **she**'s still with Potter." A single tear rolled down her golden brown cheek, "But as far as **I** know... You're as good as dead. Even if you are alive. Even if I love you." Her nightgown fell delicately off her shoulders, pooling at her feet as she stood naked in front of the full length mirror. One of her hands rested over her left breast, just over her heart. "And when I receive such news, love... I don't know what will happen to me."

Her eyes narrowed, pupils dilating and becoming mere slits. The hand resting by her side fisted tightly. She pulled her right hand back and, as hard as she could, she hit the mirror, which had been shouting at her not to do it at the last second.

The shards of glass fell all around her frame, cutting here and there, not that she felt any of it. On the contrary, she welcomed the stinging feeling. Something... Something that made her feel alive.

Pain.

Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom en-suite, profusely ignoring the drops of blood steadily falling to the floor from the now scarred, still fisted hand. Muttering some incantation under her breath, all the taps from the pool in miniature size of a bathtub turned on, cold water and mint scent mixing together. His scent. One of the few things that remembered her of him.

One leg entered the already half filled tub, goose bumps immediately appearing from the cold temperature, followed by the other, then a pair of shapely hips, a narrow waist, developed chest and delicate shoulders. With what seemed to be pure fascination, the young woman watched as the blood still flowing from her knuckles turned from vivid red, to a lighter tinge, then slightly pink and then completely mixing with the water.

"Please come back to me, dragon. Please do." Lifting the bleeding hand off the water and following the trail of blood rolling down her wrist and arm and falling to the water when reaching the elbow, she made a movement with her other hand over the wound. In seconds, the gashes closed themselves, the only memory of them being the slightly pink colour of the water at some places, "I'll kill myself if you don't, mark my words."

Tilting her head back, Iris let her nape touch the cool edge of the large tub, her haunted, now light grey hues glancing listlessly to the ceiling. She sighed, the movement of her chest causing small waves to ripple the calm surface of the water, her whole body shivering from the cold water, "Everyone's only worried about the poor heiress... Along with Dumbledore's death." Angry tears prickled her eyes, "Why doesn't that happen to everyone else? Why does it **always** revolves around Dumbledore's, around the fucking Boy-Who-Made-Me-Miserable-Without-Even-Trying...? What about everyone else's deaths?" as the flowing of her tears increased, so did her voice, echoing off the walls of the silenced room and screaming in her mind, "Some Death Eaters **are** innocent and they're doing **nothing** to stop their suffering!!! Why... Why does it have to be this way?! Why is it always **me**?!?! **My** father doesn't care about me, **I** have bloody powers which I asked no one to give me, **I'm** the one miserable now while Harry fucking Potter is getting laid with my so called **best friend**!" a heart-breaking sob escaped her now sore throat. She let her face get under the water to try to stop the pitiful, weak-minded sounds, but with all the crying, the best she could do was a fit of coughs as the water entered through the wrong channel.

As she slowly calmed herself down, her knees were pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapping around them tightly, her whole frame shaking uncontrollably for both the emotional break down and the cold. "My best friend... Feh, my bloody best friend hasn't even come down here to ask me how **I'm** feeling... Oh no. It's only **her** grandfather that matters, only **her** poor orphan lover, only **her** problems! I worried enough to try and know if she was alright after the Final War. I went to the funeral even though Madam Pomfrey told me I should stay in bed because of my injuries. And what does she do to help me? See if I'm ok? No. Try to save my lover from a more than certain death, with all her bloody connections to the Ministry? **No**. What a best friend I've got, really... With such friends, I certainly don't need enemies."

-00-

In the warm, golden room, with soft carpets and mahogany furniture, Tenebrae Dumbledore was found sitting at the edge of the bed on the floor. Half empty trunks and loose papers were all around her in various places. One paper in particular was lying on the floor beside her, the Dumbledore seal hanging at the top of the page. Near the seal, in bold writing was 'WILL'; this sheet is the will, for which it says that Ten claimed all the family fortunes. Which explains all the stuff in the room around her; she's going through all of her grandfather's stuff. There were also old _Daily Prophet_s, muggle snacks and some Christmas and Birthday presents she had personally bought for the old man. The happy thoughts made tears swell her eyes but she blinked to keep them back.

There was a knock on the door and said door opened; a boy entered.

"You alright?" he asked. There was a nod just as Ten was going through her grandfather's old photo albums, featuring her parents when they were students at Hogwarts and herself when she was at a young age and now.

"There are a lot of things that reminds him of our time together. Some reminds me of his personality, others reminds me of other things," she whispered. The girl looked up at him. Harry walked over to her and sat down beside her, holding her in his arms as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much for staying by my side. I don't know what I would do without you,"

"Hush, now. It's ok. I would do anything to help you."

The girl looked up just as Harry looked down, their nose touching. And in a trance, their faces reach closer and closer; they were so close, they could kiss each other, had not there been a knock and the door opening.

"Sorry to disturb the two of you, but the Order requires your presence, Ten," Lupin smiled softly.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, getting up. Leaving Harry on his own, she followed the werewolf.

-00-

Back into the classroom, where Ten had used in her first meeting after the death of her grandfather, the Aurors were all gathered including the teachers of Hogwarts and waited with patience as Ten made her way to the front of the crowd.

"I assume, from this meeting on short noticed, that you have chosen your new leader, that you will follow," Ten spoke softly.

Mad Eye Moody, ex-auror, and former Hogwarts DADA professor, stood up, and spoke, "on the behalf of the order, we have chosen, as a group, you as our new leader."

This caught Ten off-guard. She had expected Professor McGonagoll to take over, Mad-Eye Moody himself to take over. But never thought of herself to take over.

"Surpising, huh?" Lupin spoke, smiling softly. "After all, you are a Dumbledore. You're the closest person Albus ever had. You act and think like a Dumbledore and moreover, you have Albus's blood running through your veins. With you as guidance, we can continue where we left off."

"But, Remus. What if I fail?" Ten cried, looking away.

"You won't, lassie," Mad-Eye growled. "You're the best we have."

Looking at the electric-blue-eye owner, then to the werewolf, Ten nodded and sighed. "Alright. I'll do my best."

Grinning, Remus stepped forward with his wand and chanted a spell towards Ten. Bright golden light surrounded the young witch as she whispered the Order's headquarters under her breath. Then everything became normal.

"Congratulations, Princess. You are now the head of the Order and the Keeper of the Headquarters."

Determined, Ten nodded.

"Lets get to business, then," she said. Turning back to the aurors, she took a deep breath. "Alright. First thing is first! I want a list of all the names of the Death Eaters we have captured and are in Azkaban at this moment. There is a certain someone we need to save. I'll appoint Tonks and Remus to do so, accompanied by Alastor."

Said ex-auror, gave a weak cough. He was used to be call as Mad-Eye Moody from the girl.

"Next thing, I need a group of you to teach some students more Defence Against Dark Arts. At least something they should use against the death eaters, make them more prepared. And check if any of them wants to go home."

Nodding, some aurors wrote down their name on a piece of parchment that came floating round.

"I guess that's it, for now," she spoke and dismissed the group.

-00-

In the dark and damp place, bathed in a single moonbeam through the only window of the room, sitting in the corner quietly was Draco, his bare back leaning against the damp wall behind him, making him shiver once in a while.

They had taken away his wand, and his freedom. But most of all they had taken his dear Iris away from him. The only thing that kept him going, that inspired him, the only thing that kept his sanity is now far away from his reach.

The insults of him being a traitor had long gone been promptly ignored as he waited patiently. Each day, a couple of Death Eaters were taken away. They were probably being judged. And each passing day he grabed his head with his hand and let out a small scream of frustration. The lack of warmth and love from Iris was getting to him. And it won't be long till his turn. Unless someone proved his so called innocence, that he had helped the Light Side. In that case, he would return.

Return... return to Hogwarts; where he truly belongs. Returning to the arms of his lover, and regrow the new born friendship he had with Ten. Malfoy Manor should be flowing with Aurors, since his dear father was in the inner circle of Vo... Volde... the Dark Lord. Unconsciously, he shivered again, his right hand covering the Dark Mark in his left wrist. The wizard could be gone, but what he did coule never be truly forgotten. Dumbledore was gone and that was that.

Not that he was blaming anyone from being here. After recovering from having Dementors all around him, he had said nothing since then and done no motion to try and escape. Simply followed, in between the two Aurors that had caught him.

He was alone, could and in a weakened state from the abttle, yet everyone looked at him weirdly, wondering why he just did what people told him to. He promptly refused eating and only twice had he drunk anything. Escape... escape where exactly? Malfoy Manor was guarded and Hogwarts was too far away. But he wondered where he truly belonged now.

Absently, his tongue traced his lips, wetting them. It was in sleepless nights like this one he always thought about the large stash of firewhisky and fine wine back at the manor. Like the previous night, sleep would not grace him with its presence, no matter how much he wanted it. He was tired and the lack of sleep was starting to get to him. A heavy sigh escaped him.

His wounds still needed to be treated, not that they were too serious. Yet, they needed to be loked at obviously. It wasn't like thye were all that light either.

The sound of heavy footsteps made him look over to the door of the room he was currently in. Listess grey eyes blinked.

The lock was unlocked almost noiselessly, two tall figures entering, one of them holding a tray. Almost tiredly, his eyesbrows furrowed. Bringin him food in the middle of the night? Or, a gloomier part of his mind chirped in, his last meal. He turned away from them uninterested. "You can take that away." His voice sounded raspy even to his own ears. Ever since he got here he hadn't spoken; he supposed it was normal.

"Draco Malfoy?" a woman's voice spoke up quietly, the shortest figure of the two taking a couple of steps closer. This gave Draco another insight to a third figure, the shortest of all three, standing next to the tallest one.

A light sneer curved his pale lips, "The rightful heir to the fortine, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black, supposed supporter of the perished Dark Lord and a Death Eater. Subtletly is my trademark, cleverness comes naturally and cunning is second nature. And let's not forget about the sneakiness."

"Draco, you're hardly a Death Eater after what you said and did to help me," a soft voice spoke.

"Huh?" he turned sharply to the door at a new voice.

In the darkness of the place, the top of a wand was lit, making him look away briefly. The woman knelt beside him, "Draco, we're here to take you back."

"What?" his tone was actually surprised, his grey orbs slowly looking more of a lighter silver tingue with a flicker of hope in them, the usual mix of his father's deep grey eyes and his mother's baby blue eyes. The flash of bright blueshort hair made him took in the witch's features.

Fair skinned, high cheekbones, thin pale lips. Why did that seem so awfully familiar? Then it dawned on him. The similarity between this woman and his mother. What was her name again? Tonks. Yes, Tonks, that was it. There were techincally cousins, not that he cared much about the fact. His family had always thought she was blood traitor; never in his life had he held a talk with her.

"We'll take you back to Hogwarts. I've been worried about, and Iris is quite literally explosive with everyone," the other voice spoke. Soft clipping noise were heard as the shortest figure walked towards the pale boy, her features entering the shone of the light from the tip of Tonks wand.

Draoc gasped. Brown-aurburn hair, with twinkling sapphire eyes instantly gave him strength. Man was he glad to see the heiress once again. A small grin played across her pink lips. "You were lucky we found you," she smiled lightly.

"Tomorrow would be your turn, boy." A deep male voice made him look up again. Where had he heard that-? Oh. The werewolf, Lupin. His eyes fell to the ground as he slowly nodded.

"Are you hurt?" Ten's concerned voice spoke. That small flicker of hope shined more surelu in his lightening eyes at those words. Their usual spark was returning.

"A bit. It's nothing much." He made an effort to get up, just as a shapr pain surged through his side. Oh right... that last curse sent his way. With a soft groan, he sat back down, slowly opening his eyes, heavy with pain.

"Riiight," Ten rolled her eyes. Rolling up her sleeves, she placed her hand over his heart, the other over his abdomen and blue and white sparkles erupted from beneath her skin, glowing around the young boy's body, healing him.

"Thanks," he breathed. He got up again with the help of his sister, draping an arm around her shoulders with no complaint and lean some of his weight against hers.

"Thats it," she whispered, eyes brimming with small tears. He smiled, giving her warmth of reassurance.

"The boy sure is stubborn," smiled Lupin softly.

"I know, I know... I swear, Narcissa is stubborn, but he inherited both hers and Lucius' stubbornnes... Yet, we need to calm down a certain hurricane that goes by the name of Iris B. Koltchak."

Draco and Ten chuckled.

"Not to mention, the future Mrs Malfoy," Ten whispered, only Draco hearing it.

"Oh, shut up you!" he grinned.

-00-

Ten walked up to the black haired girl's room, the Malfoy heir a few steps behind her, moving at a slower pace. She stopped in front of the door, lifting her hand and knocking lightly, "Iris-"

"Go away! I want to be left alone. Psh, you've finally decided to show up after leaving me to my misery all this time? You can leave me alone for some more time as well." Came the loud reply from inside, its owner sounding quite pissed off.

The heiress blinked, "I suppose she's in a bad mood due to your disappearance. Ever since I know her, we've barely been in disagreement with each other, let alone actually angry."

Despite his tiredness about the whole ordeal, Draco smiled softly, "Meh, she's cranky in the sunny mornings, since it's the 'damn sunrays' that wake her up, as she puts it."

"Yeah, I know." the brunette managed a little smile, "I'm used to her swing moods. But the last time I remember seeing her out of her room was at Grandfather's funeral." The sparkle that had returned to her hues flickered, the sadness coming back to her.

A hand over her shoulder made her look up, sapphire locking with piercing silvery grey. "I'm sorry. For what happened, for not telling you sooner, I..." he trailed off, sighing, his free hand threading through his hair, "I should've never doubted if I should tell you about it or not. And.. whether I like it or not, every death, every injury, could be spared if I had just spoken up."

"This is not the time to mourn over something you did or didn't do, Draco. It's part of the past now. All we can do is learn from or mistakes and try to create a better future for the survivors." A wise look overcame the girl's features as she spoke. Lifting her hand, she muttered a few charms under her breath, until a quiet 'click' was heard coming from the previously locked door before them.

Her hand rested over the door knob, turning it slowly, but as soon as the door opened, a bright blue beam of light came from it, hitting her lower abdomen and making her lose her balance, falling to the ground.

Hasty footsteps were heard from the inside and Iris yanked the door completely open, making it crash against the wall beside her. Her hair was loose, framing her face and shoulders, making her look wild, eyes greyish blue, twinkling gently to the feeble light with unshed tears, "I thought I had told you-" the furious loud tirade died on her throat at the sight that greeted the black haired young witch.

Ten, as she had first thought, had fallen to the floor and was now gingerly getting up, looking at her with a mixture of hurt and surprise, eyes not as dull as they were on the funeral, but their usual twinkle was still missing. And beside her was none other than Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Despite the seemingly tired looking aspect, he still gave off the usual arrogant and quick-witted attitude in waves. His white blond hair was falling ever so slightly over his eyes, obscuring their lightness, making them take various tinges since silver to baby blue. His complexion seemed even paler than what she remembered and, if she wasn't mistaken, he was thinner as well and he still towered over her about seven inches or so.

Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, no sound coming from her, eyes wide, emotions flashing through them far too fast for anyone to identify. Her eyelids, which were already supporting a reasonable amount of tears, filled once more and, one by one, the crystal clear tears fell soundlessly.

Her pupils seemed to flicker once and, just like that, the girl threw herself into his arms, her own wrapping tightly around his waist, her face buried in his chest. Draco smiled softly. His arm wrapped around her shaking frame, holding her tight against him as his eyes softened at the vulnerable sight his lover was in. His free arm stroked her back reassuringly, following the line of her spine, "Shh, little one. You're back in my arms, as it should be." He sighed softly, tilting his head back and glancing to the ceiling, "Omnia est recte, cum finere recte."

Lifting one eyebrow, she looked up, wondering what he had said, when Ten spoke up.

"All's well," the smile was obvious even while she was merely speaking, "When it ends well."

"Just something my mother used to say to me when Father came back home unharmed." His lips brushed over her temple gently, making her shiver lightly. "Missed you..." a barely heard whisper against her skin, leaving unsaid promises lingering in the air.

Pulling her face away from his chest finally, the back of her hand brushed the rest of her tears away hurriedly. Sighing, she looked deep into his eyes, and behind the mask of arrogance and haughtiness he hid himself behind of, she saw the love shining just below the surface. As if in a trance, her arms wrapped around his neck, her head tilting back as he pulled her closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, she changed the angle and let her lips brush against his ear. "I love you," she whispered.

His hand fisted her hair rather harshly, pulling her head backwards as his lips claimed hers, bodies pressing against each other's, the need for oxygen momentarily forgotten.

Smiling to herself at the passionate scene, Ten turned around, climbing down the stairs. There was still something she needed to figure out, that, being the reason why the other witch had attacked her like that. _'We've duelled before, sure she cursed me and I, her. And due to her powers, she tends on losing control easily. But it was never like this. I felt her intentions; it was meant to hit me. But judging by the stage those two were in...'_ a quiet giggle escaped her, _'Our talk will have to wait.'_

The couple still upstairs was, as the heiress presumed, unaware of her presence, or lack of it in this case. Somehow, they had both stumbled into the room and with the help of a spell or two, managed to close the door, silence and lock the room and find themselves sprawled on the bed miraculously, Iris straddling the wizard's waist, who frowned at finding himself in the submissive position. "Hey, I-"

A finger resting over his lips cut his sentence short, "For a male, you talk too much."

"Do I?" he grinned up at her. Waiting for a few more minutes, he suddenly switched their positions so that he was on top, "I can make up for that, if you wish."

"I'm always up for a challenge, Mr. Malfoy..." her lips curved into a smirk as she felt his lips kiss along the side of her neck, "Always..."

And with that, their clothing was taken off, thrown somewhere on the floor, the room filled with soft moaning and harsh breathing, as their sweat mingled, the two of them moving as one.


End file.
